La Demeure D Un Ciel
by ValerieLFranz
Summary: Para la despreocupada Isabel todo el nuevo mundo universitario fue una sorpresa. Una amiga de infancia pervertida, un nuevo amigo con corazón de oro, una mujer odiosa, un amante bipolar y, él. Cuando la inocencia da un paso al costado en la vida de una mujer, las buenas intenciones se transforman en pretextos, y pareciese atraerle lo que quiere repeler. España/UK/Francia.-AU
1. Chapter 1

_¡Atención! Lean con la luz encendida, con los ojos levemente alejados del monitor. Además esta historia es AU: (Universo Alterno), NyoHetalia Parcial: Isabel, es la versión femenina de España según dice la leyenda. Marianne la versión femenina de Francia según dice... _

_**Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz. Yo soy una mera tenedora que quiere transformarse en poseedora. ):**_

* * *

La Demeure d`Ciel (La morada del Cielo)

* * *

_"Todo mundo quiere tener un amigo, pocos se toman la molestia de ser uno."_

* * *

_**I**_

Isabel era su nombre. Iba rápidamente por la Avenida principal cargando un bolso demasiado pesado para cargar, aun así tercamente lo hacía. Llegó hasta uno de los tantos edificios de la Gran Ciudad. Lanzo el bolso dentro del elevador ante la mirada atónita de unos abuelos que estaban allí por la muestra de agresividad y fuerza que demostraba la joven mujer. Luego ella, con todo su orgulloso porte ingreso en él e introdujo el piso 6 en las coordenadas que exigía el elevador para avanzar.

"Bonito día, ¿No le parece?" Dijo el ancianito.

"Hermoso. El sol es tan radiante, que no se me ha borrado la sonrisa desde que llegué a esta ciudad esta mañana"

"Que hermosa son…" El ancianito no pudo terminar porque no muy disimuladamente, su presumible señora le dio una patada en los tobillos.

"Este es mi piso. Con su permiso" Otra sonrisa y el embobamiento del anciano.

Cogió su bolso, y con toda la elegancia que puede otorgar cargar 40 kilos cuando tu peso es de 55, avanzó hacia la elegante puerta blanco invierno con un 33 gravado con metal de color frambuesa. Dio tres fuertes toques, prescindiendo del timbre. Conociendo a Marianne la melodía no debía ser otra que de alguna antigua película que tararearía por semanas y no podría volver a escucharla de nuevo.

La dueña de sus anteriores pensamientos abrió la puerta, dejando ver que estaba solo cubierta con un camisón blanco. El cabello rubio oscuro en melena remarcaba los ojos celestes que la miraban escrutadoramente, la piel un poco bronceada por la proximidad del verano, y un cuerpo que le hacía recordar a Briggite Bardot en sus mejores años. Por su parte, Marianne tampoco le había quitado la mirada a Isabel, desde los 12 años que no la había visto más que en fotos en su foto-log y luego, Facebook. Pero qué guapa se había vuelto. El pelo semi-ondulado caía libre en sus hombros, unos ojos de un verde que no podía describir pero que transmitían una pasión secreta, y su cuerpo, pues media menos que ella, por lo menos uno sesenta (La rubia media uno sesenta y nueve) pero estaba bien proporcionado.

"¡Hola amiga! Te esperaba más tarde" Invitó a pasar a su humilde hogar a Isabel.

"No podía resistir probar la luz del sol"

"Nunca tan vibrante como en tu patria"

"Pero el sol es beneficioso en todas partes…" Fue cortada por un café sobre la mesa y una invitación a sentarse.

"Han sido muchos años, Isabel, cuantos ¿6? Estas tan linda"

"Si, entre 6 y 7, no recuerdo bien. Pero, volvemos a vernos y ahora estaremos por lo menos 4 años viviendo juntas. ¡Qué emocionante!"

"¡Estoy tan contenta!" Miró a Isabel y luego a sí misma, se fijó que solo llevaba un camisón. "¿Te gusta?"

"Si, está lindo" No quería admitir que la estaba estudiando y por eso no le había quitado la mirada de encima.

"Pues te compre uno, pero es rojo, como la pasión" Y le guiño un ojo.

"¿En serio?" Su amiga se había vuelto demasiado perceptiva.

"Bien, pero dejemos para la noche lo apasionado. Ahora hay otros asuntos que discutir" Miro pensativa la mesa, no sabía cómo su amiga se tomaría la bomba que le lanzaría. "Verás, hace unos días en el centro me encontré con un amigo de infancia, también venía a estudiar aquí pero desde Alemania. No encontraba un lugar donde estuviera a gusto, así que le ofrecí vivir conmigo, espero que no te moleste"

"¿Qué?..." ¿Viviría con un hombre en la misma casa? Sus padres la matarían. Eran tan estrictamente católicos que la sola insinuación de la idea les haría devolverla a su país natal.

Pensando cómo decirle a su amiga que sus padres la freirían viva cuando se enteraran, un chico con solo la parte de abajo del pijama y rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza, la miro con unos ojos muy extraños, cercanos al color rojo. Para ser más exótico, tenía el pelo rubio platino. Isabel no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse, pues el chico tenía un cuerpo admirable.

"Debes ser Isabel. Mucho gusto, soy el gran Gilbert"

"Hola, un gusto"

El chico ajeno a las cavilaciones de la mujer ibérica, la abrazó como bienvenida. Ella enrojeció al instante, pero recordó las palabras de su hermano Antonio antes de que viajara nuevamente a USA (Si vas a otro país, adáptate, no ganas nada con llegar con tus normas y tratar de imponerlas). Así que dijo que se iría al carajo tanto su pudor como los prejuicios de sus padres, siempre quiso tener aventuras y abrazo de vuelta al germano.

"Bueno, Marianne, solo queda decir que si le dices una palabra de esto a mi hermano o a mis padres, yo misma te asesinare" Corrió una gota de sudor por la espalda de Marianne, porque aunque Isabel lo dijo en un tono despreocupado que le haría pensar a cualquiera que era en broma, los ojos escrutadores de la joven le dieron otra impresión.

"Ya, ya. ¿Por qué no cerramos una nueva alianza para pasarlo bien y guardar el secreto?" Dijo con humor Gilbert.

Fue al sofisticado refrigerador, como toda la casa diseñada por la francesa y saco tres botellas de cerveza. Se las paso a las muchachas, admirado por las caras de alegría, pues eran de esas amigas que se soportaban todo. Si a él le hubiese pasado lo mismo, bueno, a él no le hubiese pasado, porque es muy asombroso.

"Brindo por este año. En que podremos pasarla de maravilla en esta casa"

"Salud"

Dos horas más tarde, Isabel abrió la puerta de lo que sería su cuarto por los años que cursaría de bachillerato. Era de un bonito celeste, con un techo azul marino con estrellas, una cama de dos plazas con un cobertor naranja pálido, un armario gigante, un escritorio listo para ser llenado, una enorme ventana de la que se podía apreciar el río, y una cortina beige que ondeaba a la brisa matutina, aun eran las 10.

"Isabel, esta es tu pieza, con una cama de dos plazas para que no pases incomodidades" Otro guiño de ojo, ¿Qué no se cansaba de hacer eso? "La pieza contigua es la de Gilbert, así que puedes evitarla en la noche y pasar directamente a la mía si te da miedo"

"Ya Marianne, y se supone que yo porque tendría miedo en la noche…?"

"¿Quién sabe? La inquisición personificada en tus padres"

Isabel se rió cantarinamente y siguieron hablando de todo lo que les había pasado en esos años hasta que llegó la hora de almuerzo, en que la francesa realmente se lució, se casaría con ella si fueran comidas así todos los días, no, bueno, no estaba segura si Marianne sabría cocinar paella o churros y eso quitaba puntos.

"Bien, repartiremos las tareas. Gilbert, a ti, te toca abrir siempre la puerta, comprar las cosas en el supermercado y hacer de guardia de Isabel en especial por las noches si se le ocurre salir sola."

"Eso de abrir siempre la puerta no me gusta"

"Es que hay un par de mujeres que me odian, no querrás que maten a quien te da un lugar…"

"Entendí, entendí"

"Isabel, a ti querida, no te toca hacer nada"

"¿Qué? Eso es injusto, Marianne, me declaro en huelga" Gruño el alemán.

"Pesado, bueno, para que las cosas sean equitativas, le daré tareas, no porque quiera" Dijo cambiando a un tono menos burlón que hace unos momentos. "Déjame pensar...Te toca lavar los platos, verificar siempre que las cuentas estén pagadas, y hacer los desayunos, por ende, despertarnos"

"Está bien. ¿Y el aseo?"

"Gilbert contrató un empleado para limpiar dos veces a la semana. No te preocupes, querida. El no paga renta así que es lo mínimo que puede hacer, con pagar los alimentos"

"¿Y yo solo pagaré las facturas?" Preguntó Isabel atónita.

"No olvides las noches de fiesta, además te toca juntar dinero en el caso de que ocurra alguna eventualidad"

Isabel no podía creer su suerte, era la casa perfecta, y termino amando tanto a Marianne como a Gilbert por facilitarle tanto la vida.

Ese día conocieron la ciudad donde viviría esos años. Grande, llena de ciudadanos de distinta nacionalidad y de vida. Para Isabel, a la que sus padres pocas veces la dejaron ser con libertad, estaba en su panacea.

Días más tarde Isabel con Marianne caminaban hacia el campus donde tendrían clases, claro que en salones distintos pues cursaban carreras diferentes. Gilbert las seguía por detrás hablando por un teléfono color amarillo chillón que parecía un pollito. La cara de malas pulgas que tenía cuando no hablaba con las chicas muto al despedirse de ellas con una gran sonrisa, deseándoles buena suerte en su primer día, ellas se despidieron y hablaron felices hasta que Isabel mirando a Marianne gesticular graciosamente, chocó con la espalda y el trasero de un joven alto. Éste molesto por el abordaje, miró hacia atrás y vio a Isabel sobándose a nariz.

"Mujer, fíjate por donde caminas"

"No tienes porqué tratarla así, Arthur"

"Ah, y andas con la rana" Miró con desprecio a la francesa, quien le devolvió una sonrisa irónica.

"¡Hey! Lo siento. ¿Suficiente?" Isabel agarró del brazo a su amiga y caminó hacia los salones.

"Arthur, eres un idiota" Fue lo último que se escuchó de ellas y unas risas cómplices.

Los ojos verdes vagaron por donde se iban las muchachas, frente a él su hermano mayor llegó riéndose por la expresión de estúpido enojón que adornaba al rubio en esos momentos. Exasperado por el pésimo primer día de clases que estaba teniendo, camino hasta la sala 233.

"Este es mi salón" Isabel miro el papel por última vez. Marianne miró su reloj preocupada.

"Que tengas un bonito día, querida" Y le beso la mejilla. Pero no esos choques de mejillas que se dan las amigas, fue un BESO en la mejilla. Isabel movió su mano confundida despidiéndose. Escucho un par de aplausos tras ella. Ahí estaba Arthur con una sonrisa irónica.

"Felicidades, eres su próxima conquista"

Isabel sabía lo que vendría. Un enfrentamiento y futura enemistad con el inglés. Solo observar esa cara de condescendencia le daba ganas de golpear su rubia cabeza. Un brillo peligroso se palpo en el ambiente, pero Arthur no se dio cuenta pues entró al salón antes de notarlo. Isabel al divisar al profesor lo siguió, sentándose en la primera fila para no ver a esa desagradable especie. Aun así el destino tenía otros planes para ese día, e Isabel se dio cuenta cuando Arthur reapareció en escena y se sentó junto a ella.

"Vamos, no seas tan grave. Es solo que conozco a Marianne desde hace mucho tiempo"

"Pues yo también"

"Bueno, bueno, dejemos ello para más tarde. ¿Estás solo este curso o harás todo el bachillerato y sacaras la Pedagogía?"

"Sacaré la Pedagogía. ¿En literatura también?" No quería hablar con él, pero era básicamente amigable.

"Si, justamente."

No pudieron seguir hablando porque el profesor luego de revisar un par de notas en el libro que traía, comenzó a dictar la cátedra. A Isabel le encantaba leer y escribir, pero no pudo sentirse más que terriblemente aburrida en esa clase. Arthur aunque tenía una cara de concentración total, por dentro se moría de ganas de que terminara. Los enormes bostezos de la joven a su lado llamaron su atención, iba a decir un comentario sarcástico, pero el profesor se adelantó.

"Señorita, si quiere dormir, hay muchos otros lugares en esta universidad bastante más cómodos"

Isabel miraba sorprendida al maestro, que acostumbrado al sueño de sus alumnos en la clase, solo se rió conmovido por la expresión de terror la joven tras el comentario.

"Bueno, y ahora los dejaré irse a tomar una siesta. Termina la clase."

Arthur no aguantó la risa, un poco floja, mientras Isabel arreglaba sus cosas y salía del salón. Llegaron al comedor, el joven mantenía una sonrisa, mientras ella sacaba lo que almorzaría ese día enojada. ¡El rubio no entendía que no quería andar con él! Camino hasta una mesa y Arthur se sentó junto a ella.

"¿Por qué me sigues? ¿No tienes amigos, una mascota o alguien que quiera estar contigo?" Ya se había pasado, generalmente no era mala con las personas.

"Es que aún me intriga como una chica como tú es amiga de Marianne"

"Y por qué te intriga tanto ¿ah?"

"Porque la conocí desde secundaria hasta la fecha y una chica que usa faldas más debajo de las rodillas, poco maquillaje y no tiene una permanente en el cabello, es educada y parece enrojecer con cada insinuación es amiga de tal tamaño de pervertida"

"Que observador" Se limitó a decir, hace tres horas que lo conocía y era un fijón. Esas cejas pobladas debían darle superpoderes stalkeadores.

"¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?"

"¿Qué quieres escuchar? Que soy una cínica o que soy una santa" Comió un poco del salteado de verduras que eligió en la barra, estaba tan delicioso que empezó a sonreír.

"Bueno, cualquiera de ambas opciones que elijas, me gustaría escuchar la historia" Necesitaba material para defenderse ese año de la francesa, el año pasado se le había acabado todo el arsenal en el viaje de fin de curso.

"¿Si te cuento, me dejarás en paz?" Ante la pregunta el inglés solo la siguió contemplando, un poco sonrojado, ella lo encontró arrebatadoramente tierno y no espero el sí, en fin, a ella le gustaba hablar "Se resume así. Yo nací en un pueblo español cerca de la frontera con Francia, mis padres ambos mercaderes eran socios de los padres de Marianne en su país. Nos conocemos desde que teníamos memoria e hicimos un pacto, entre muchos otros, que cuando saliéramos de secundaria viviríamos juntas y estudiaríamos una carrera en el extranjero. Lamentablemente, si conoces a Marianne, sabrás que sus padres murieron en un naufragio en un crucero hace 6 años, por lo que desde entonces vivió con otra parte de su familia en París hasta secundaria que viajo hasta esta ciudad, con la herencia de sus padres, compro un departamento y este año dejo de estar bajo de los cuidados de su tutora, entonces me vine a vivir con ella para cuidarnos mutuamente y cumplir nuestra promesa. Obviamente nunca perdimos el contacto. Ahora ¿Me dejas tranquila?"

"Pues vaya sorpresa, no era ninguna de las opciones. Pero debes saber que la Marianne que conocías hace tiempo, no es la misma, en secundaria comenzó a tener conductas pervertidas que se transformaron en su carácter" Ignorando totalmente la petición de la mujer.

"Y eso, aunque sea cierto, corre a mi riesgo. Además, eso no quita que siga siendo mi amiga."

"No me digas luego que no te advertí" Pero el canalla, no se fue de allí y siguió compartiendo con Isabel, ella, al comprobar del todo que Arthur le quería proferir a su amiga mal, decidió seguirle la corriente, y si tenía que soportar a ese tipo para ver qué es lo que tramaba en su contra, lo haría. Con esa idea en mente saco de sus pensamientos el mal ánimo para con el sujeto que se estaba formando. Nadie le hace daño a sus amigos, nadie.

Esos pensamiento es rondaban en su cabeza cuando Gilbert apareció con su bandeja.

"¿Qué tal Isabel? Mi primera clase fue un asco"

"Así que te llamas Isabel" Acoto Arthur en voz alta.

La morena se pasó la mano por la cara exasperada ¿Podría soportarlo con su acento británico? Nunca le gustó. "Bien, Gilbert, no obstante acabo de salir de una de las clases más aburridas de la historia."

"¿Y este tipo quién es?" Gilbert puso cara de malas pulgas, tomándose muy en serio su deber de cuidar a la castaña.

"Un compañero de clases de Isabel, Arthur Kirkland"

"Otro Kirkland, acabo de tener clase con uno también, debe ser tu hermano, digo por las cejas" Le tendió la mano a lo que Arthur correspondió el gesto. "Bueno, Isabel, te llevo a tu próxima clase, para alcanzar a llegar a la mía. No queremos que Marianne me asesine"

"Hombre, que caballero eres. Vamos, realmente no sé dónde queda la sala 516. Vas a ser de gran ayuda"

Arthur frunció el ceño, y ese tipo ¿Quién era? Bueno, sabía que era Gilbert, pero éste no calzaba en la ecuación.

([o])

Horas más tarde, Isabel caminaba con Gilbert hasta su casa.

"Ese chico no se te despegaba. Isabel, es tu primera conquista universitaria."

"Gilbert, en definitiva, creo que él es un enemigo de Marianne, deberíamos tenerlo vigilado."

"Que paranoica, Dios, ni que fuera un asesino en serie. Debe ser, de esas pocas personas que antagonizan contigo y las tienes constantemente en tu vida, eso debe ser para Marianne, pero a ella le tiene sin cuidado o nos habría informado."

"¿Cómo que paranoica?" Y le empezó a hacer cosquillas al alemán, él se vengó y llegaron con lágrimas de risa en los ojos al 33 del edificio "SeaHeaven" Cuando entraron a la casa. Un exquisito olor a estofado impregno el ambiente, y vieron con más alegría como Marianne los saludaba desde la cocina con el delantal blanco un poco manchado con verde.

"¡Hey! ¿Cómo les fue en su primer día muchachos?" Pregunto mientras ponía los platos con olor celestial en la mesa.

"Mi día fue normal, varias clases absurdamente aburridas, pero el día de Isabel estuvo más entretenido, cuéntale mujer."

"No me digas. Arthur estuvo haciendo preguntas sobre mi."

"Bueno si, no se despego de mi lado."

"Es muy terco. Está un "poco" resentido desde que la chica que le gustaba me eligió a mí. No una, sino dos veces."

"¿Qué?" Miraron atónitos ambos. Formulándose miles de cuestionamientos en la cabeza en cuestión de segundos, pero nada más salió de su boca.

"Verán chicos, coman antes que se les enfrié a comida, es largo. Luego, junto con un buen vino en la sobremesa les cuento la historia."

Comieron lo más rápido que pudieron aunque la francesa les había servido tanto que quedaron con un sentimiento de pereza enorme, aun así emocionados por los que le fuera a contar. Cotillas.

La joven rubia se levantó de la mesa y busco un vino en la despensa, ese era perfecto. Isabel por lo pronto sacaba los platos y los llevaba a la cocina exigiendo que esperaran a que terminara de lavar los platos para empezar la historia, mientras Gilbert ponía tres copas de cristal de colores envolventes en la mesa. El atardecer estaba cayendo y al finalizar de lavar los trastos Isabel, volvió y tuvo que encender la luz para poder mirar bien sin chocar con objetos.

"Tampoco es tan maravillosa la historia para que estén tan expectantes."

"¿La vas a contar o no?" Gilbert, aunque prefería la cerveza, sirvió el vino que su amiga había dispuesto en la mesa.

Isabel y Gilbert se miraron significativamente al ver que la francesa solemnemente se aclaraba la garganta.

"Todo empezó cuando teníamos 13 o 14 años, la cuestión es que justo en esa época uno empieza a ver a los chicos del otro sexo con interés, fue ahí que entré a un internado de secundaria, llegue nueva, no conociendo a nadie allí, ni en esa ciudad. Realmente estaba muy triste por la muerte reciente de mis padres. Pero una chica, llamada Madeleine, de Seychelles, morena, de unos deslumbrantes ojos verde agua, se ofreció a ser mi amiga sinceramente sintiéndome una más del grupo. Había unos cuantos que se habían ofrecido de cursos superiores a ayudarme porque, bueno, ya saben.

Pero bien, también quede en el mismo curso que Arthur, nosotros desde el primer momento tuvimos peleas, es como que nos antagonizamos mutuamente, además él tiene algo que me hace querer siempre fastidiarle, creo que es por su timidez y que se hace el chico malo, cuando es muy ingenuo.

Así, pasaba lentamente ese año en que nos comenzamos a molestar mutuamente, nos hicimos bromas, chistosas y pesadas, incluso una vez se pasó de la raya y me cortó el pelo, toda la coleta, unos 30 cm de cabello. Ese día, me confabulé con su hermano mayor, le teñí el pelo negro y la piel azul con tintura permanente. Como vivíamos en un internado, los inspectores se enteraron de ello casi al instante y estuvimos a un pelo de ser expulsados, ese día estuvimos todo el día en detención, si no fuera por la Madeleine, no hubiésemos comido nada, fue entonces cuando mi sensor de cupido me di cuenta que a Arthur le gustaba esa niña. Le agradeció demasiado, incluso en nuestra situación de estar absolutamente hambrientos y se le quedo mirado fijamente mientras se deslizaba por donde ingreso a alimentarnos. Los meses siguientes, no podíamos sacarnos a Arthur de encima, se acercaba cada vez que podía y pasaba días con nosotras, tratando de ganarse la atención de su enamorada, pero ella no le daba ni bolas. Después de un verano, en que ella me invito a Seychelles –lo pasé excelente, las mejores playas sin duda- las cosas se pusieron un poco distorsionadas para mentes estrechas, creo que fue ahí cuando le empecé a gustar a mi flor. Ella comenzó a dar muestras extrañas pero inequívocas de afecto, me cocinaba pescado muchas veces (no muy bien, pero el esfuerzo es lo que vale) y por las noches cuando tenía miedo se aferraba a mí, no obstante yo la veía como una hermana menor. Arthur por su parte seguía prendado de ella, e incluso comenzó a tener celos desmedidos cuando hablaba con otros chicos, golpeando a algunos muy fuertemente. La relación con él se había relajado un poco desde que él comenzó a perseguir a la africana, al menos tenía otro punto donde dirigir su agresividad. Pero toda esa aparente tregua se fue un día al carajo cuando sin tanta incitación de mi parte, ella me acorraló en un pasillo y me besó. Para colmo de las confusiones y dramas telenovelescos, al momento de separarnos lo primero que vi fue a Arthur, con su cara llegando al suelo de la impresión. Me dio risa y le di otro beso a la chica. ¿Cómo querían que reaccionara? Tenía 15 años, y me comenzó a gustar experimentar, además me caía mal ese niño. Tres semanas después no sé cómo los padres de ella se enteraron de que su hija había tenido pensamientos y acciones poco correctas para con una niña (yo) y se la llevaron de vuelta a la isla. Me dio depresión unos días, y Arthur creo que me culpa hasta hoy de que ella se la hayan llevado del colegio. Así terminó ese año.

Luego, ocurrió algo incluso más bizarro, llegaron dos estudiantes de intercambio desde América. Gemelas. Lamentablemente me comenzó a gustar demasiado experimentar y empecé a mover las piezas para hacer un trío ¡Solo tenía 16, y nadie me guiaba! –Se rió. Una era en extremo tímida y fue como tener a otra hermanita menor, mientras que su gemela era en extremo extrovertida y le gustaba mucho figurar en todos lados, en seguida me di cuenta que le gustaba Arthur porque se estaba volviendo muy apetecible para el sexo opuesto, pero en esos tiempos él solo tenía ojos para nuestro juego de venganza. Emily, así se llamaba la chica extrovertida, se dio cuenta de eso, pero lo malinterpreto creyendo que yo le gustaba a Arthur, ¡Que ironía! Entonces no fue difícil convencerles de que hagamos un trío Las chicas se dieron en bandeja, literalmente, y como teníamos un trato que era para darle celos a Arthur (La información de que éramos enemigos casi a muerte la omití), nos encontró en situaciones bastante comprometedoras con las dos. Lo que me enteré más tarde, una noche caminando por los pasillos, es que a Arthur le gustaba Emily, lo vi ahí llorando y hablando con seres imaginarios. Ese chico está loco. En fin, no quería hacerle daño a Arthur aquella vez, pero no vi atracción por Emily en sus ojos, porque quería tener un affair con gemelas. Emily por su parte lucho por lograr su atención todo el resto del curso, sin embargo él seguía solo teniendo "ojos" para mi, seguíamos peleándonos, cada vez de formas más hirientes y creo que ella por fin descubrió la verdad en el paseo de curso, así que tuve que escapar de un intento de asesinato. Su hermana menor, igual me ayudo a escapar y volver antes de tiempo a mi casa viva.

En eso llegamos a este año, y veo que Arthur entro a la misma universidad que yo, vaya desgracia"

Gilbert e Isabel tenían la misma expresión que cuando ella les comenzó a narrar.

"¿Y entre ustedes nunca ha pasado nada? Huele a mucha tensión sexual." Acoto Isabel.

"No más allá que bromas."

"¿Nada de nada?" Fue el turno de Gilbert.

"En serio, igual me lo había planteado, pero bueno, no es que quiera darle ilusiones"

"¿Eres homosexual?" Pregunto Gilbert un poco trastocado con la sinceridad con las que le había hablado Marianne. Él también provenía de una familia ultrareligiosa y casi todo lo que les había contado habría hecho dar un par de ataque cardíacos a sus padres.

"No, igual me he acostado con hombres. Soy bi."

"Que oportuno saberlo, Marianne" Isabel estaba muy choqueada con la historia que su amiga le había contado, aun, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida y cambiado como persona igualmente se dispuso a cumplir la promesa que se habían hecho cuando niñas, eso le dio nuevas esperanzas y seguridades.

La botella de vino estaba medio vacía, y cada uno se fue a su cuarto a prepararse para los nuevos desafíos que vendrían, en especial Isabel, que miraba en su notebook los mensajes de los personajes de la vida que había dejado atrás.

* * *

_Daba la coincidencia que me enamoré de Isabel, Marianne, Gilbert y de Arthur al mismo tiempo. Por lo que quise crear esta historia. Gracias si llegaste hasta aquí. Dime, ¿Qué te pareció, lector- ? El atento se fijo que no señale la ciudad donde están, ¡Hasta la próxima!._


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola! De antemano les pido disculpas si se me paso alguna falta de ortografía. Si Isabel se enamora de Arthur, Marianne de alguien en serio y Gilbert encuentra una chica que lo golpee (Masoquista) me dan un reviewcito? :O –¡Saludos!_

* * *

"_Las chicas buenas van al cielo, las malas, a todos lados."_

* * *

_**II**_

Arthur miraba como dos de sus hermanos se golpeaban en mitad de la cena, aburrido comió una última vez y camino hasta su habitación murmurando palabras enojadas. Una vez en su habitación abrió su Facebook y busco entre los amigos de Marianne a Isabel. Sabía que le sería útil.

En eso, Isabel abría su laptop e ingresaba a su correo. Tres correos de su madre, dos de sus amigos y uno de su hermano. Después de leerlos detenidamente y ponerse un poco triste por los primeros, ingreso a Facebook, se alegró en ver varias solicitudes de amistad de los compañeros de universidad, y entre todas ellas estaba Arthur. Estuvo a punto de ponerle "En otro momento" pero recordó de su plan en que observaría secretamente al sujeto para ayudar a su amiga. Entró al perfil del rubio y le llamo la atención la última persona que había posteado en su muro. Emily. La chica que se había enredado con Marianne.

**Emily Jones** _Hace una hora aproximadamente_ en _Virginia, USA_

I miss you, Arthur, damn, come on to Virginia.

Many xoxoxox

Por la foto se veía una bellísima mujer que comía un helado de agua en una playa de aguas cristalinas. Le dio un poco de celos estar en un lugar tan paradisiaco, pero en seguida la morena volvió a tener su sonrisa característica en la cara, cuando vio que Gilbert entraba a su pieza.

"¿Y qué piensas de todo lo que nos contó Marianne?"

"Que he vivido poco." Sonrió aún más. "Simplemente cada uno tiene su forma de hacer las cosas, pero sigue siendo ella misma. Es lo importante."

"Si. Bueno, a lo que venía era a avisarte que mañana en la tarde viene el empleado que contraté, si quieres que no encuentre algo que no quieras mostrar mientras limpia. Jajaja. Oye, eso que está ahí ¿Qué es…?" Una gran araña recorría la cama de la española, ella miró pálida la escena y se puso tras Gilbert.

"¡Mátala! tengo aracnofobia"

Ante los gritos que se estaban escuchando en la pieza de Isabel, la curiosa Marianne entró.

"Oigan si querían acción, me debieron invitar"

"Marianne, es que no puedo matar la araña que está en la cama mientras Isabel no me suelte. Soy fantástico, pero nunca a tal escala."

Marianne enfoco la vista en la araña que aún no se había ido a su esquina. Tomó un libro de Isabel y la mató. Isabel soltó a Gilbert precavidamente. Mientras miraba el cadáver de la invasora.

"¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?" No fue la inquisición, pero las arañas le daban terror.

"¿A quién le dices?" Gilbert le miro incrédulo, si aparecía otra araña e Isabel volvía a enterrar sus uñas en su piel con miedo y desesperación no sabía se aguantaría las lágrimas y gritos de dolor. (Que inocente.)

"A mí, Gilbert, a quien más" Marianne movió la cabeza en negación "Por supuesto, Isabel. Durmamos juntas."

¿Había sido una buena decisión?

Eso era lo que pensaba Isabel cuando ya habían pasado más de dos horas en la cama de Marianne. El olor a perfume Channel impregnaba tanto la almohada, que solo podía mirar el techo, pues si estaba de lado le daría nauseas. Además de cuando en cuando, Marianne se revolvía en sueños y pasaba a tocar ya sea los pechos, labios, trasero, o cintura de su amiga. Esta inocentemente sacaba las manos de la francesa y seguía tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero no podía. Así que como a las 3 de la madrugada, fue a su habitación movió la cama para que quedara lejos de las paredes, reviso miles de veces las cobijas, y se durmió.

Esa noche soñó con una obra de teatro, en que todos usaban máscaras como en la antigua Grecia, pero ella, le tocaba interpretar un papel y no tenía ninguna. Aparecía Arthur con la máscara negra, estaba llorando bajo ella.

El reloj sonó a las 7 de la mañana y ella con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Marianne. Agarró sus hombros y la empezó a sacudir. Después de 5 minutos haciendo eso y no obtener resultado, abrió la ventana y silbó con coquetería. Su estrategia sirvió. La rubia se levantó preguntándole a quien había visto, Isabel se hizo la desentendida. Despertar a Gilbert no fue problema, porque él ya estaba vestido, así que se dirigió a preparar el desayuno.

"Acuérdense que en la tarde viene el empleado. Yo no estaré pues iré a hacer las compras. No hay problema Isabel en que vuelvas sola a la casa ¿verdad?"

"No, ninguno"

Caminaron nuevamente hasta la universidad, aunque esta vez Marianne ni Gilbert la llevaron hasta el salón porque iban un poco atrasados, Isabel tenía serios problemas para ubicarse por lo que llegó media hora tarde. Miro hacia todos lados buscando a Arthur, pero no estaba. Y no estuvo en ninguna de las clases del día. Pero eso, le dio la oportunidad de conocer a Emma y Elizabetha. Dos chicas que cursaban el mismo curso de Bachillerato y que se quedaron de juntar en la noche en la casa de Isabel a hacer un trabajo de "Formas didácticas del Discurso Contemporáneo" que el profesor les había asignado para la próxima clase.

"¿No hay problema que nos quedemos hasta tarde allí? ¿Estas segura, Isabel?" Dijo Emma mientras les ofrecía bombones de chocolate a las otras dos chicas.

"Seguro, vivo con dos amigos. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que si había que hacer trabajos por las noches, los hiciéramos en la casa." Además no creía que Gilbert le gustara ir a buscarla a un lugar random en la ciudad.

"Entonces nos vemos allí"

"Si, aquí tienen la dirección" Isabel extendió dos papeles con la dirección a las chicas, y al mismo tiempo saboreaba el chocolate con relleno de menta. "Trae más chocolates en la tarde ¡Por favor!"

Llegó a la casa un poco antes de lo habitual porque se había suspendido la última clase, fue entonces cuando tomo atención de que tenía tiempo para un largo y espumoso baño relajante.

Entró a la bañera y fue ahí cuando se percató que no estaba sola en la casa. Un joven de ojos verdes miró hacia atrás pues estaba de cuclillas a espaldas de ella, ahí entre medio sorprendida y pudorosa la vio, tapando solo su parte delantera con los shampoos y jabones para su baño. Él por su parte, soltó el envase de limpiador de tinas cayendo sonoramente. Los colores rosáceos del rostro del moreno cambiaron a rojos, hasta incluso alcanzar grados púrpura.

"Eres el empleado." Atinó a decir, se le había olvidado completamente.

"S…si" Lovino, así se llamaba el joven de cabellos castaños que la miraba embelesado.

"¿Pu…puedes taparte los ojos mientras salgo?" Se sintió una idiota diciendo eso, y la avergonzó más el hecho de que el chico obedeció haciendo que la escena fuera enormemente cómica.

Lovino pensó que era la mujer más linda que había visto nunca.

Minutos más tarde ella estaba vestida y el joven italiano estaba en la puerta, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza sujetando el bolso que traía todos los artículos de aseo. Pero antes de que alguno abriera la boca, la puerta principal de la casa se abrió mostrando a Gilbert con otro chico que sonriente que hablaba sin parar con el alemán. Ambos se quedaron en silencio cuando vieron la extraña situación en que estaba Isabel y Lovino, ellos iban cargando las bolsas del supermercado.

"¡Hermano! No sabes que buena noticia te tengo, Gilbert nos invitó a su cumpleaños el próximo fin de semana. Dice que habrán muchachas muy guapas" El joven miró a Isabel. "¡Hola bellísima Srta.! Mi nombre es Feliciano y con mi hermano nos ocupamos de la limpieza de la casa. Veo que ya lo conoce, es el mejor."

"Hola Feliciano." ¿Lo podré llamar Feli? Pensó. La española se emocionó por la felicidad que transmitía el italiano. "Me llamo Isabel, me puedes decir como quieras" Tenía unas ganas terribles de abrazarlo. Era de esas personas simpáticas a morir. Hace unos instantes se había olvidado de que el hermano de ese sujeto había sido el primer hombre en verla como vino al mundo.

"Claro" Sonrió el sujeto con caballerosidad.

"Feliciano, creo que nos deberíamos ir marchando" Dijo Lovino un tanto enojado por la atención que había despertado su hermano en la morena.

"Si, hermano, vámonos. Adiós Isabel y Gilbert. Nos vemos la próxima semana, en la limpieza y luego ¡en la fiesta!"

Minutos después que se habían marchado entró Marianne con Arthur a la casa. Tanto Gilbert como Isabel miraron la escena como si hubiera invasión extraterrestre. Especialmente cuando el rubio saco de su bolso una caja de té premiun y lo dejó en la mesa.

"Hola"

¿Por qué estaba allí? Interrogante lanzada al espacio desde las mentes de la morena y el albino. En definitiva, no había razones ¿O sí?

"Chicos, no van a decir Hola a Arthur" Marianne les dijo divertida por la reacción.

"Hola" Dijeron ambos automáticamente. Que la joven francesa lo trajera a su casa debía ser bipolaridad o esquizofrenia, no se explicaban el fenómeno. Gilbert, se escapó sigilosamente a la cocina con las bolsas de compras intuyendo que se pondrían a pelear.

"Isabel, tampoco me mires así. Vine a pedirte los apuntes de hoy y si puedo estar en tu grupo de discurso contemporáneo." El sonrojo que coloreaba su rostro lo hizo ver excesivamente tierno.

"Y una cita ¿verdad Arthur?" Marianne agregó rápidamente.

"¿Qué...é…é?"

"Por eso te traje aquí Arthur, dijimos que sería con esa condición."

"Rana mentirosa. Isabel, no la escuches, necesito esos apuntes."

"No tienes por qué ser tan tímido, estamos en confianza. Además el cuerpo de Isabel es tan tibio, seguramente estas ansioso de pasar una noche de pasión con ella."

"Cállate, no es nada de eso, solo en tu mente enferma podría formularse tales maquinaciones." Miro a Isabel completamente rojo. "Entonces ¿Qué dices?"

"Sobre los apuntes, no hay inconveniente. Sobre Discurso Contemporáneo, hay que conversarlo con las otras integrantes del grupo"

"Ya lo conversé, por eso vine hasta aquí. ¿Puedo pasar a tu habitación a transcribirlos?" La mirada significativa de Marianne no se dejó esperar.

"Claro, nosotros cenaremos ahora." Isabel agarro del brazo a Marianne y la llevo a la cocina, donde estaba Gilbert poniendo unos tarros de piñas en conserva en la despensa.

"¿Por qué trajiste al enemigo a casa, Marianne? No entiendo nada." Isabel la interrogo.

"Me lo encontré camino a aquí"

"¿Qué? Y como se enteró de nuestra dirección…" Gilbert se sumó a la conversación.

"Mi principal pregunta sería ¿Cómo se enteró que iba a hacer el trabajo con Emma y Elizabetha?"

"Y lo dejaste solo en tu habitación, Isabel. Quizás está robando tu ropa interior para…"

"Marianne, basta, ya está suficientemente paranoica para que agregues acoso sexual." Gilbert pasó un brazo por los hombros de Isabel. "No te preocupes el grandioso yo te protegerá de ese cejotas."

No obstante, a la morena le sonó el estómago en ese momento y miro con sus inocentes ojos a Marianne. "Tengo mucha hambre, aliméntame. Por favooooor."

Se escucharon por toda la casa las carcajadas de los tres.

En la mesa, con la lasaña ya servida, la francesa no podía parar de reír. Pues preguntándose cómo les había ido en su día, Isabel les contó el incidente de la tina. Pero lo que coronó ese día fue la expresión de pudor de Arthur cuando salió de la habitación para ir al baño y escuchar justamente ese trozo de conversación.

Horas más tarde, una vez que Isabel ya no podía aplazar más entrar en la habitación donde estaba el huésped, ahí estaba Arthur en el escritorio pasando la última clase de los apuntes de Isabel.

"Faltan varios datos en esta parte. ¿Te estabas quedando dormida de nuevo?"

Isabel se acercó a sus apuntes y los tomo, Arthur los agarro antes de que se los llevara lejos, y estuvieron forcejeando un buen rato.

"Dámelos, si no te gustan, pues mala suerte, no te los presto nunca más"

"No dije eso, solo que le faltan detalles." Forcejeó más fuerte, lo que hizo que Isabel perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre él en la cama.

En ese momento, entró Emma y Elizabetha en la habitación.

"Isabel, no sabía que tu compañero de casa era Gilbert, ese engreído…" Elizabetha estaba reclamando por adelantado, cuando se encontró con la erótica imagen de los jóvenes.

"Esperaremos un rato afuera." Emma tomo del hombro a Elizabetha y cerró la puerta.

"Bájate. Por favor." La parte caballerosa de su estricta educación a la inglesa afloro en aquel momento de desesperación, ya que del rojo pasó a un color lívido cuando vio a las chicas entrar a la pieza. Isabel y Arthur se miraron a centímetros de distancia pudiendo claramente grabar el olor de sus perfumes en la memoria, tal vez también, los grados exactos del cuerpo de cada uno.

Isabel sorprendida por el cambio de actitud del inglés, se levantó un tanto sonrojada, no soltando sus apuntes.

"Bueno, que esto quede aquí"

Arthur asintió y tendió su mano. "Me puedes devolver tus apuntes para terminar de pasarlos."

Isabel le miro feo, pero le devolvió los apuntes. La muchacha salió de la habitación y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado allá adentro?

"Hola chicas, disculpen lo que paso allá adentro, les aseguro que no es nada de lo que se están imaginando, en serio, ¿Qué les parece si empezamos a hacer el trabajo y así no lo terminamos tan tarde? Por cierto ¿Arthur realmente les preguntó si podía formar parte de nuestro grupo?"

Ambas la miraron suspicaces, pero no quisieron hacer ninguna pregunta.

"Isabel, pero si tú misma pusiste en la red qué harías el trabajo con nosotras antes de salir de clases hoy, Arthur pregunto si podía unírsenos, y escribimos ahí a dirección. No pensé que te iba a molestar."

"Eh, no me molestó, me sorprendió más bien" Se había olvidado completamente de revisar su correo y esas cosas, luego de que paso lo que paso ese día.

"Bueno chicas, manos a la obra" Emma entró nuevamente en la pieza de la ibérica, seguida por Elizabetha. Isabel comprendió que le esperaba una larga noche con el nuevo grupo que se había formado. Lo bueno, es que estaba Emma y Elizabetha, la sola presencia de ambas le ganarían a las ironías de Arthur. Con ese pensamiento en mente, la sonrisa de Isabel volvió a adornar su rostro.

Entre tanto, Gilbert miró de reojo desde la puerta de su habitación como Elizabetha entraba en la de Isabel. El mundo es tan pequeño.

Y Marianne, ella, ajena al estrés universitario estaba arreglándose para salir a las pistas aquella noche. Además debía ponerse al día, con uno de sus mejores amigos, el hermano de Arthur, Ian.

* * *

_¡Hasta la próxima! Se viene Fiestaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ian Kirkland es Escocia. Arthur tiene 5 hermanos, ya aparecerán._

_El hermano de Bélgica (de Emma) es Holanda. (es Driek)_

* * *

_"Mejor pocos truenos en la boca y más rayos en la mano."_

* * *

_**III**_

Las luces tenues del bar daban la leve sensación de mareo. Pero eso a Marianne le daba igual, porque venía a disfrutar la parafernalia nocturna, caminó felinamente hasta el segundo piso del lugar y ahí, con un cigarro en una mano y un vaso de whisky en la otra, un joven de apariencia fortachona y alegre, se diluía en la noche. Marianne se arregló el pelo mientras se sentaba frente a él. Ian, así se llamaba, la miró sonriente, terminándose en el acto el vaso de whisky.

"Aaah, éste cada vez sabe mejor."

"Ian, deberías dejar de tomar un rato, no quiero llevarte nuevamente a tu casa a cuestas. Pesas mucho. Mejor mantente lúcido para que conversemos y quizás que otras cosas más." Le guiño un ojo.

"Marianne, no seas pesada. Te estas pareciendo a mi madre."

"¿De verdad?" Sonrió confusa, parecía una discusión matrimonial.

"Jajaja, debiste ver tu cara. Por supuesto que no, eres muchísimo más linda." Y diciendo esto le sirvió un vaso de whisky a Marianne, esta comenzó a beberlo mirando de reojo a su amigo que ya comenzaba a tener la nariz colorada.

En el departamento 33, el grupo de Discurso Contemporáneo acababa de terminar el trabajo cerca de la medianoche, al pasar unos minutos cuantos minutos, sonó el timbre. La canción más conocida de Amelie. Isabel la comenzaba a odiar.

"Creo que llegó mi hermano" Emma se levantó frotándose los ojos con cansancio. "Gracias por prestar tu casa Isa."

"De nada, puedes venir cuando quieras. Es más, chicas, deberían venir al cumpleaños de Gilbert la próxima semana, esa fiesta promete mucho. Especialmente por los dos chicos del aseo."

"¿Los dos chicos del aseo?" Preguntó Emma, evitando mirar a Elizabetha que estaba en un dilema interno.

"Hoy los conocí, son mellizos. Guapísimos." Isabel lo dijo con una gran sonrisa soñadora en la cara, todas ignoraban totalmente a Arthur cuya venita en la sien crecía cada vez más.

"Cuenta conmigo. Ahora me voy con mi hermano o discutiremos." Emma hizo un gesto con la mano a los tres y salió por la puerta.

"Gracias por la invitación, pero no sé si quisiera venir al cumpleaños de Gilbert." Elizabetha trató de decirlo sin el enojo que le provocaba para que Isabel no malinterpretara.

"Perooo Elizabetha, son las dos únicas amigas además de Marianne y Gilbert." Los ojos lagrimosos de Isabel fueron argumento suficiente.

"Está bien, está bien. Vendré."

"¡Aaaah! ¡Eres la mejor!" Y la abrazó.

"Te dejaremos abajo en el taxi. ¿Verdad Arthur?" Se acordó de la existencia del sujeto.

"¿Qué?"

Bajaron hasta la calle dejando a Elizabetha en el taxi. Isabel se despidió de ella muy sonriente, Arthur solo con un gesto con la mano. El silencio reinó por un buen rato entre ellos, hasta que lo rompió la morena.

"A todo esto ¿Por qué faltaste hoy?"

"Creo que debería contártelo." Arthur meditó. Pero antes de contarle a Isabel lo que había sucedido, otro taxi pasó y paró frente a ellos.

"Sera en otra ocasión. Nos vemos mañana."

Isabel se despidió con la mano pensativa. Subió a su pieza, quedándose dormida en cuestión de segundos.

Eran las 5.30 cuando se despertó por un ruido extraño en la casa. Isabel caminó hasta la puerta y abrió una ranura, al otro lado se veía a Marianne caminando muy cómicamente hacia el refrigerador. Al salir de su habitación, se dio cuenta que Gilbert también tenía su puerta abierta viendo de dónde provenía el ruido.

"¡Marianne! ¿Estás bien?"

"Isabeeeeel, mira que temprano es, ni siquiera sale el sol aún. Anda a acostarte. Espeeera." Y así como cómicamente caminaba… se tambaleo hasta el cuarto de Isabel. "¡Arthur! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo se sintió pasar esa noche de pasión con Isaaa? Vamos, cuéntame."

Isabel entendió que no podía razonar con su amiga así, es decir, no cuando ella le estaba reclamando a una almohada amarilla. Por lo que con Gilbert la cargó hasta su cama. Se quedó dormida en seguida.

Así fue como empezaron ese viernes.

"Pero no entiendo por qué Elizabetha te tiene tanta manía." Isabel le dijo a Gilbert camino a la Universidad.

"No es tan importante."

"Si no me cuentas, no entenderé."

"Es largo pero bien, te contaré. Luego no me alegues si llegas atrasada a tu clase. Debe quedar en secreto ¿Esta bien?.

Todo comenzó hace muchos años, tantos que no recuerdo.

Nosotros éramos vecinos en una villa en el barrio antiguo de Berlín. La verdad es que a Elizabetha yo la conocí como un chico, quiero decir, yo pensaba que era un chico. Ella se vestía como uno y creía que era uno. Nos las pasábamos peleando, compitiendo y sacándonos de quicio. Especialmente a causa de un niño músico que vivía a dos cuadras de allí. El muchacho muy prodigio será pero no sabía nada de la vida y era muy fácil quitarle sus juguetes, además de su comida. Elizabetha lo defendía con pasión, tanta que muchas veces fui a parar al servicio médico. Pero eran buenos tiempos, bueno, todo eso hasta que llegamos a secundaria y a ella la trasfirieron a un colegio de señoritas. No sabes cuánto me arrepentí de haberla golpeado, y que decir cuando en mi casa se enteraron, me hicieron ir todos los sábados a la iglesia y ayudar al Padre. Fue realmente malo. Bueno, en los veranos Elizabetha volvía, pero trataba de no encontrarme con ella, pero ese austriaco cada vez se volvió más irritante. Un día nos pusimos a pelear en la calle, ella salió a defenderlo porque ya lo había reducido a una masa de huesos y carne, y ahí, cuando me golpeo miles de veces se forjó nuestra enemistad. La verdad es que no la odio, pero parece que ella sí.

Y como Marianne dijo respecto a Arthur, lamentablemente quedamos en la misma universidad. Seguramente también esta Roderich."

"Vaya, no esperaba un trasfondo tan violento. Y yo que la invite a tu fiesta de cumpleaños."

"¿Qué hiciste qué?"

"No te enojes, no sabía que era tan profunda su enemistad."

"Ya ¿Y acepto?"

"Si. Tal vez puedan arreglar sus problemas, Gilbert, velo como una oportunidad."

"Sii, claro." A Gilbert le corrió una gota de sudor pensando en todas las cosas que le haría Elizabetha en esa fiesta.

Ciertamente llegaría atrasada a su primera clase del día.

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando Isabel llegó a la casa, ahí, en piyama, Marianne estaba en la mesa tomándose un café cargado. Le sonrió a Isabel.

"¿Cómo te fue Isabel?"

"Solo te puedo decir que fue un día muy raro."

"Defíneme raro."

"Arthur fue amoroso, conocí al hermano de Emma que parece odiarme, y metí la pata de una manera enorme con Elizabetha y Gilbert." Isabel suspiro cansinamente y le robó un sorbo de café a Marianne.

"¿Sabes que así te voy a dar un beso indirecto?"

"Ya, Marianne, en serio, no entiendo cómo pueden existir días así."

"Está bien. Empecemos por lo primero. ¿Cómo fue eso que Arthur estaba amoroso hoy día?"

"Empezó por agradecerme por lo de ayer, me invito al almuerzo, y después me contó sobre la historia de su padre enfermo."

"¿Y lo terminaste invitando a la fiesta de Gilbert?"

"Pues sí."

"Isabel, he ahí la explicación a tanta amabilidad para con tu persona. Siempre es así. Vas a tener que cuidarlo tú, sí. Porque ayer yo invite a Ian con otros hermanos y nosotros somos el clan anti-Arthur. Suerte. ¿Y cuéntame, que pasó con el hermano de Emma?"

"Es que tenía un juego tan guay en su computadora, le empecé a hacer preguntas sobre cómo se jugaba y cómo funcionaba a nivel técnico. Creo que le hice demasiadas preguntas y estaba demasiado entusiasmada. Se irritó y no me habló más por un buen rato."

"Bueno, se enojó solamente, no es que te odie. Me imagino que Gilbert te contó lo de Elizabetha."

"Sí. Y ayer la invité a la fiesta de cumpleaños." Paso una mano por su cara.

Marianne sintió lástima por su amiga. Así que comenzó a prepararle un café, antes de comenzar a cocinar.

Gilbert llegó un poco más tarde, cuando la cena estaba servida. Aun cuando Isabel se sintiera culpable, Gilbert seguía como si nada. Alegre y con el ego un poco grande, lo que la tranquilizo. Sonó nuevamente el timbre. Isabel se acercó a la cajita musical y le sacó las pilas. Marianne se las quito de las manos y la puso de nuevo.

"Esa canción es mi favorita. Déjala."

"Pero Marianne, me tiene loca."

"Ya, compra otro entonces."

"Lo haré, pero por mientras… que no se escuche."

"No sé yo." Isabel derrotada fue a abrir la puerta.

Frente a ella, un joven de cabellos rojos y un parecido increíble a un cierto sujeto que no se le despegaba, llegó campante, la estudió de arriba a abajo y la abrazó.

"Tú debes ser Isabel, Marianne me ha hablado maravillas de ti."

"¿Y tú eres?"

"Ah, perdón, soy Ian Kirkland. ¡Gracias al cielo apareciste! Ya pensaba Arthur sería virgen y amargado hasta los 40. Con lo perfeccionista que es." Igual tenía 18 no más, pero mientras antes mejor.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué no están saliendo? He escuchado muchos rumores en la universidad que están locamente enamorados, incluso que ayer paso lo que tenía que pasar." Ajeno a la estupefacción de la joven. Isabel no sabía que decir.

"Gilbert, amigo ¿Cómo estás?" Pasó al lado de Isabel que estaba de piedra con la noticia de que supuestamente había perdido su virginidad. ¿Cuándo, que no se enteró?

"No puedes andar diciendo esas cosas por la vida. ¿Viste como dejaste a Isabel?" Gilbert se rió y Marianne le puso una mano en el hombro de Ian.

"¿Rumores?"

"Ah si ayer uno de mis hermanos menores me dijo que Arthur llegó pasadas las 1 am, y venía sonriendo. Hoy en la universidad, me enteré de una buena fuente, que los vieron en la cama jugando a los roles."

"Isabel, exijo…" Gilbert miró a Marianne "Es decir, exigimos una explicación."

Isabel solo atinó a reír por lo absurdo de la situación, con tres caras expectantes esperando su respuesta. Ese día era de lo más raro.

Ian estaba allí para planificar la fiesta de Gilbert. Planearon como lo harían para comprar las cosas, calculando los invitados, que ascendían a 30 solo para ese departamento tan pequeño. Más tarde, cuando Ian ya se había ido del departamento, riendose con la verdad de lo que paso realmente entre Arthur e Isabel, recibieron un video llamado de los padres de ella, cuidándose de no revelar la existencia de Gilbert. Así como pasan los fin de semana, rápidamente, llegó el día lunes y la rutina de despertarse temprano y dormirse tarde.

La semana paso lenta, entre las nuevas visitas a la biblioteca, la odiosa compañía constante de Arthur, los rumores de los chismosos universitarios, y las bromas con sus amigos. Llegó el jueves, el día de limpieza, pero no pudo ver a Feliciano y Lovino porque no suspendieron nuevamente la clase hasta el día viernes en que era el día D.

Las botellas de vodka, ron y cerveza llenaban el refrigerador. Como siempre Marianne se había lucido con aperitivos y comida espectacular para una noche de baile, conversaciones y mucho, pero mucho alcohol.

Marianne insistió tanto que termino vistiendo, maquillando y peinando a Isabel. La dejo tan arrebatadoramente linda que ella misma la empezó a toquetear. Isabel estaba entusiasmada, era la primera fiesta de universitarios a la que asistiría. Pobre, no sabía la definición de distorsión.

"Ya Isabel, estas lista para romper el corazón de Arthur. Asegúrate de pisárselo con ese tacón en la noche y después, te vienes a mi cama y celebramos."

"Marianne, ya sabes que no hay nada…"

Sonó ese maldito timbre.

Gilbert abrió la puerta encontrándose con los hermanos Vargas, llevaban cada uno un gran regalo.

"¡Gilbert! Feliz Cumpleaños." Feliciano se acercó y abrazo fuertemente al cumpleañero. Lovino solo le entregó el regalo y entró a la casa. Cuando vio a Isabel con esa polera larga roja, ceñida al cuerpo con legings y su pelo, con su moño característico, supo que se había enamorado.

Isabel se acercó a ellos y los saludos a ambos en un gran abrazo. Marianne, que nunca se pierde nada, se unió, en tanto Gilbert abría nuevamente la puerta y ahí estaban, los hermanos Kirkland. Cuatro de ellos, porque a los dos menores, nunca lo dejaban salir de casa. Arthur fue el último en entrar porque tenía más recelo en hacerlo. Cuando entro, vio a Isabel hablando con Lovino. Es decir, a Lovino hablando con Isabel, porque el chico se veía bastante entusiasmado tanto en tanto le tocaba los hombros o el pelo, diciendo cosas que hacían a Isabel mirar nerviosa, si bien seguía con esa sonrisa. Estaba bellísima. Cuando miro a Marianne, ésta le lanzó un beso. En seguida miro hacia otro lado, enojado.

"…Entonces, pregunté cuán lejos podía llegar si él pedaleaba mientras yo descansaba y así sucesivamente. Feliciano acepto pero se desmayó, nos quedamos en medio del lago toda esa tarde, hasta que emergencias nos vino a rescatar… Otra vez Feliciano y yo, en la Toscana, acompañamos al abuelo a cosechar tomates. A mi hermano le dio insolación y se desmayó, pero en la tarde cuando era hora de comer estuvo muy consiente, aun así terminamos en el hospital por indigestión, lástima porque realmente las pastas de la abuela eran las mejores…"

"¿También fuiste a cosechar tomates cuando niño?" Isabel lo miraba con ojos soñadores.

"Si, de los mejores recuerdos de infancia."

"¡Lovi! Nos parecemos mucho." La joven lo abrazo con cariño.

"¿Lovi?" Interrogó el chico sorprendido y un tanto sonrojado por la vergüenza. "No es un poco infantil…"

"Pero Lovi, es un apodo de cariño" Lovino no pudo protestar a la cara de alegría de la joven.

"Isabel, aquí estabas. ¿Viste que publicaron las notas del trabajo?" Arthur entró en escena. Isabel cambió levemente su sonrisa por sorpresa. Lovino miro con recelo a ese tipo. ¿Quién se creía que era?

Unos minutos más tarde Lovino se había aburrido de ver como ese antipático le quitaba la atención de la española, por eso con un ligero sonrojo le dijo si quería bailar. Isabel, entusiasta acepto, dejando a Arthur en la mesa mientras Ian le servía un vaso de ron con malicia.

Ya habían llegado otros jóvenes que se habían puesto a bailar. Emma y Elizabetha estaban ya ahí, se encontraron con Isabel y Lovino en el living ahora acomodado como sala de baile.

"¿Alguna le dijo a alguien sobre lo que vieron ayer en la tarde cuando entraron a la pieza?"

"Lo siento, Isabel, a mí se me salió cuando volvíamos a casa con mi hermano." Emma se disculpó.

"Yo no le he dicho a nadie" Elizabetha dijo, mientras trataba de encontrarle el ritmo a una canción de Lady Gaga que se escuchaba de fondo. Unas parejas más se unieron al grupo, entre ellos Gilbert. Elizabetha lo miró con enojo, pero se prometió que no estallaría.

Isabel ajena a las complicadas miradas de Gilbert y Elizabetha, se divertía. Una hora estuvo bailando con el grupo que se había formado, lo estaba pasando genial. Una vez cansada y cuando Emma comenzó a bailar con Lovino, ella fue a tomar un jugo pues le picaba un poco la garganta.

"Te estabas insinuando."

"¿Qué?"

"Con ese chico. Lovino."

"¿Y eso a que viene?"

"Me importa porque tú te me estuviste insinuando antes. No te entiendo."

"Yo no me estuve insinuando a nadie, Arthur." Isabel al notar la botella vacía que tenía el sujeto a su lado, comprendió por qué estaba hablando sandeces. Miro con reproche a quien estaba al lado de ella, sujetándose la boca para que no se escucharan sus carcajadas mientras que abría otra botella y llenaba el vaso de Arthur.

"Isabel, que mala mujer." El hermano mayor de éste agregó a la conversación.

"¿Contigo también?" Arthur miro a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

"Y conmigo." A Marianne se le notaban las pequeñas convulsiones que surgían de su estómago, estaba aguantándose el ataque de risa.

"Esto no es justo, Isabel ¿Incluso con la rana? Ya verás Marianne, eres una desgraciada." Y trató de darle tirarle el pelo, pero Marianne lo esquivo sin problemas.

No podía creer su mala suerte. Arthur había proclamado que sería su única compañía esa noche, luego que Ian y Marianne se rieron por última vez y fueron a bailar a la pista. Paso con cansancio su mano por la cara, pero con determinación se quedó a su lado, para vigilar que no le hiciera nada a Marianne así como estaba de borracho. ¿Y Marianne? Ya no se veía entre toda la gente del departamento. Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando vio que un par de chicos entraban en su pieza. Intuía que era lo que pasaría así que se apresuró a sacarlos de allí. Una vez que los saco, de manera poco brusca claro está, verifico que nada faltara se dio vuelta para salir y seguir vigilando a Arthur, pero él estaba dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

"¿Por qué eres tan cruel, Isabel?" Se acercó y le agarró un mechón de cabello. En esa torpe acción se tambaleo hacia adelante agarrando por sorpresa a la española.

Arthur cayó sobre Isabel en la cama. Ésta forcejeo pensando que iría más allá, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando sintió la respiración acompasada en su cuello, señal inequívoca que estaba profundamente dormido. Le dio lástima, seguramente no estaba acostumbrado a beber.

Antes de abrir los ojos trato de acomodarse, pero se detuvo del intento cuando sintió una respiración en su oreja, se asustó. Toco bajo él, un cuerpo tibio y curvilíneo servía de colchón, su mente trabajo lenta por el alcohol en la sangre.

"Di "sushi"" Arthur se asustó otra vez y miró hacia atrás, ahí estaba un asiático con una cámara de alta resolución y al lado de él, Marianne, con una sonrisa satisfecha. Bajo él, Isabel, con la cara más roja que podrías imaginar por la reciente inspección.

"¡No es lo que crees!" En un golpe de cordura.

Fuera de la habitación Gilbert regañaba a Ian por enterarse que él había dejado a Marianne tan borracha la semana pasada. Ian se excusaba en que no recordaba en que había terminado esa noche. La cara de Gilbert muto, al percatarse que alguien abría la puerta y tras ella estaba Roderich, Elizabetha corrió con su abrigo y su bolso hasta él. Le empezó a hervir la sangre.

Tan sólo eran las 3 de la madrugada.

* * *

_Sigue la fiestaaaaa, y viene la tragedia D:_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Acción y Drama xD! Si no soportas la profundización en los personajes… ¡Para aquí!, ¡Detente!, ¡No sigas!... bueno te lo advertí D:_

* * *

"_Vendrás ¿verdad?_

_¿Vendrás a incorporarte a la danza?_

_Cuanto más lejos de Inglaterra, más cerca de Francia._

_Por el contrario –continuo Tweedledum—,_

_Si era así, podría ser; _

_Y si fuera así, sería;_

_Pero como no es, no es, _

_Es lo lógico." __**Lewis Carroll.**_

* * *

_**IV**_

"Iaaaaaaaan" Marianne llamó al ver como el rostro de Arthur comenzaba a mutar del rosado al rojo furioso. Se irguió en toda su altura, lo que le provocó un adrenalinico mareo. Isabel se levantó también y anticipándose a una escena violenta abrazo por detrás a Arthur, inmovilizándolo con una fuerza admirable.

"¡Suéltame! Sólo quería irme de aquí. Y de paso, destruir esa cámara."

"Por supuesto que no." Dijo convencido el asiático que ponía su cámara tras él.

"¿No vas a hacer nada? Tú también apareces en la foto. Tremenda amiga que te gastas ¿No?" Reclamó a Isabel.

"Ya hablaremos, pero no hagas una escena. Si te invité era para que nos distrajéramos de la Universidad, no para que crearas más problemas." Respondió al borracho.

Arthur iba a protestar, pero los solazó un golpe sordo proveniente del living, recién ahí se fijaron que la música ahora no llenaba el ambiente. Los cuatro salieron, aunque Isabel con dificultad pues seguía abrazando por detrás al inglés.

Solo una palabra. Caos.

Las luces estaban encendidas y mostraban, asimismo del desastre en la casa llena de vasos sucios y botellas vacías, dos jóvenes golpeándose en el suelo, y un circulo formado de personas ya sea apoyando o solo mirando la pelea.

Uno era el festejado y otro, uno que ni Isabel ni Marianne conocían. Elizabetha e Ian trataban de separarlos sin éxito.

* * *

Cuatro horas más tarde, Isabel estaba al lado de Gilbert sujetando un pedazo de carne congelado sobre el rostro de su amigo. Marianne también se hallaba en la escena, limpiándole el labio de sangre con un poco de vodka.

"Ay" Se quejó Gilbert al sentir arder el labio.

"Listo. Es todo lo que puedo hacer. Si quieres que lo suturen tendremos que ir al hospital." Marianne se sentó derrotada junto a Ian que tenía una taza de café humeante en la mano. Se lo quito y tomó la mitad del contenido no importandole las quejas del dueño.

"Bueno Gilbert, creo que no nos contaste la historia completa. Es imposible que golpees así a alguien que solo te irrita de presencia." Isabel le dijo.

"Simplemente no quería que se enteraran la verdadera razón de por qué odio a Roderich."

"Además del argumento pesado de que te gusta Elizabetha." Marianne tiernamente agregó.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Sorprendido observó demasiado rápido a Marianne, con ese movimiento hizo que Isabel apretara fuerte contra su mejilla el pedazo de carne congelado. Soltó un grito de dolor.

"Lo vi en tus ojos. A un francés jamás lo puedes engañar en esos temas, no insistas en que no es verdad."

"Cree lo que quieras creer, Marianne." Gilbert la miró enfadado.

"No nos desviemos del tema, cuéntanos la verdad Gilbert." Ian protestó.

Isabel estaba un poco triste por lo que inconscientemente apretó de nuevo el trozo de carne."Si, no puedo creer que nos hayas mentido."

"Deja de apretar esa carne ¡Por favor! Suficiente aliciente para decir la verdad es que me miren así. Es verdad que nosotros con Elizabetha y Roderich nos conocemos desde la infancia, y lo que les conté sobre mi historia con ella. Lo que es mentira es la causa de porque no soporto a Roderich.

Tengo un hermano pequeño, llamado Ludwig, tiene un año y medio menos que yo. En nuestra infancia, Roderich y él eran amigos, más bien trataba a mi hermano como su sirviente lo que molestaba de sobremanera. Cuando mi hermano tenía 8 años, sufrió un incidente en uno de tantos bunkers que hay en Berlin de la época de los nazis. Estaba acompañado de Roderich y él, nunca nos dijo que ocurrió allí además quedo sano y salvo. Nunca supimos que fue, pero lo dejo en tal shock que olvido todo lo que había vivido hasta la fecha y en un estado de autismo por dos años. Solo con terapias mejoró, pero nunca fue como antes, la familia quedo destrozada. Con solo recordar todas las veces que me toco abrazarlo por las pesadillas con gritos sordos en las noches no puedo soportar mi ira. Por eso yo golpee a Roderich todas esas veces y hoy también. Porque cada vez que lo veo, veo el semblante de terror de mi hermano. Porque cada vez que lo veo siento la desesperación de sus gritos. No lo puedo soportar. Nunca lo oí disculparse con Ludwig, con mis padres o con alguien de mi familia. Y me parece inhumano que Elizabetha sabiendo todo ello, siga prendada de él. No me cabe en mi grandioso cerebro."

El silencio invadió la cocina. Minutos después el pitido de la tetera los sacó de sus reflexiones.

Arthur despertó esa mañana con un agradable olor a café (aunque prefería el té) y un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios. Isabel con una sonrisa dejo la taza de café junto con dos pastillas en el velador y se fue de allí. Él murmuró unas gracias avergonzadas, sentándose en la cama. A pesar de todo, se había quedado a dormir en la casa de Marianne, en la cama de Isabel, y no recordaba casi nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Solo que había comenzado a beber junto con su hermano. Hablando se éste, él entro en la habitación con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Un poco. ¿Sabes que ocurrió ayer?"

"¿Desde dónde no te acuerdas?"

"Desde que me obligaste a beber el tercer vaso de ron."

"No puedo creer que tengas tan poca resistencia al alcohol." Ian se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella. "Bueno, dijiste un par de ridiculeces, hiciste otro par de cosas vergonzosas, después de que paramos la pelea de Gilbert, vomitaste y te quedaste dormido, por eso me quede esperando a que despertaras, nuestros otros hermanos ya se fueron."

"¿Me estás hablando en serio?"

"Si, imbécil. Deberías hacerle un altar a Isabel que te dejo ocupar su cama, te hizo ese café, y que no te va a demandar por acoso. En mi caso, te hubiera tirado a la calle."

"Estoy seguro de que lo harías."

Ian se levantó, mirando fijamente a su hermano menor y se fue de allí.

Cuando termino el café, mágicamente entró de nuevo Isabel a buscar su celular.

"Veo que terminaste."

"Si, ¿Sabes dónde está mi abrigo?" Preguntó mientras se paraba y tambaleaba.

"Mejor quédate un rato más. No han pasado tantas horas desde que vomitaste y tu cuerpo debe estar débil."

Arthur miró hacia abajo, sin protestar volvió a recostarse en la cama. Primero que todo era realista y no podría llegar a su casa así.

"No entiendo cómo pudiste tomar tanto." Isabel se rió.

"Por la boca hacia el estómago."

"Ja já"

"Mi padre tuvo problemas con el alcohol, ojalá no lo hagas hábito, es un vicio muy problemático. Tienes 18. Que te des cuenta ahora es importante."

"No creo que me vuelva alcohólico por tomar un par de veces. Además, sería estúpido que continúe en esto si me siento así de horrible después de beber."

Isabel se acercó al rostro de Arthur. Este enrojeció al percatarse de la cercanía. Podía sentir la respiración de la joven y ésta a su vez, el olor a alcohol del rubio. La mirada de Isabel era penetrante recorrió todo su rostro estudiando si le era sincero.

"Espero que me estés diciendo la verdad."

"Aléjate." La agarró de los hombros y estableció una distancia prudente entre sus rostros.

"¿Qué? ¿Te pongo nervioso?"

"No es eso. Respeta mi espacio personal."

Esa frase guardaba un doble significado. Decir que estaba tentándose demasiado con Isabel sería peligroso. Más si él, en un primer momento solo la concibió en su vida como el instrumento perfecto para vengarse de Marianne. Sin embargo es lo que justamente estaba ocurriendo. Porque nadie se había molestado de tratarlo como ella lo había tratado sabiendo que era el enemigo.

Eso es lo que precisamente estaba pensando camino a casa. Arthur, que provenía de una familia numerosa, tenía el síndrome del hermano de en medio. En su hogar, nadie tuvo suficiente tiempo para darle, lo que reducía su experiencia afectiva a cero. Sumándole que gracias a esa falta de atención había desarrollado el don para hablar con criaturas mágicas siendo catalogado de loco desde muy pequeño. Para entender en que disyuntiva estaba al dejar entrar en su espacio personal a otra persona, era definitivamente muy complicado y una sumatoria de varias variables. Su padre, enfermo desde que tenía memoria y su madre con turnos de enfermería interminables. Toda una infancia sufriendo bulling por parte de sus hermanos, seguir en el internado de secundaria con una batalla a muerte contra Marianne, que se había extendido a la universidad. Las dos chicas de las que había sentido atracción lo habían indirectamente rechazado ¿Entonces donde quedaba tener un momento donde le preocupara a alguien? ¿Dónde crear lazos? Y desde que conoció a Isabel hace poco más de una semana, ese astuto límite que había establecido hace muchos años se estaba esfumando.

Lo que le preocupaba mucho. Más porque lo hacía sentir infantilmente inseguro de que es lo que podía pasar si fuera más allá.

* * *

"¿Vas a estar así de mudo hasta llegar a casa? Que aburrido." Ian protestó.

"¿Cómo es eso que Isabel no me va a demandar por acoso?"

"Porque dos veces has terminado con ella su en cama, ya sea sobre Isabel o bajo ella, sin su consentimiento."

"¿Cómo sabes…?"

"La primera me la contó Driek, la segunda está disponible para descargarla en HD en la página de chismes de la facultad." Se burló Ian orgulloso de fastidiar a Arthur.

No podía creer su mala suerte. Más problemas y recién iban dos semanas de Universidad.

* * *

Marianne miraba por la ventana el río. A veces le daba la locura de estar tranquila, no hacer nada más que observar como en el horizonte se fundían las aguas con los innumerables edificios de la ciudad. A su lado, Isabel leía una guía de Comunicación no verbal con atención. Gilbert decidió ir las hospital a que le suturaran el labio por lo que estaban solo las dos en la casa.

"Ah, que desgracia no poder hablar más con Lovino en la fiesta. Y tan mono que se pone cuando se sonroja." Suspiró Isabel, mientras destacaba una parte del texto.

"Cuidado, solo tiene 16 recién cumplidos."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Pensabas que tenía nuestra edad porque trabaja ¿Verdad? Yo ya me habría aventurado si aún fuera menor de edad. Además es lo más genial tener mellizos a tu merced."

"Pensé que te daba lo mismo eso de las barreras en relación con los placeres sensuales."

"Si, me da lo mismo, pero tengo expediente. Si doy pasos en falso me iría un par de años a la cárcel. Los mellizos son tentadores, pero nunca tanto."

"Cuéntame lo que hiciste o moriré de ganas de saber."

"Que exagerada. Lo típico, atentado contra la moral en una protesta pro libertad, me desnude la parte de arriba junto con un grupo de chicas encadenadas en la plaza central, la policía nos detuvo. Busca en internet."

Isabel que era muy cotilla, fue a buscar su computadora y busco, rápidamente encontró las fotos de la agrupación. Estuvieron un rato hablando las causas, no fue hasta un rato después, cuando Isabel revisaba sus cosas que dio con la fotografía tomada el día anterior. Miró a Marianne seriamente.

"Dijiste que la había borrado."

"Lo siento Isabel, no me pude resistir."

"Marianne sé que te excita molestar a Arthur, pero te pido que no lo hagas a costa mía."

"Vamos Isabel, es solo una foto. Mira todas las que tengo yo."

"Pero gracias a esa foto, tal vez quede marcada como una mujer fácil, no te diría nada si solo concerniera a mí, porque me importa un ápice lo que digan o dejen de decir. Sin embargo, sabes que puede llegar a manos equivocadas, mi hermano puede enterarse, o peor, mis padres. Si ese fuera el caso, no podría seguir viviendo contigo y quizás estudiando lo que estoy estudiando."

"Vaya, no pensé que te molestara tanto, ni lo vi de esa perspectiva." Marianne miro con una sonrisa media culpable a Isabel. Esta la miro un rato cansada pero si sonreia su amiga no la tomaría en serio. Duró, hasta que la rubia agregó "Le diré a Kiku que la borre."

La sonrisa de Isabel volvió a adornar su rostro. Marianne abrazó a la joven con culpabilidad. Esperaba que Kiku aceptara.

* * *

Esa noche la cena estuvo un poco más silenciosa que otras veces, en especial, porque Gilbert no podía hablar por los puntos en su labio. En eso llegó el domingo, los hermanos Vargas vinieron a ayudar al aseo.

Isabel los quedo mirando mientras hacían el aseo, no podía creer que tenían 16 años y fueran tan guapos. Agarró otra galleta con parsimonia y se la llevó a la boca. Miro el reloj, eran las 12 del día.

Marianne llegó de ir a visitar a su antigua tutora.

"¿Por qué no vamos a la playa?"

"Excelente idea" Se entusiasmó Isabel, le encantaba el mar, nadar, el sol.

"¿Por qué no van con nosotros?" Preguntó Gilbert a los mellizos.

"No sé…" Lovino miro dudoso. "¡Claro!" Respondió Feliciano.

"Entonces ¡Vamos!"

La playa estaba repleta. Llena de chicas hermosas por lo que a los hermanos Vargas se les desviaban los ojos a cada segundo. Visto desde otra perspectiva, lleno de chicos hermosos por lo que a Marianne y a veces a la española, se les desviaban los ojos del horizonte. Gilbert solo alegaba por el sol abrazador. Bañándose, comiendo helados y jugando tenis de playa se lo pasaron toda esa tarde, al caer la noche se unieron a un grupo de universitarios que tocaban guitarra a la luz de una fogata.

En ese contexto estaban cuando Lovino paso un brazo por los hombros de la española, y ésta con toda la culpabilidad del mundo, le dio un beso.

Marianne al otro lado de la fogata, sonrió satisfecha.

* * *

Volvieron siendo casi las once de la noche al departamento. A penas Marianne cerró la puerta, se lanzó hacia su amiga.

"¡Lo besaste!"

"¿A quién?" Preguntó Gilbert.

"No te hablo a ti ¿O también besaste a alguien?"

"No, a nadie esta semana."

"¿Cómo? Tenemos una conversación pendiente, Gilbert. ¡Le hablo a Isa! Dejaste de tener labios vírgenes. Si quieres puedo ayudarte a perder esa cualidad al resto de tu cuerpo." Movió dos dedos de su mano, los chicos la miraron sin entender "Me sorprende, después de la prevención que hice ayer. Toda una chica mala."

"Insisto ¿A quién besó?" Gilbert se acercó a Isabel que estaba en un dilema interno si estar completamente feliz o completamente culpable.

"¡A Lovino!"

"¡No! ¿De verdad?" El joven sacudió a Isabel incrédulo.

"¡Si! Incluso vi un par de manos ir de ahí para allá." Marianne, se acercó también a sacudir a la joven que no reaccionaba.

"¡Esta bien! Si siguen, voy a vomitar. Lo besé, debería sentirme culpable, pero estoy feliz. Nunca creí que me gustaría alguien menor, pero fue. Solo es un beso, tampoco exageres, Marianne."

"¡¿Sólo un beso?!¡Todos los días no se da el primer beso! ¡Hay que celebrar! Gilbert paga."

"¡¿Qué?!"

* * *

Era jueves cuando la venganza de Arthur comenzó a hacerse visible.

Marianne era una persona muy popular, especialmente en el público masculino en donde sea que se presentara. Cada vez que salía por las calles, no era de extrañar los miles de piropos en todos los idiomas que recibía. Ese pelo rubio, ojos azules, cuerpo de ensueño y un no se que, que atraía a hombres y mujeres como abejas a la miel. Por lo que ese día no se extrañó, al caminar hacia su salón, escuchara murmullos y piropos al pasar, pero eran un poco más acentuados que otras veces, llegando incluso a que un grupo de jóvenes de acercara y rodeara. Uno de ellos tocó su trasero.

"¡Es de verdad! ¡Increíble!" Todos exclamaron gritos de júbilo hasta algunos aplaudieron y luego, el grupo se comenzó a dispersar.

"Por supuesto mon ami, y éstas también." Señalando sus pechos. Luego le toco el trasero con malicia al sujeto que quedó completamente rojo y paralizado. "¡El tuyo también es de verdad!" Le guiño un ojo. Y se fue a su clase. Esa era la técnica para deshacerse de los pervertidos: Ser más pervertido que ellos.

Vaya gente demente, pensó. Camino hasta su sala, se sentó y escucho cuchichear a un grupo de chicas mientras la señalaban. Les mandó un beso y la miraron sonrojadas. Entre otras cosas como ¡Usa azul, te queda mejor! ¡Estos días se pasan mejor duchandose, gatita! ¡Eres más hermosa en persona! ¡Presentame a Isabel! ¡¿Y si hacemos un trio con la morena candente?! ¡Invitame a tu casa y redefino tus preferencias!

* * *

"Te estoy diciendo que todo fue muy raro. Dos veces me tocaron el trasero, me trataron de robar un beso y una chica robo el lápiz que estaba usando. Todo en menos de 3 horas." Marianne le dijo a Ian. Este la había ido a buscar porque ella se lo pidió. Ahora estaban en el departamento de la rubia.

"Yo también lo haría porque es que estas cada día más apetecible, no hay explicación más lógica."

"¿Quieres tocar tú también?" Levanto una ceja, sugerente.

"Yo sé que harías si te tocara. No te podría sacar de ¡Ian, has esto! ¡Ian, has aquello!"

"¿Estás seguro que eres tan bueno?" Marianne acortó las distancias con un beso. Al principio Ian se resistió, esa justamente no era la forma de que las cosas fluyeran entre ellos. Pero no pudo más cuando las manos de la mujer vagaron por su pecho.

Todo lo demás fue rápido, entre risas y besos entraron a la pieza de Marianne, Ian le sacó la blusa de color rosa pastel que llevaba, con solo sostén como cubierta, se recostó en la cama. Ian se lanzó encima de ella. No fue hasta que Marianne miró el techo, que se percató de la cámara inteligentemente instalada que daba una visión de toda la habitación.

"Ian, mira."

Sonrojado Ian miró hacia arriba, donde le indicaba Marianne. "¿Me querías usar para tu película porno? ¿Eso era todo? Así no, Marianne." Se paró enojado sintiéndose utilizado, esa noche bebería hasta olvidar. Se arregló la ropa y se marchó.

"Espera... yo no..." Pero ya no había nadie que la escuchara en la habitación.

Marianne furiosa solo tenía una explicación. Arthur.

Buscó por toda la casa. Una en su pieza, una en la sala, una en la pieza de Isabel y otra en el baño. Esto ya no era un juego de presumibles enemigos. Esto era la guerra.

* * *

Al terminar la última clase del día, pasó algo insólito, Arthur, que siempre se quejaba de lo molesta que era Isabel, la acompaño hasta su casa. Antes que ella subiera al 33 del edificio, el joven se aclaró la garganta.

"Sé que es insensato decir esto a tan poco de conocernos. Pero esta vez quiero hacer las cosas de manera adecuada, pues siempre que espero termino perdiendo por no decir palabra antes y no puedo esperar a que los demás adivinen lo que pienso. Isabel, aunque eres increíblemente molesta, distraída, poco esmerada, demasiado alegre para una persona normal, amiga íntima de Marianne, y cada parte de tu ser destila torpeza, me estoy enamorando terrible e irremediablemente de ti."

Isabel miró a Arthur como si éste fuera una jirafa con dos cabezas.

* * *

_¿Has visto alguna vez una jirafa con dos cabezas? Yo tampoco, pero piénsalo, seguramente pondrías una cara muy chistosa._

_Viene la guerra, agárrense a sus asientos. Marianne no perdona. (Que no se viole a Arthur! D:)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Mai Yae Xeng es Vietnam._

* * *

"_Cuando tengo que elegir entre dos males, siempre elijo el que todavía no he probado."_

* * *

_**V**_

No podía creer como una persona que decía estar enamorándose de ella, hacia parecer todos los atributos que desde pequeña le habían catalogado como positivos, defectos. ¡Que alegre! ¡Que bien que no te preocupes! ¡Tienes una sonrisa tan maternal! ¡Qué buena amiga! Todo visto desde un prisma de categorías negativas que a Isabel hizo fruncir el ceño.

No tenía idea como responder sin decir una inmensidad de garabatos, pero no, no se rebajaría. Y Arthur, estaba en frente con esa cara entre tímida y arrogante esperando una respuesta.

"¿Quieres que te responda?" Aún conservaba el semblante atónito.

"Si su señoría fuese tan amable."

"Arthur, verás, nunca, nadie me había insultado tanto. Eres un idiota." Bueno, no había sonado tan mal. (Respira Isabel.)

"¿Qué? Solo quise ser sincero." Se fijó así como no quiere la cosa que no estaba preparado para hablar de sus sentimientos.

"Respeto tus sentimientos. ¿Es suficiente?" Isabel miró directamente a los ojos de Arthur y este, le devolvió una mirada nerviosa pero que trasmitía un claro mensaje: No me rendiré.

El contacto de miradas duró tan solo unos momentos que no le permitieron a Isabel comprender el significado de la mirada de Arthur. Unos pasos chocando fuertemente contra el metal, que señalaban a alguien bajando rápidamente por la escalera del edificio llamo la atención de ambos. El hermano de Arthur se hizo presente en escena. Los cabellos rojizos semilargos ondeaban por la velocidad en la que avanzaba. No se fijó cuando chocó contra Isabel.

"Ah, eres tú. No puedo creer que soportes vivir con tal tamaño de pervertida." Ian soltó, y siguió su camino, sin si quiera notar a su hermano, ni despedirse de Isabel, que lo miraba anonadada por el cambio de personalidad.

"Y ahora a éste ¿Qué le pasa?" Isabel calculó que podría haberse enojado con Marianne, ayer estaban de lo más amigos y hoy la llamaba pervertida con tanto desdén.

No sabía qué hacer con Arthur, y éste tampoco mostraba ningún indicio de lo que estaba pensando, o si subiría al departamento o se iría a su casa, o tal vez si quería hablar algún otro tema menos polémico con ella. Y ahí, caminando por la calle, venía su salvador; Gilbert.

"¡Isabel!" Llamó al notarla, ahí, incómoda en una situación estática. "Pasó algo muy poco grandioso. Hay que hablar con Marianne, ahora." Miró al rubio. "Me la llevo, permiso."

"Adiós." Se despidió de Arthur, agradecida de Gilbert por lo que creyó una perfecta salida.

Y ahí lo vio encogiéndose de hombros y caminando hacia la calle.

* * *

Gilbert, después de dejar pasar a Isabel, cerró la puerta, se agarró el cabello nervioso mientras caminaba por la sala. Isabel se sentó derrotada en el comedor, y escondió su rostro entre las manos. Ninguno dijo palabra, porque ambos pensaron que el otro sabía lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza. No se rompió el silencio hasta que la puerta de la habitación de Marianne se abrió lentamente provocando un chirrido tétrico. El rostro de la francesa estaba rojo de ira. Sus ojos refulgían como diamantes al fuego.

"Gilbert, Isabel. Los necesito. Ha ocurrido una desgracia que merece una venganza y que corra sangre, mucha sangre." Cerró de golpe su puerta.

"Lo sé. Eso debió romper por lo menos cien leyes, pero mejor cobramos justicia de propia mano." Gilbert tenía una cara que daba mucho miedo. Todo él gritaba muerte, sufrimiento y causar más dolor. Tronó sus puños.

"Estoy completamente segura que fue Arthur. Y las instaló el día de la fiesta. ¿Por qué más querría venir?" Marianne agregó, para que su amigo dirigiera correctamente sus malas energías.

"Yo estaba seguro que había sido Elizabetha." Gilbert miró confuso a Marianne. Por su parte, Isabel no sabía de qué rayos estaban hablando.

"¿Qué paso?" Agregó la morena. Sus amigos la miraron curiosos. Marianne habló.

"Desde hace por lo menos cuatro días, se está transmitiendo en la web todo lo que ocurre en esta casa. Había una cámara en mi pieza, otra en la tuya, una en la sala y la más grave; en el baño."

"No entiendo ¿Cómo?" Isabel sintió que todo daba vueltas. ¿Quién iba a tener tan malas intenciones para hacer algo como eso? Es decir, ahora recordaba todos los piropos, más que de costumbre y las frases extrañas que habían dicho en la universidad. Todo calzaba de una manera que se maldijo al darle razón a Arthur: era terriblemente distraída.

"Debemos averiguar quien fue. Ahora." Ahora si sus padres la iban a asesinar. Un aura oscura comenzó a rodear a la morena. Los otros dos se miraron preocupados.

* * *

Arthur estaba comiendo un sándwich en una banca cerca del parque del campus, observando a la gente al pasar en esa hora libre entre clases. En eso sintió el característico aroma de Isabel, miro hacia todos lados por si aparecía, porque en todo el día no le había visto un pelo, pero no fue hasta que sintió dos brazos pasar por su cuello, abrazándolo por detrás que empezó a pensar que no sería buena idea verla aquel día.

"Hola" La mujer le susurró al oído.

"¿Me puedes dejar de asfixiar?" Exigió entre sofocado porque apretaban su tráquea y por la cercanía de la mujer. A simple vista parecía una pareja feliz. En perspectiva de Arthur iba a morir en un par de minutos.

"No. No hasta que me digas que fuiste tú quien se le ocurrió la genial idea de poner cámaras de video en la casa." Remarcó cada palabra.

"¿Qué? ¡No fui yo!"

"¿Estás seguro? Esa noche, cuando de buena voluntad te invité a la fiesta perdí tu rastro por una hora y media más o menos, tiempo suficiente para hacer esa fechoría. Dime ahora, todo lo que hiciste esa noche. Con lujo de detalles."

"Con lujo de detalles no creo que alcance, pero lo único fuera de norma que hice fue leer los diarios de Marianne ¡Es la único! En serio. Sé que escribe diarios y la fiesta fue la oportunidad perfecta. Aunque vi a otra chica entrando en el cuarto de esa estúpida mientras trata…ba de encon… trar el mo…men…to de…" No pudo hablar más porque no tenía aire. La joven aflojó un poco el agarre.

"¿Quién?" Exigió una respuesta.

"U…na chica asiática."

"¿Es de la universidad?"

"Si, creo que toma un par de cursos con nosotros, suele juntarse con Elizabetha."

"La recuerdo. Eso es todo lo que quería saber." Soltó el cuello de Arthur mientras trataba de unir los cabos sueltos. ¿Podía ser que Elizabetha hubiera hecho eso? No tenía sentido, había sido después de la pelea por represalia a Gilbert y justamente, en la habitación de éste, no había cámara. Las más perjudicadas eran Isabel y Marianne de la forma en que se mirase.

Los ojos de Arthur se encontraron nuevamente con los de Isabel, quien no tenía ni una pizca de vergüenza por lo que había hecho. Más bien estaba pensativa, seguramente tratando determinar en qué le podía servir la información que Arthur le había proporcionado.

"¿Me tratas de matar y no me vas a explicar que es lo que pasó?"

"Creo que eres de las únicas persona que, si lo que me dices es cierto, no vio redes sociales estos días."

"Si las vi y publique cierta información que leí en los diarios de Marianne. Sobre sus preferencias y algunas fotos que recupere de la cámara de Kiku… Pero de las cámaras de video no sé. Mujer, habla ya."

"Espera" Tomó su celular, marcó un número y se escuchó levemente que contestaban. "Hola Gilbert… si, si… ya lo interrogué… me dijo algo de Mai, la vietnamita de mi curso… ¿Qué?... si, no creo que haya mentido… ¿crédula? No cuando busco respuestas…entonces nos vemos en casa. Adiós."

"¿Entonces?..."

"Tenemos un o una pequeña bromista que nos mostró al mundo por cuatro días. Todo, mientras nos vestíamos, desvestíamos, comíamos, veíamos TV, etc. Ahora, buscamos responsables. Hay que cortar cabezas." Se marchó, dejando a Arthur con una ira creciente y con más dudas que respuestas.

Se encontraron al término de clases de ese viernes. Marianne llegó al salón con Gilbert, ambos se dirigieron a Isabel, y después arrinconaron a la vietnamita.

"¿Qué les pasa?" Claro que sabía que les pasaba, pero no podía hablar de ello. Tenía un trato con esa persona.

"Sabemos lo que hiciste. Ahora dinos, ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto? ¿Qué tiene contra Marianne e Isabel?" Gilbert hablo, un poco más fuerte que lo normal, lo que no llamo la atención de nadie, ya que todos habían abandonado hace poco el salón.

"No sé de qué hablan. Esto es acoso escolar ¿Sabían?"

"Verás mademoisselle" Marianne se acercó a la joven arrinconándola aún más a la pared, ambos cuerpos se tocaban. "Si quieres podemos entendernos de otras maneras. No sé si sean de tu agrado." Hubo un cambio de actitud de la chica, eso la amedrentó de su decisión inicial.

"Conmigo pierden el tiempo. Yo no sé quién fue quien me mando a instalar las cámaras, no sé su nombre."

"Bien, comenzamos a progresar." Isabel la miraba tras Marianne, molesta.

Estaban en eso cuando Elizabetha y Emma entraron al salón buscando a Isabel para ir a tomar helado. Todos quedaron en un pánico silencioso. Gilbert, aun enojado por incomprensión con Elizabetha fue el primero en hablar.

"Salgan. Estamos arreglando unas cuentas pendientes." Demasiado brusco.

"¿Cuentas pendientes?" Elizabetha miró incrédula la escena.

"¿Podemos distendernos un rato?" Pregunto con una sonrisa conciliadora la belga. "Dejen ir a Mai, y esto queda entre nosotros." Dijo, viendo el semblante enojado de Isabel por primera vez, desde que la conocía la mujer era solo sonrisas sinceras, y que en esta situación no adornara su rostro, decía mucho de la tensión que había en el ambiente.

"¿Entre nosotros? No. Gilbert ¿No te cansas de estar siempre molestando y amedrentando a otros? Y una mujer en esta ocasión. No puedo creer lo cerdo que te has vuelto. Ni en la fiesta me sentí tan horrorizada." La húngara se acercó y le dio un derechazo en la mandíbula. Isabel y Emma la rodearon, inmovilizándola. Marianne soltó a la vietnamita, choqueada por la acción de la joven. Gilbert miraba al suelo irritado y avergonzado.

"¿Y tú? Siempre favoreciendo causas injustas, protegiendo a gente que es perfectamente capaz de defenderse por sus propios medios. ¡Ni si quiera sabes porque estamos aquí y te pones de parte de ella! Exactamente sé el por qué. Porque yo estoy al lado contrario, si fuera un ángel tu protegerías al diablo." Protestó el alemán.

"Eres tan egocéntrico. No puedo creerlo." Elizabetha trató nuevamente de golpearlo, pero no pudo porque Emma e Isabel la mantenían sujeta.

"Basta, yo también malentendí. Pero no podremos saber que ocurrió aquí si empiezan a sacar temas pasados. Más tarde tengan una conversación y arreglan las cosas como personas adultas, sin golpearse. Yo misma me ofrezco de mediadora." Emma miró reprobatoriamente a su amiga. "¿Nos pueden explicar que ocurre aquí?"

"Mai es la persona que instaló las cámaras en nuestra casa. No nos quiere decir bajo órdenes de quien." Isabel dijo ya cansada por como todo se había vuelto. Se veía tan lejano el día relajado y feliz que pasaron en la playa.

"¿Podrías explicarnos? ¿Mai?" Emma le preguntó al aire. Ella se había ido hace un rato.

Todos se miraron a Marianne, quien se encogió de hombros culpable.

* * *

Bailaba frente a un espejo. Los tacones chocaban fuertemente contra el piso, mientras con sus manos colisionaba al mismo ritmo unas castañuelas. La manera de mover sus muñecas, ese aire orgulloso de mujer hecha y derecha. Todo gritando poder, dominio del movimiento, pasión. Todo era expresión. Seguía dando vueltas resueltas por la salita de ensayo del gimnasio de la universidad, esperando no errar en ningún movimiento, aunque no había quien lo notara pues bailaba en soledad. Bailaba en la noche, sin importarle las historias de fantasmas que le contaron antes de que la dejaran ahí. Sin que escuchara nada más que la música, un guitarreo constante, viendo una masa en movimiento como compañía, eso era su escenario. Mientras expresaba el sentimiento, soltaba todo el estrés, toda la dañina ira. Esto último principal razón por la que estaba ahí. Por eso en ningún momento notó que unos ojos esmeraldas comenzaron a mirarla con halagador interés.

Todo hasta que la música cesó, y ella, exacta, finalizo la danza. Abrió los ojos verde oliva lentamente topándose con la figura de la persona con que definitivamente no quería hablar. Le dio la espalda, caminando hacia la radio, apagándola y desenchufándola. Se puso un abrigo, tomó su bolso y se dispuso a salir, quedando cara a cara con Arthur, que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, siendo ésta la única salida.

"Bravo." La morena era una caja de sorpresas, seductora, resuelta, una mujer de pies a cabeza.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Miró hacia todos lados. Ni un alma se sentía en la estancia, ni si quiera el susurro del viento. ¿Cómo se había enterado que estaba ahí?

A la fuerza, le tomó el cuello, ahora destapado, pues mantenía el cabello tomado, y le dio un beso. No como el de Lovino, sencillo, de inicio. Este era pasional, de término. Maduro, no de niños que comienzan a conocer sus bocas. Ese beso era de intensa posesión y sentimiento. Fue corto, pues duro solo hasta que Isabel le mordió el labio. Pero fue un mensaje tan claro, que Isabel, no pudo hacerse más la desentendida.

Arthur con el labio sangrando y ella, con el intenso sabor metálico en la boca.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Fue lo que articulo Isabel cuando recupero la voz.

"Una pequeña venganza por lo de ayer." No lo había planeado, pero desde hace un tiempo parece que hacía cosas sin imaginárselas si quiera. De hecho, solo pensaba burlarse de ella un rato por como bailaba cuando le contaron lo que la chica haría esa tarde, pero se encontró con que Isabel era increíblemente buena y que no había forma de ridiculizarla en ese sentido.

"Pero lo importante es que vine a hablar contigo. Creo que sé quién está detrás de todo lo del video."

Sólo recibió un cariñoso golpe en el estómago como respuesta.

* * *

La mañana estaba nublada cuando llegó a la Gran Ciudad. Emily Jones, con 18 años de edad recorría la calle Blair hacia el sur. Sabía que allí encontraría lo que buscaba aquel sábado. La casa, era grande, generosa, blanca y con un jardín bien mantenido, espacioso. En vez de pasto, numerosos tréboles verde vivo cubrían el piso por el cual caminó. La puerta dorada tenía una manija con forma de león. Tocó tres veces. Frente a ella aparecieron dos hermanos casi idénticos pero de distinta estatura. La cara de ambos estaban cubiertas de pecas dándoles un aire infantil.

"¿A quién buscas?" El más alto hablo, haciendo que su hermano se enojara.

"¿Está Arthur aquí? ¡Artieeeeeeee!" Llamo hacia el interior de la casa. Se escuchó al interior a alguien bajar por las escaleras.

¡Meses había esperado por este momento! ¡El esperado reencuentro!

* * *

_Apuesto a que ya saben quién está detrás de todo. :D Está súper fácil._

_Arthur, no sigas comiéndote a Isabeeel D: sus padres te descuartizaran._

_Marianne aun no se encuentra con Arthur, y está convencida que él fue, o por dios... D:_


	6. Chapter 6

"_Lo bueno de los años es que curan heridas, lo malo de los besos es que crean adicción."_

* * *

_**VI**_

"¿Podrías ser menos bestia? ¿Quién fue?" Preguntó Isabel curiosa, aún sonrojada por el intenso beso que recibió hace unos momentos.

"Una chica que no conoces pero que es enemiga de Marianne." Arthur se sobaba su estómago por el golpe anteriormente recibido.

"Eso hace que la lista sea bastante larga." Lo sentía por su amiga, pero era verdad.

"Una amiga mía del instituto. Emily Jones."

"¿La chica que hizo un trio con Marianne?" En seguida se tapó la boca. No debía decir eso.

"¿Quéee?" Arthur se puso pálido. "Yo solo vi algunas escenas incómodas, no pensé que se hubiese consumado. ¡Esa pervertida!"

"No le digas que te dije. Me matará. Pero ¿Por qué? La tormenta pasó, es decir, ¿para qué continuar con la venganza?"

"Solo sé que al final del curso ella, trato de asesinar a Marianne, y se enteró por medio de la vietnamita (que es su amiga-rival) que estaba viviendo con otra chica. Contigo. Seguramente saliste perdiendo solo por vivir con Marianne." Arthur agregó.

Isabel le dio un escalofrió por la espalda pensar en que se había ganado un montón de enemigos por ser amiga de la francesa. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos y se dispuso a salir de allí. Pero antes recordó lo del beso.

"¡Y no te atrevas a volver a besarme a la fuerza! ¿Entendido?" Le sacó la lengua mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

"¡Y tú, no te atrevas a intentar matarme de nuevo!" le dijo a la morena, quien siguió como si no lo hubiese escuchado. Él camino tras ella.

Del camino del gimnasio a la salida de la universidad había una buena distancia, en la que el sendero tenuemente iluminado daba la sensación de estar al inicio de una película de terror, lo que temió la española. Se empezaron a escuchar fuertes gritos y ruidos de piedras chocar con metal. Miró a Arthur que iba cuatro pasos tras ella, muy sorprendida.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto Isabel a Arthur, este hizo un gesto de que no tenía idea, por lo que siguieron caminando para salir luego de la incertidumbre.

Más cerca de la salida, vieron atónitos como las luces de la policía y sus camionetas estaban tras la verja cerrada con candado y al otro lado un numeroso grupo de estudiantes gritando improperios, lanzando piedras y objetos no identificados.

"¿Hay otra salida?" él le pregunto a la joven, quien no tenía la más remota idea.

"Tenemos que salir de ésta." Dijo nerviosa, intuyendo lo que iba a ocurrir.

Los carros policiales empezaron a golpear el cerco de entrada a la universidad violentamente, hasta romper el candado que los separaba de los estudiantes refugiados en la casa de estudios. Cuando lo lograron, los estudiantes se comenzaron a dispersar por todos lados; hacia el edificio administrativo, hacia los numerosos pabellones de salas de clases, hacia el parque que estaba al interior, y un pequeño grupo hacia el gimnasio. Chocando en varias ocasiones con los dos chicos que al no tener idea de lo que pasaba estaban esperando tener una respuesta y una salida. Un camión policiaco a escasos metros los saco de su estupefacción, haciendo que corrieran hacia el gimnasio.

"¡Es ella!" Dijo uno de los policías que trataba de identificar a los estudiantes con una linterna de alto voltaje. El retén paró a escasos metros de Arthur e Isabel. Todavía andaba con los zapatos de tacón con lo que bailaba hace un momento flamenco, por lo que corría demasiado despacio.

Al ver lo lento que estaba corriendo la joven, Arthur tomo su mano y trató de que apurara el paso. No fue suficiente pues, en un descuido la muchacha tropezó, cayendo ambos al suelo.

"Así que tú fuiste la que tiró la piedra a uno de los nuestros dejándolo en estado crítico. Vaya que descaro." El oficial la miraba en su sorpresa, pasando la punta de la macana policial por el rostro de la muchacha en señal de que eso los había cabreado mucho.

"Déjela en paz, nosotros ni siquiera sabíamos que había protesta." Arthur tras ella, le gritó al oficial leyendo en el acto de éste sus malas intenciones.

"Todos dicen lo mismo" Y cuando el policía iba a tomar a Isabel de uno de sus brazos para llevársela al retén, Arthur se interpuso entre él y la joven recibiendo por la acción caballerosa, un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula con la macana. El joven cayó al suelo sangrando por la boca, nuevamente. El policía lo siguió golpeando con alevosía.

"Es un mounstro, él no hizo nada" Dijo Isabel al tratar que el policía dejara de golpearlo y ver el estado de su compañero de carrera- enemigo. La poca luz, le daba diminutas posibilidades de tener éxito en su inspección. El oficial silbó y cuatro policías más aparecieron en escena, llevándose a ambos al retén policial. Isabel estaba sujetando el brazo del chico para que no los separaran en vehículos distintos.

Dentro del vehículo en que violentamente los subieron había por lo menos otros veinte jóvenes, lo que hacía que estuvieran hacinados, además dos oficiales que vigilaban que no trataran de escapar. Un joven moreno al ver el estado del inglés, les dejo lugar para sentarse. Isabel trataba con la todavía poca luz de ver el rostro del joven, se horrorizo al notar que la sangre amoratada de la mandíbula empezaba a formarse un hematoma.

"Oye, no te quedes dormido." Le dijo al notar que el muchacho comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

"No me estoy quedando dormido, solo trato de descansar los ojos. No quiero que se hinchen si los alcanza la sangre." Era verdad, un poco de la sangre de la herida de la cabeza comenzaba a descender aproximándose peligrosamente a los ojos.

"No puedo creer la mala suerte que hemos tenido, joder." La española estaba frustrada. Sacó un trozo de la manga de su vestido y comenzó a limpiar la sangre que tenía el joven en la cara. "Eres un gran idiota, debiste escapar y dejar que me llevaran, así le habrías avisado a los chicos para que me vengan a buscar."

Le iba a protestar sobre que había un montón de razones para pensar que esos policías a una chica sola, le harían cualquier cosa, más con el cuerpo que se gastaba la española, pero la mandíbula comenzó a dolerle demasiado porque el efecto de la adrenalina del momento extremo que habían vivido comenzó a desaparecer.

Al llegar al calabozo junto con otros cuatro jóvenes, el oficial que estaba cerrando la reja habló solemnemente.

"Tienen que esperar a la mañana ya que son el último grupo. El juez de policía les leerá los cargos y veremos si pueden salir por fianza o tienen alguna pena mayor. Ahora entréguenme sus identificaciones." Isabel buscó su pasaporte e identificación, Arthur hizo lo mismo entregándoselo al oficial. Este miró a la joven sugestivamente cerrándole un ojo, y ésta, con asco infinito le dio la espalda. Si abría la boca era probable que estuviera por lo menos una semana en la cárcel esperando su audiencia.

* * *

Gilbert y Marianne estaban en la casa mirando el reloj casa un minuto. Los dos tenían el celular en la mesa, esperando alguna señal que indicara que Isabel estaba viva y bien. Pero nada. El estómago de Gilbert empezó a doler de la preocupación al marcar el reloj las 2 de la madrugada.

"¿Y si la violaron y mataron? ¿Y si la secuestraron? ¿Y si la …?" Gilbert dijo.

"Pensemos que ella salió a bailar con algún amigo o Lovino." Marianne estaba preocupada, pero no ganaban nada con hacer suposiciones. En eso Gilbert tomo su abrigo.

"La iré a buscar, quédate. Si llega me llamas."

* * *

Isabel cubrió su rostro con las manos. No tenía la menor idea que había hecho para tener tal cantidad de karma. Arthur pensando que la morena lloraba, le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda. No se caracterizaba por ser muy cálido como para hacer otra acción más efectiva. Con ello, Isabel, solo suspiro derrotada.

"Gracias."

* * *

Llegaron las 8 de la mañana cuando les tocó ir ante el juez. A pesar de que a Isabel le estaban poniendo cargos por tratar de matar a un oficial, al haber luz, los testigos del piedrazo que recibió el policía, atestiguaron a favor de que ella no hubiera lanzado nada. Por lo que ambos quedaron con una multa de 630 euros por desorden público. Se les dio una llamada, Arthur llamó a su padre, afirmando que pagaría la multa de los dos. Isabel llamó a Gilbert para informar donde estaba y que todo ya estaba solucionado. Por lo que no se preocuparan y no sabía a qué hora vendría el padre de Arthur a buscarlos. Gilbert, quien no había pegado un ojo en la noche, no pareció convencido.

Unos minutos más tarde un caballero vestido de traje, llegó a la cárcel, y pago los 1.260 euros, dejando salir a los dos jóvenes que se subieron al auto del sujeto, en silencio. Éste los llevó al hospital al ver que a su hijo realmente le habían dado una paliza gratuita. Mientras esperaban que Arthur constatara lesiones en el hospital, el padre de éste se presentó.

"Soy Sir Kikland. Actualmente no sirve de nada ser noble, pero, sigo presentándome así. ¿Tu eres?"

"Mi nombre es Isabel, soy compañera de curso de su hijo. Lamento mucho todo lo que ocurrió."

"No tiene nada de que disculparse, todo fue un error, my lady. Le pido que nos acompañe a la casa a comer después que también usted constate lesiones."

"Pero si a mí no me pasó nada."

"Seguramente sus padres no estarían conformes si no lo hiciera, insisto."

En eso llegó Arthur con la hoja que acreditaba que le habían dado una paliza. La enfermera llamó a Isabel, quien no queriendo pasar, igual entró al ver la cara severa del padre de Arthur. Momentos después llego con el papel en que constaba que no le había pasado absolutamente nada.

Se veía que el padre de Arthur a pesar de su enfermedad, era un energético paternalista y que al saber que aquella muchacha estaba "sola" en la ciudad por cuestión de estudios, se sintió tocado y se propuso cuidarla luego de esa pésima experiencia. Así Isabel se vio casi obligada a subir al auto del sujeto y llegar a la casa de Arthur. Se maravilló porque era de esas casas antiguas, grandes y espaciosas al estilo inglés.

Al entrar se encontró con que había dos sujetos que parecían gemelos, aunque por el porte no lo eran. Y al hermano mayor de Arthur, Ian, hablando por teléfono cabreado.

"Ian, porque no nos haces el desayuno." El padre del sujeto lo dijo como petición, aunque en definitiva era una orden. Los hermanos de éste se rieron bajito.

"Está bien. Marianne, te tengo que colgar... Adiós."

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 10 de la mañana.

Cuando la mesa estaba servida, le sorprendió a Isabel que estaba buscando un café, porque ya no podía más de sueño, no encontrar más que té y leche. Derrotada se sirvió leche en la taza. Todos miraban a la morena expectantes. Además de Arthur, su padre, Ian, los pelirrojos que parecían gemelos, había dos personas que nunca había visto. Uno parecía mayor de todos los hermanos, por su semblante serio y gafas, el otro, un niño pequeño casi igual a Arthur.

"Bueno, ¿Y qué les pasó?" Preguntó el más pequeño.

"Nos confundieron por estudiantes en protesta cuando íbamos saliendo de la universidad. Nos tuvieron varias horas en el calabozo y recién esta mañana nos dejaron salir." Isabel respondió un poco emocionada. Le encantaban los niños.

"Vaya que paliza te dieron, Arthur." Acoto Ian.

"Ya cállense, lo único que quiero es terminar de comer y dormir." Enojado miró a sus hermanos, quienes se miraron y volvieron a reír.

Isabel consideraba que las pastas de carne que había en la mesa para ponerle a los empanedados estaban podridas, o algo, no podía creer que algo tuviera un sabor tan malo. (Seguramente eran malas, pero exageró después de estar comiendo diariamente la comida preparada por Marianne) Al terminar, el padre de Arthur insistió tanto en que conociera a la mamá de éste, así que se tuvo que sentar un rato en el sillón a esperarla. Al transcurrir unos segundos se quedó profundamente dormida. Arthur le envidiaba, él no tenía tanta facilidad para conciliar el sueño. En eso sonó el timbre. Fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con la cara de trasnoche de Marianne y Gilbert. Estos sorprendidos vieron el rostro un tanto desfigurado de Arthur por las numerosas heridas.

"Oh jo jó, justicia divina. Nosotros tenemos una "conversación" pendiente querido, pero la dejaré para más tarde porque estoy demasiado preocupada por mi Isabel." Dijo Marianne y ajena a la cara de enojo del rubio se invitó sola a entrar a buscar a Isabel. Gilbert con total odio hacia el inglés, siguió a Marianne.

"Isabel, despierta, nos tenemos que ir al departamento." Eso fue lo que escuchó la morena cuando despertó. Media aturdida salió, entre disculpas al padre de Arthur por no quedarse a conocer a la madre, teniendo que prometer que volvería a conocerla el domingo. Un taxi los esperaba fuera de la casa.

Tratando de responder todas las preguntas de sus amigos, Isabel, pensaba que después de lo que pasó no podría seguir llamando enemigo al inglés, no después que no la abandonó y protegió en esa celda.

* * *

Arthur subió derrotado a su habitación, pero satisfecho porque a Isabel no le hubiese pasado nada. A penas su cara tocó la almohada, escuchó un "Artie" venir de la puerta principal. ¿Quién más podía ser?

Bajo lentamente las escaleras, encontrándose con Emily Jones parada en el pórtico con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Sonrisa que muto al ver el rostro amoratado del inglés.

* * *

Isabel estaba tomando un café con sus amigos, cuando recordó lo que le había contado Arthur sobre la broma que les habían hecho. Que quien había mandado a poner las cámaras había sino nada más, ni nada menos que la norteamericana.

"Lo que si recuerdo de Emily, es que era bastante posesiva con Arthur. No me extraña que después de los innumerables rumores que dicen que ustedes están locamente enamorados, sumándole a que tú eres mi mejor amiga, la haya orillado a hacer semejante plan." Marianne agregó a la conversación, un poco decepcionada de no poder poner su propio plan de venganza contra Arthur ahora que sabía que no era él.

"Malas noticias. Yo también me había empezado a convencer que era un hombre, soy demasiado grandioso para golpear a una mujer o hacer un plan en contra de ella." Gilbert también tomaba un café.

"Entonces ¿Sería mejor si olvidamos esto? La próxima vez somos más cuidadosos y asunto arreglado. Estoy tan cansada." Y se estiró en un bostezo largo. "Además esa chica, Emily, no vive aquí, por lo que no deberíamos preocuparnos por que siga molestando." Sonrió.

Marianne y Gilbert se miraron dudosos en contarle otra noticia.

"Isabel, creo que no sabes todo acerca de ella. Hace dos noches hable con Maddie, la gemela de Emily. Me contó que se vienen a estudiar a Londres. Se supone que llegaban hoy a normalizar su situación académica."

Isabel miro extrañada a su amiga.

"Genial, más problemas."

En eso tocaron el timbre del departamento. Cuando Gilbert abrió, tras la puerta estaba Lovino con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Feliciano estaba a su lado con su eterna sonrisa.

* * *

_¿Que ocurrirá cuando se encuentre Emily con Isabel? ¿Sobrevivirá Isabel el domingo a la comida en la casa de Arthur?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disculpen por mi problema con la redacción en el capítulo pasado y las comas, las amo ,,,,,, hahaha._

* * *

"_No hay mal que por bien no venga."_

_**VII**_

Gilbert invitó a pasar a Lovino a la casa. Él se había enterado que Isabel pasó una noche en la cárcel y como era sábado y no domingo, día que le tocaba ir a hacer el aseo, adelantó la visita para verificar que la joven estuviera bien.

Le entregó las rosas con un sonrojo en la cara. Isabel no pudo borrar su sonrisa en un buen rato.

"Vamos, que solo fue una noche." Decía la muchacha a todos. La trataban como si hubiese estado un año confinada en un lugar oscuro y tétrico.

"Una noche que para nosotros fue como un año." Dijo Gilbert quien teniéndola materializada en frente podía respirar más tranquilo. "Nunca más te voy a dejar que vuelvas sola. Eres un imán de situaciones extrañas y extremas."

"Pero si no estuve sola. Arthur me acompaño, si no fuera por él, el policía me hubiese golpeado y quizás aún estaría en el calabozo."

Marianne y Gilbert compartieron un momento de estupefacción. Marianne fue la primera en hablar.

"¿Segura que no te estás pasando de su lado?" Preguntó la rubia, Isabel negó con la cabeza. "No puedes hacerlo. No después que compartió información privilegiada de mis diarios. Bueno, y fotos de la cámara de Kiku, eso era obvio, eran bastante amigos cuando estábamos en el instituto." Marianne astutamente se percató de que algo era extraño en el relato de su amiga. "Todavía no entiendo que estabas haciendo con Arthur tan tarde en el gimnasio."

Lovino, que en ese momento estaba pasando el limpiador de polvo por el mueble de la cocina, puso atención en lo que Isabel iba a responder.

"Marianne… ¿Te acuerdas de donde mi mamá me llevaba cuando estaba estresada o con ira?" La rubia asintió. "La noche pasada estaba demasiado estresada por lo que me contaste de las cámaras de video, así que fui a bailar flamenco al gimnasio. Me dijeron que podía practicar tranquila porque ese día había otra actividad en el centro de la ciudad. Nunca creí que esa actividad fuera una protesta. Bien, estaba ahí eliminando el estrés y se me pasó la hora, estaba oscuro cuando me sentía liberada y fue ahí, cuando Arthur apareció. No me preguntes como llegó o supo que estaría en ese lugar."

"Eso es obvio, mon cheri, esta locamente enamorado de ti. Te va a seguir hasta el fin del mundo. Yo también lo haría, porque estas guapísima."

"Eso ya lo sé, el mismo lo confesó hace unos días."

"¿Quée?" Exclamaron fuerte tanto Marianne como Lovino. Gilbert que pasaba por ahí escupió la gaseosa que estaba tomando, y Feliciano se asomó por la puerta un momento dejando de pasar la aspiradora. Marianne recupero la voz. "¿Qué le respondiste?"

"Que era un idiota, pero respetaba sus sentimientos."

"¿Qué es eso de respetar los sentimientos? Es lo más ambiguo que he escuchado en la vida." Gilbert se sentó en la mesa, exigiendo una explicación con la mirada a Isabel.

"Eso, querido, es una civilizada manera de mandarte al carajo." El rostro de Marianne estaba adornado con una hermosa sonrisa al pronunciar esas palabras. No podía creer que el idiota de Arthur, tan primitivo con sus sentimientos, se hubiese declarado a su mejor amiga. Debió estar en un debate interno gigantesco.

* * *

"¿Qué te pasó Arthur?" La norteamericana se acercó al joven mirando sus heridas.

Arthur aun no salía de su asombro. La joven había crecido mucho, tenía el pelo corto rubio semi-ondulado, unas curvas que envidiaría cualquier inglesa, además que no tenía reparos en mostrarlas al mundo. Vestía un peto de mezclilla y unos pantalones cortos del mismo material. Una chaqueta de cuero la cubría del frio londinense.

"¿Arthur? ¿Estás ahí?" Preguntó nuevamente ante el silencio del sujeto.

"Si, si. Hola Emily. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

La chica se rascó la mejilla avergonzada. "Vine a estudiar a Londres, contigo." Al ver que Arthur seguía en silencio sobre lo que le había pasado agregó. "No me respondiste… ¿Qué te pasó?"

"Ayer estuve detenido porque me confundieron con un estudiante que participaba en la protesta."

"¡Pobre! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer al Wac Donald para pasar las penas?" Y dicho esto lo agarro del brazo y se lo llevó al centro de la ciudad. Así, moreteado y todo, sin pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

* * *

"Isabel, no sé qué pasa entre tú y ese hombre, pero no me gusta."

"¿Entro yo y quién?" Isabel miró confusa al joven italiano.

"Entre tú y ese tal Arthur. Odia a tu amiga, ¿No es suficiente razón para no hablarle?"

"Lovi, no pasa nada. Somos compañeros de curso nada más." Acto seguido le agarró la mejilla. "Te ves tan mono cuando te pones celoso y te sonrojas."

"¡No estoy celoso!" Lovino reclamo, aunque era negar lo evidente. Trató de salir de la casa siguiendo a su hermano que ya la había abandonado, pero Isabel le sujeto el brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo aún más rojo.

"Que tengas una bonita semana. Nos vemos el jueves." Dijo entre risas. Lovino le dio la espalda y se fue de allí. Isabel ignoraba que el destino tenía otros planes para ella.

Esa noche durmió 16 horas seguidas, al despertar el domingo se fijó que eran las 11 de la mañana y si no se apuraba llegaría tarde a la casa del inglés, se dio un baño y Gilbert insistió en ir a dejarla a la casa del mal nacido ese. Marianne entre risas dijo que no se preocupara por las críticas de la mamá de Arthur, aún así la obligó a vestir de impecable blanco. Ella ya había ido a la casa del rubio a visitar a Ian y esa mujer era de temer.

Isabel tocó el timbre de la casa en la calle Blair, ahí en ropa semi-formal de tonos verde Arthur le recibió, un poco sonrojado por la apariencia de Isabel. El blanco le quedaba perfecto para su piel trigueña, y los tacos del mismo color que le había obligado a llevar Marianne, la hacían ver unos escasos centímetros más baja que el varón. Dentro de la casa la madre de Arthur la esperaba, era alta, delgada, rubia de pelo largo, llevaba un traje celeste perfectamente limpio y tenía un porte aristocrático que a cualquiera le habrían dado ganas de huir de ahí. Instantáneamente Isabel corrigió su postura, siendo detalladamente inspeccionada por la mujer.

"Buenos días, soy la Sra. Kirkland." Le tendió la mano, la que estrechó la joven intimidada. "Querida, porque no pasas a la mesa, todo está servido."

Caminó hasta la mesa con un mantel perfectamente blanco, al igual que el menaje. Se sentó dudosa frente a Arthur. El resto de la familia lentamente fue llegando hasta completar todos los asientos.

"Comprenderás por qué te hemos invitado aquí, Isabel." Dijo solemnemente el padre de Arthur. "Además de que conozcas a la madre de Arthur."

"Solo venía por esa razón." La incertidumbre lleno toda a la joven.

"Verás, tu apellido me sonaba cuando pagué la fianza el sábado temprano, y me fijé que eres hija de uno de los antiguos socios comerciales de mi hermana, los conocí en una cena hace un par de años en Madrid." Ya, hasta ahí bien, pensó Isabel, seguramente le iba a pedir que le ayudara a convencer a sus padres de hacer algún negocio. "Tu padre fue uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermana, que en paz descanse, y por eso no perdí contacto con él después del funeral." Que pequeño es el mundo volvió a pensar Isabel, recordaba un poco de esa mujer inglesa segura que no se apedillaba Kirland, pero no quería hablar porque podía ser malinterpretada por la madre de Arthur, así que escuchaba solemnemente. "Ayer hable con tus padres sobre tu situación en esta ciudad, estas sola, ayer caíste en la cárcel y si no fuera por Arthur, tal vez que vejámenes te hubieran hecho, por lo que decidimos que te vinieras a vivir con nosotros. Tus padres dijeron que te vendrían a ayudar con el traslado. Están muy preocupados por ti."

Ok. ¿Había escuchado bien? Se iría a vivir con el cejotas. No. Eso sí que no. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Ese caballero era demasiado metiche, hasta había hablado con sus padres sin preguntarle siquiera. Hablando de eso, sus padres venían a Londres. ¡No! De verdad no entendía como la podían odiar tanto allá arriba. Arthur también estaba impactado. ¿Iba a vivir con Isabel?

Isabel miraba lo que le habían servido roja de ira. La Sra. Kikland malinterpretó su sonrojo.

"Si estas preocupada porque solo tenemos hijos hombres, descuida. Tendrás una habitación contigua a la nuestra que tiene baño privado. Además está al lado de la de Arthur, él ya te protegió una vez, lo hará de nuevo si alguno de mis hijos intenta propasarse contigo." Isabel pensaba que estaría más desprotegida estando al lado de la habitación de su compañero, pero la sorpresa no la dejaba hablar. Quería seguir viviendo con Marianne y Gilbert, era mayor de edad, pero no podía vivir sin dinero y sin que pagaran sus estudios por eso la morena no podía hacer nada, era vivir con los Kirkland o volver a su casa.

No basta agregar que esa fue la peor comida de su vida, incluyendo el sabor.

Después del postre, se levantó y la Sra. Kikland le fue a mostrar su nueva habitación, estaba en el segundo piso de la casa, que tenía tres. Era espaciosa, pintada de impecable blanco, con un ropero enorme, y la cama, también, con dosel incluido. La ventana daba una vista al jardín tarsero. El baño tenía una tina, una taza, y un espejo enorme. Isabel pensó que era como una cárcel. Todo lleno del monótono blanco.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó la mujer madura a Isabel quien tenía una mirada perdida.

"No mucho, ya me había acostumbrado a vivir con mi amiga." Se sinceró. "¿No hay alguna posibilidad de que reconsideren su decisión?"

"Pero querida, no hay nada como vivir en una casa en que te cuiden. Aquí no te pasará nada. Es más, yo que he dedicado mi vida entera a la enfermería voy a hacerte chequeos periódicos. Todo para estar atentos si te faltan vitaminas o estas con estrés." Adorno todo lo que había dicho con una perfecta sonrisa.

* * *

Todo eso iba pensando con cara larga Isabel mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa con Gilbert, este se extrañó al verla tan callada.

"¿Qué pasa Isabel?" Gilbert le pregunto, ella miró el piso. "¿Vamos, dime, el idiota de Arthur te hizo algo?"

"Nada Gilbert. El problema es de su padre, que es un metido." Poco femeninamente pateo una piedra que estaba en la calle.

"¿Y? El mundo está lleno de gente poco awesome. Solo ignóralo." Gilbert dijo tranquilamente.

"Es que hablo con mis padres, y me obligarán a irme a vivir a la casa de ese señor." Descompuesta miro nuevamente el suelo.

"¿Qué? ¿No podemos hacer nada?" Pregunto impactado.

"Es eso o volver a mi ciudad natal."

"Cuando Marianne se entere. Ahora si que mata a Arthur." Agregó Gilbert.

"Ni siquiera fue culpa de él, es lo peor. Al menos así hubiera podido volver a detestarlo."

Esa cena fue la más tensa que existió jamás en el departamento 33. Marianne que siempre era el alma de la fiesta estaba cubierta de un manto sombrío luego de recibir la noticia de que su amiga los dejaría. Definitivamente Isabel iría a sufrir a esa casa. Todo era tan aburrido allí.

Se fue a la cama temprano. Marianne entro a su pieza con su camisón blanco.

"¿Crees que te puedas fugar algunos días para estar conmigo?" Se sentó en la cama de Isabel y luego se acostó.

"No lo sé, pero algo haremos. Me encanta esta casa y tu comida es perfecta." Abrazó a la rubia. "No quiero volver a dejarte sola, aunque ahora estas con Gilbert. Los tres nos llevamos tan bien." Suspiró." Y no podré volver a ver tan seguido a Lovino."

"Pero no creo que te digan nada si vienes todos los días a cenar acá. Entre nosotras, la comida en la casa de Arthur es realmente mala. La vez que fui, estuve con indigestión tres días."

"Me encantaría. Además tenemos que salir a la vida nocturna. Me lo prometiste cuando llegue."

Y así se quedaron dormidas juntas las amigas de infancia. Repitiéndose lamentablemente para Isabel, los toqueteos nocturnos de la francesa.

* * *

Era hora de almuerzo cuando Arthur se acercó a Isabel que estaba comiendo con Elizabetha y Emma.

"No puedo creer que mis padres te hayan obligado a vivir en mi casa. Estoy seguro que con tu suerte la vas a incendiar." El rubio dijo con sorna. Isabel cerro el libro que estaba leyendo.

"Y si la incendio, me harías el caballeroso favor de quedarte dentro. No te soporto."

"¿Qué es ese humor?" Pregunto a la morena, acostumbrado a que ignorara sus bromas.

"El humor que tienes cuando otra persona inicia la conversación con tamaña pesadez. Espero que mejores tu humor negro ahora que viviremos juntos o terminaré envenenándote." Le sacó la lengua.

"Uy que miedo." Le devolvió el gesto el inglés.

Estaban en eso cuando Emily abrazó por detrás a Arthur. Las tres chicas miraron expectantes al percatarse que el inglés de erizo como un gato.

"Me presentas a tus amigas." Dijo alegre la norteamericana.

"Soy Elizabetha de Hungría, esta de acá es Emma de Bélgica y la morena con el libro es Isabel, de España." La húngara se adelantó a lo que iba a decir Arthur. Mientras antes terminara la conversación, mejor. Conociendo el historial de Emily con Isabel, se acercaba una tormenta.

"Hola, me llamo Emily Jones, soy de américa. Esta semana me incorporé a las clases en esta universidad."

Un aura negra comenzó a rodear a Isabel. Esa mujer era la causante de que no le hayan parado de gritar en la calle, a ella y a Marianne. Como le gustaría clavarle un hacha en la espalda… Esperen ¿Ella pensó eso?

Emma no quería más peleas, y pensando en eso recordó que se había ofrecido de mediadora con Elizabetha y Gilbert.

"¿A todo esto, Elizabetha, no has pensado en hablar con Gilbert y arreglar la situación?"

"Él no va a cambiar. Yo no voy a cambiar. No hay nada que hablar."

"Vamos, ¿al menos no puedes solo intentarlo?" Emma la miró con esos ojos que es imposible resistir. Otra vez la misma técnica que había usado anteriormente Isabel contra ella.

"¿Y que ganaría yo a cambio?" Dijo dudosa.

"Tengo fotos que me facilitó Kiku de Yao besándose con otro chico." Le susurró la belga al oído.

"Hecho. Dime hora y lugar."

"Les parece el viernes al final de clases, nos vamos a un bar a hablar en grupo." Isabel añadió a la conversación, preguntándose como Emma había convencido tan rápidamente a Elizabetha de hablar con un enemigo mortal.

"¿Puedo ir yo también con Maddie? No conocemos a nadie además de Arthur y Marianne en la universidad." Preguntó Emily.

Todos iban a responder con un rotundo no, pero llegó Marianne con la joven que debía ser Maddie. Estaban de lo más amigas charlando algo que no alcanzaron a oír. La americana estaba sonrojada.

"Qué les parece, Maddie me dijo que quería conocer la ciudad, la invite el viernes en la noche al bar con Ian."

"¿Qué?" Dijo Isabel, previendo lo peor.

"Entonces asunto arreglado." Dijo la norteamericana mirando su reloj. Marcaba hora de ir a clases.

"Nos vemos! Bye!"

"Qué fue eso!?" Preguntó Marianne recién enchufándose en la conversación. Ella definitivamente no quería ver ni hablar con la norteamericana después que le hiciera daño a Isabel.

El grupo no supo que responder.

Marianne e Isabel iban llegando a su casa, cuando el celular de la morena comenzó a sonar. Eran sus padres informándole que la esperaban a las afueras de su casa.

Isabel no tenía aún las maletas hechas. Oh por Dios.

Al llegar al departamento, un hombre alto, pelado de barba incipiente y ojos penetrantes y una mujer de statura media, rellenita y que se veía a leguas de distancia que era sobreprotectora a morir estaban esperando a ambas.

"¿¡Cuanto tiempo chicas!?" Dijo el hombre y abrazo a las dos. "Están tan grandes."

"Vamos, Raúl, las estás afixiando. Recuerda que las queremos vivas para que nos ayuden a trasladar las cosas de Isabel."

* * *

_Quien quiere conocer a los padres de Isabel? D: Qué ocurrirá en la fiesta del viernes? Huele a que alguien le sacará los ojos a Gilbert y otra a Emily._


	8. Chapter 8

_Tomas Kirkland es Gales (23). Bratt es Sealand (7). George es Irlanda del norte (13) y James es Irlanda (17)._

* * *

"_Con las manos vacías ya las tienes llenas"_

* * *

_**VIII**_

Los padres de Isabel caminaron hacia la casa después de saludar a las chicas. Marianne con su labia trató de convencerlos que Isabel, la pequeña Isabel, la buena Isabel, debía quedarse a acompañarla en su solitaria vida. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en la triste situación de la francesa. No así en la estadía de Isabel en el departamento 33.

Tenía pocas cosas. Lo que había acumulado en exceso era la ropa que Marianne le regaló a inicio de año. Le encantaba vestir a Isabel, pues comentaba como siempre que le hubiera encantado contar con una hermana menor y la morena, cubría todos los requisitos, exceptuando la edad, porque era unos meses mayor que ella.

El reloj marcaba las 10 de la noche cuando subieron al taxi. Isabel subió con sus padres. Marianne veía como su quizás única amiga se iba en ese vehículo amarillo que desaparecía en el tránsito. Gilbert quien se escondía en el hall del edificio, paso un brazo por su hombro y la acercó a su pecho. Marianne a pesar de que tenía plena conciencia que vería a Isabel casi todos los días, no pudo evitar que una lágrima traicionera escapara de sus ojos.

* * *

La puerta de la casa de Arthur estaba abierta. Los padres de Isabel y los hijos mayores del matrimonio Kirkland llevaban las maletas en lo que sería su cuarto temporal, hasta que volviera a su hogar. Cuando las cosas ya fueron puestas en su sitio, los esperaba una cena especialmente preparada por la Sra. Kirkland, quien en señal de hospitalidad había cedido el turno nocturno en el hospital.

"Es una ciudad increíble. Guarda tanta historia." Dijo el papá de Isabel al elevar la copa de vino que le habían servido.

"Por supuesto, se le ha sabido conservar." Corroboró el padre de Arthur.

"Me alegra muchísimo que mi hija haya venido a esta ciudad a cursar sus estudios. Estoy firmemente convencido que será una buenísima profesora de Literatura." Le revolvió el pelo a su hija, quien le regaló una sonrisa. El gesto fue considerado inapropiado por los padres de Arthur quienes cambiaron el tema a finanzas y política exterior de Gran Bretaña. Al ver la frialdad con que se desenvolvían los ingleses, el matrimonio Fernandez Carriedo comenzó a dudar si sería la mejor opción dejar a su hija en aquella casa. Todos parecían tan formales y empaquetados, como si no hubiera lugar a la espontaneidad y diversión. Bueno una cosa por otra, pues al menos allí se aseguraba que no volvería a pasar el triste incidente del calabozo.

Al terminar la cena, y ya más cansados los padres de la joven fueron llevados a la habitación de huéspedes. Isabel con Arthur levantaron la mesa, para que Tomas, el chico de gafas lavara los platos. Todos se quedaron conversando hasta tarde con Isabel, pues era novedad que una chica viviera en su casa.

Subió a su habitación acompañada por Arthur. Este la dejo en la puerta, pues la suya estaba al lado.

"Cualquier cosa, me avisas. No vaya a ser que mis hermanos traten de hacerse los graciosos con alguna broma, al menos me las hacen una vez a la semana. Ten cuidado" Después de decir ello, entro a su habitación.

Isabel, miró un rato el pasillo en busca de alguien, algún fantasma por lo menos,porque el silencio era sobrecogedor, pero no había nada. Soledad. Silencio. Se puso el camisón que le regalo Marianne y se quedo dormida en seguida. La despertó ya de mañana un chico muy emocionado tirándose encima de ella.

"¡Mira lo que me salió en el cereal!¡Me acabo de ganar una visita al London Eye!" Casi le estampa en la cara el pequeño plástico que indicaba que el pequeño Bratt había sido el ganador.

"No puedo creerlo, vaya suerte que has tenido." Isabel no se enojó por la intempestiva acción del niño, simplemente le revolvió el pelo y esbozo una sonrisa. El pequeño la miró con unos ojos muy expresivos, parecía que era primera vez que tenían un gesto tan cercano con él.

"¿Quieres ir conmigo? Mis padres nunca tienen tiempo..." Pregunto dudoso. Sería demasiado…

"Claro. Vamos, pero el fin de semana, porque estoy llena de pruebas hasta el viernes." Respondió Isabel.

"Eres genial." Dijo asombrado el chico. Isabel no supo que responder.

Así comenzó el día. Al parecer habiendo adoptado un hermanito nuevo, porque todo el desayuno el pequeño era Isabel esto y lo otro. Arthur casi lo tuvo que golpear para que se callara y los dejara ir hacia la universidad.

* * *

Los padres de Isabel avisaron que se irían a recorrer el resto de Inglaterra en las vacaciones que se habían tomado de emergencia para ver si su hija estaba bien, por lo que esa misma tarde se marcharían. Isabel estaba un poco decepcionada, pensó que la acompañarían más tiempo.

"Arthur, nosotros te pagaremos los pasajes para que visites Madrid y Barcelona cuando Isabel vuelva en vacaciones de invierno." La madre de Isabel le dio un abrazo cuando se estaban marchando, lo que incomodo al inglés que no estaba acostumbrado a ese trato.

"Has una promesa de hombres y cuida a mi hija." Dijo el padre de Isabel. Esta estaba que lo golpeaba, ella podía cuidarse sola. El Sr. Fernández le dio un apretón de manos a Arthur, quien no pronuncio palabra pensando que él no sería niñera de nadie.

"Adiós, Sr. Kirkland, un gusto volvernos a encontrar y le agradezco todo lo que está haciendo por mi hija." Un apretón de manos enérgico sello el agradecimiento.

"Hija, sabes que no hicimos nada de esto para incomodarte. Solo queremos lo mejor para ti." Se disculpó el padre al saber de memoria las reacciones de su hija menor.

"Tienes que cuidarte, no andes sola muy tarde, trabaja en casa y utiliza la compañía de Arthur cuando salgas." La mamá de la morena la abrazó y de paso dejo unos euros en la chaqueta de ésta sin que el padre de la joven se percatara. Isabel le hizo un guiño.

Se subieron al bus despidiéndose con la mano.

El padre de Arthur los invito a subirse al auto para volver a casa. La noche ya reinaba en la Gran Ciudad.

* * *

Esa noche se quedaron en la habitación de Arthur estudiando pues el miércoles tenían una prueba que era un gran porcentaje de la nota final. Eran las tres de la mañana cuando la joven se quedó dormida sentada. Arthur, que no solía ser muy romántico para sus cosas estuvo tentado en estamparle en la cara una goma y reírse con la reacción. Se arrepintió cuando la cabeza de Isabel se movió hacia atrás y con esto su cabello dejando al descubierto su cuello y escote. En seguía se aclaró la garganta. Isabel dio un respingo, ni se había percatado que estaba durmiendo "en la habitación del enemigo" según le habría dicho Marianne. Volvio a poner atención en los apuntes pero no dio más y con la fuerza que reunió se levantó.

"No puedo más. Mañana que pase lo que tenga que pasar."

"¿Estás segura'"

"Si, sí, me largo. Buenas Noches."

Arthur no se pudo concentrar más en los apuntes, no cuando la imagen de Isabel durmiendo venía una y otra vez a la cabeza.

* * *

Las pruebas no pararon hasta el viernes antes de juntarse en el bar con sus amigos, por lo que esa semana tuvo muy pocas opciones de ver a Marianne, quien religiosamente le llevaba comida preparada cada día, y le daba ideas de trampas para Arthur. No podía aún concebir que ese desgraciado se haya acaparado toda. (Aunque sabía que había sido por el padre, pero que más da.)

Después de vestirse y maquillarse, iba caminando muy campante por el pasillo de la casa, cuando Ian salio de su habitación, le dijo que guardara silencio acompañándolo a mirar por la ranura de la puerta la habitación de Arthur.

El ingles estaba cantando mientras se vestía. Cuando tomó la camisa que se iba a poner esa noche, una tarántula apareció entre los pliegues. Arthur gritó. Ian rió. Isabel se puso pálida gimiendo de terror. Ian le tapo la boca y entró a la habitación de la morena, al percatarse que Arthur notó que el bromista estaba afuera, nuevamente no había nadie en el pasillo. Suspiró cansado.

"Pensé que se pondría a llorar, como hace tres años." Dijo Ian aburrido por la reacción del rubio.

"Eso es cruel, si me hubieras hecho eso, estarías suplicando que te sacara de un foso metros bajo tierra."

"Ay, que grave…"

"Ahora podrías hacerme el honor de soltarme." Isabel pronuncio molesta al ver que el joven aun la tenía sujetada del brazo. Ian la soltó como si el contacto quemara.

"Lo siento, ¿vámonos?" Ella asintió y salieron con rumbo desconocido. Cuando entraron al bar, en el segundo piso Gilbert y Marianne ya estaban en la mesa, que era muy espaciosa. Isabel se sentó entre su amiga y Gilbert. Hablaron de como les había ido en la semana, hasta que dos despampanantes mujeres llegaron a su mesa. Eran Emma y Elizabetha. Gilbert solo se sonrojó y se acomodo un poco más en el asiento. Al rato después llegó Maddie, Emily y Arthur.

* * *

"Entonces, Gilbert por qué no te llevas bien con Elizabetha? Es su humor? Es su apariencia? Por qué no se pueden llevar bien?" Preguntó Emma a Gilbert. Elizabetha fruncio el ceño.

"No entrando en detalles, ella esta afanada con proteger a Roderich. Babea por él. Ni que fuera tan grandioso."

"Y no babeo por él. Tu estas celoso porque es mejor que ti en varios sentidos."

"Es imposible que sea mejor que yo ¿Ves? por eso no nos podemos llevar bien. No reconoce lo awesome que soy."

"Fuertes declaraciones. ¿En que sentidos crees que es mejor que Gilbert?" Preguntó Emma más por curiosidad que porque realmente sirviera en la "terapia".

"Es mejor músico, mejor amigo, mas educado, mejor en las letras, más sofisticado…" Elizabetha iba a seguir en su lista toda la noche…

"…Mejor en la cama…" agregó Marianne. Todos la miraron confusos.

"¿Qué dices Marianne?" Elizabetha sonrojada preguntó.

"Vamos, no seamos niños o preadolescentes, todos sabemos aquí que no puedes saber que tan bueno es, si no has probado su amour."

"Vamos, deja de jugar." Dijo Isabel.

"Eso lo dices porque no has probado el amour de nadie, Isabel. Todo eso lo puedes arreglar si te vienes a mi casa hoy en la noche." Marianne replicó. Pasando un brazo por la espalda de Isabel, esta negó cansada con la cabeza.

"¿En serio?" Hubo varios murmullos de sorpresa. Hasta de Maddie quien todos creían que su timidez le haría tardarse en esas cosas pregunto asombrada.

"¿Qué? ¿Soy la única?" Isabel miro a todos sorprendida. Esos libertinos.

"Por supuesto que no." Dijo Ian, todos lo miraron extrañados pensando que él estaba reconociendo su pureza. En seguida señaló a su hermano. "Yo no, que va. Mi hermanito."

"¿De verdad, Arthur? Hahahaha no me lo esperaba de ti." Emily miró sorprendida al inglés que estaba en trance trágame tierra.

"Dejando de lado la virtud de Isabel y Arthur, ¿No podrían al menos hacer un compromiso de que no se volverán a golpear y ser más tolerantes entre ustedes?" Emma agregó con una risita por la reciente información de los chicos.

"Yo no he golpeado a Elizabetha hace años. Por lo que ella tiene que comprometerse a que no me golpeará a mí." Dijo Gilbert

"Pero cuando golpeas a Roderich, es como si golpearas a Elizabetha, porque de ella va a venir una reacción, por cierto negativa que será golpearte." Emma contraargumentó.

"Pero, no puedo dejar de golpear a Roderich. Tendría que dejar de verlo."

"Exactamente, has eso. Y trata de resolver el problema que tienes con él de alguna manera." Emma dijo ya cansada porque estaba trabajando con muy poca información.

"Esta bien, trataré." Gilbert dijo.

"Bien, si este idiota lo hace, dejare de golpearlo." Elizabetha se comprometió.

"Brindemos por la paz." Dijo Ian con los Shops que trajo el camarero a la mesa.

* * *

Unas horas y tragos más tarde, salieron a tomar aire y a caminar por las calles de la ciudad. Isabel se acercó a Emily. Arthur también se acercó para escuchar de que conversaría la ibérica con la norteamericana.

"¿Por qué hiciste lo de las cámaras? ¿Qué te hice yo?" Preguntó la morena, como tentativa a la conversación.

"Era una broma para Marianne, ya que no pude hacer nada en contra de ella en el paseo de curso pasado."

"Pero no entiendo que pinto yo ahí. Yo ni si quiera estuve presente en la secundaria." Dijo con despreocupación la española.

"Necesitaba saber quien eras. Me intriga saber quien puede ser amiga de Marianne y coexistir con Arthur. Pensé que eras una villana." La norteamericana tenía un complejo de heroína, al no saberlo Isabel pensó que estaba loca.

"Pero al menos merezco una disculpa de tu parte ¿No? Si mis padres se hubiesen enterado, debería estar en España en este momento, imagínate que solo por el hecho de caer en la cárcel una noche, tuve que cambiarme de casa. Y Arthur, es una persona accidental en mi vida, no es que lo haya conquistado como mío ni nada, que viva con él es algo totalmente ajeno a mi voluntad." Arthur fruncio el entrecejo mientras escuchaba la respuesta de Isabel.

"¿Vives con Artie?" Emily pregunto sorprendida. Esto era más grave de lo que preveía antes de tomar el avión a Inglaterra. "¿Desde cuando? Arthur! Por qué no me dijiste nada!?" Arthur no contestó, estaba aun pensando en las palabras de Isabel.

"Lo único que te pido es que no vuelvas a hacer cosas tan irreflexivamente. Yo no tengo nada contra ti." Isabel le sonrió.

"Emily, entonces ¿no cobrarás venganza nuevamente?" Apareció Marianne preguntándole a la norteamericana. Abrazaba por detrás a Isabel.

Emily se encogió de hombros para sembrar la duda. Pero no volvería hacer nada en contra de Marianne pues se lo había prometido a su hermana. A Isabel, debía ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos. No podía ciertamente creer que estuviera viviendo en la misma casa que Arthur. Debía ser una broma. Por eso, tomó el brazo del inglés y comenzó a hacerle un montón de preguntas.

Isabel, en cambio suspiró derrotada acercándose a Gilbert. Hablaron de cómo estaban los mellizos Vargas, informandole de la exagerada reaccion de Lovino cuando vio su habitación vacía. Isabel les conto de lo extraño que era vivir en la casa de Arthur y que el hermanito de éste, la había invitado al London Eye.

* * *

A las 4 de la madrugada Isabel, Ian y Arthur estaban entrando a la casa. Ian venía en evidente estado de ebriedad, en tanto Isabel y Arthur trataban que no hiciera ruido.

"¡Te dije que mejor lo dejáramos en la casa de Marianne! Es muy pesado." Se quejó Arthur, quien cargaba la mitad izquierda del sujeto. Isabel lo cargaba por la derecha.

Lo dejaron en su cama. Isabel aprovecho de sentarse en esta para sacarse los zapatos de tacón. Si entraba a su pieza con ellos, seguramente los padres de Arthur despertarían. Arthur se quedó mirando como la joven hacía la acción.

"¿En verdad no te vas a desquitar por lo que les hizo Emily?" Preguntó susurrando.

"No. Ya pasó. No gano nada con cobrar venganza, pero si me cuidare de ella. Parece que malinterpreta nuestra relación." Suspiró cansada Isabel, después de reflexionar que la rubia parecía bastante posesiva con quien tenía enfrente. Arthur pareció meditar un poco antes de volver a hablar, pero no pudo pues la mujer ya estaba saliendo en puntitas por la puerta.

* * *

A penas durmió 4 horas esa noche, porque temprano en la mañana, Bratt, el hermano pequeño de Arthur llegó listo y perfumado para que Isabel lo llevara al London Eye. Para más problemas no se sabía ubicar en la ciudad, por lo que cuando llegaron, el lugar estaba lleno. No obstante, fue de las mejores cosas que Isabel había hecho desde que piso suelo británico. Maravillada contemplo el extenso territorio cubierto por edificios.

En la tarde luego de dejar a Bratt en la casa a la fuerza, pues no quería despegarse de Isabel, fue al departamento 33. En él estaba solo Marianne, pues Gilbert había tomado un vuelo a Alemania esa mañana.

"Ayer vi como mirabas a Ian, Marianne, no me mientas. ¿Estas enamorada de él?" Isabel le preguntó mientras tomaban un café cargado.

"Yo podría decir; Ayer vi como mirabas a Arthur, no me mientas ¿Estas enamorada de él?" Marianne se burlo de su amiga, esta solo la miro culpable. "¿De verdad te gusta? Isabeeeel, no puedes."

"No es que me guste. Es que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza el beso que me dio."

"¿Te dio un beso? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me contaste?" Marianne zamarreo a su amiga buscando una respuesta.

"Fue ese día en que nos capturó la policía. Nada muy importante, pero creo que me dejo una gran impresión. Besaba muy bien."

"No puedo creer que escucho -Arthur y besaba bien- en la misma oración. ¿Y qué? ¿Quieres más besos?" Dijo Marianne haciendo como que la iba a besar. Isabel la miro confundida alejándola.

"Eso se llama atracción sexual querida. Deberías dejar que las cosas fluyeran entre ustedes a pesar de que somos enemigos. Aprovechar que es virgen, así puedes estar segura que no te pasara nada, y puedes usar el subterfugio de que él se entrego a ti primero antes que a cualquier otra, si se le ocurre hacer algo que a ti no te gusta." Dijo Marianne, pensando que como era de cuidadoso el muchacho su amiga se podía divertir sin correr riesgos. "Pero no te puedes enamorar de él, es un idiota. Solo besos y alguna que otra canita al aire."

"Si digo que no, igual seguirías convencida que lo debo hacer. Pero Marianne, quiero saber ahora información de primera fuente de que ocurre entre tu e Ian." Isabel le respondió.

"La otra vez, al encontrar las cámaras casi lo hicimos, pero pensó que lo estaba utilizando para mi idea de hacer una película porno. No me hablo por días. Pero ya volvimos a ser tan amigos como antes."

"Y tu ¿qué sientes por él?"

"No lo sé. Es varonil, pero es mi amigo también. Si doy pasos en falso solo me quedarías tu y Gilbert." Hizo un puchero.

"O sea, te gusta." Isabel dedujo. "Vamos, que el rechazo no es tan malo, además estoy segura que le gustas." Pensó detenidamente en su amiga, jamás daría el primer paso en algo involucrado con los sentimientos si alguien no le daba una mano, hablaría con Ian. Parecía una colegiala a pesar que era una experta en reconocer señales y en hacer el amour.

"Hagamos un trato." Dijo Marianne. Isabel la miró dudosa, su amiga solía decir locuras muy a menudo.

"Si yo me la juego por Ian, tú tienes que perder tu virginidad. Creo que sería más pertinente con el idiota de Arthur que con Lovino, porque este es menor de edad y si te pillan…"

"¿Por qué crees que iría a aceptar algo tan absurdo?" Conmocionada increpó a Marianne.

"Por una simple razón Isa, porque tu quieres mi felicidad. No estas segura si Ian aceptara que hagas de intermediaria y si no me equivoco estas convencida que él me hará feliz."

Touché.

* * *

_Lamento la corta estancia de los padres de Isabel, es una breve introducción, a ver si Arthur viaja Jojó_

_(Les molesta si en un par de capítulos más hay escenas xxx? Hay que preguntar, después no vaya a salir una fanática conservadora que me golpee y mande troyanos. )_

_:*_


	9. Chapter 9

"_El hombre no puede saltar fuera de su sombra."_

* * *

**_IX_**

* * *

Despertó del choque de pequeñas piedras en la ventana. Dudando se acercó a ella, no pudo creer ver a Lovino en el patio trasero. Prendió la luz y cuando salió al balcón, preguntó susurrando.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?"

"Te vine a ver." Respondió Lovino. Un idiota enamorado.

"¿Cómo te enteraste de mi dirección?" Preguntó aún más sorprendida.

"Eso no importa ¿Por qué no bajas?"

"Porque hace frio." Pensó que Lovino estaba bastante loco para ir a visitarla cuando la temperatura era menor a los 10 grados. "¿Por qué no subes?"

Cuando se estaba dando vueltas para abrirle la puerta de atrás al joven italiano, un resplandor la distrajo. Venía del foco del patio trasero. Si la veían abriéndole la puerta a alguien en la noche… bueno, no quería pensar en que le dirían.

Alguien abajo abrió la puerta antes que ella. Sorprendida vio al pequeño Bratt tirarle una piedra de vuelta a Lovino.

"¡Aléjate de ella! Es mía. Tuvimos una cita inclusive. Anda a darle serenatas a otra, italiano mal nacido." Le tiró otra piedra a Lovino que miraba confundido la agresividad de esa persona en frasco pequeño. Con tamaño alboroto fue casi obvio que la luz de los padres de Arthur se iba a encender. Isabel le hizo señas a que la llamara, pero que se fuera. Si se quedaba, no serían más que problemas gratuitos. Antes de irse, el italiano le gritó.

"Maldición, no cumplas la parte del trato con ese cejotas. Espérame."

Arthur que había salido a su balcón pensando que era un ladrón, le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. "¿Qué trato?"

¿Cuándo acepto que iba a cumplir su parte?

Isabel le saco la lengua y trato de volver a conciliar el sueño.

* * *

En el desayuno, no dejaron de molestar a Isabel con citas de la obra de Shakespeare. Cuando terminaron Isabel se acercó a Ian, que estaba jugando el último de Zelda para wii en el plasma de la sala.

"Ian ¿Por qué te enojaste con Marianne?" Isabel sabía, pero la conversación debía comenzar de alguna manera.

"¿Uh? Ah, esa vez. Fue porque creí que me estaba utilizando para uno de sus proyectos sin consultarme." El chico comenzó a apretar los botones de control más fuerte que hace unos momentos recordando el incidente.

"Sin embargo tu sabes que ella es así. Va a pasar otras veces, paso otras veces y pasa. ¿No crees que lo hace por alguna razón en especial contigo?"

"No creo. Hasta con Arthur lo hace y es su archienemigo."

"Pero tú sigues siendo su amigo, incluso ustedes pasan más tiempo juntos que yo con ella. No entiendo porque te enojaste esa vez en especial." Vamos Ian, Isabel pensó, es hora que te abras y me facilites la vida.

"Son cosas que pasan entre amigos ¿No? Enojarse, volverse a hablar. No creo que debas preocuparte por eso. De hecho me impresiona que no te hayas enojado con ella aún, con esa personalidad obsesiva que tiene."

Isabel observó la pantalla mientras pensaba que el chico parecía muy reacio a hablar de esa tarde. Tal vez con tragos encima podría sonsacarle más información, pero era domingo, día en que era muy difícil en que el chico se emborrachara.

* * *

Subió a su habitación y allí cogió su abrigo. Quería ir a caminar un rato. Era muy temprano para visitar a Marianne. Bratt se le acercó cuando iba cruzando la puerta, pidiendo si lo podía llevar al parque. Isabel acepto un poco dudosa, lo que dijo ayer la habían tomado por sorpresa más porque interpreto en seguida en que andaba el muchacho italiano. Otro que se unió a su caminata matinal fue Arthur. A pesar de que Isabel se negó, el igualmente los acompaño.

"¿Qué hacía ayer ese chico en la casa?" Pregunto más curioso que enojado.

"Eso mismo me pregunto."

"¿Por qué hablaba de un trato? ¿Qué no lo cumplas conmigo? Es una idea descabellada de Marianne ¿Cierto?"

"¿De cuándo tan parlanchín? Eso a ti no te incumbe."

Muy cierto, pero no lo iba a admitir. Llegaron al parque y se sentaron en una banca mientras Bratt se encontraba con dos amigos en los juegos, comenzando a gritar, correr y divertirse.

"Vamos, Isabel…"

"Está bien. Hablemos cualquier cosa, excepto de eso, que me pone de malas. ¿Venias a este parque cuando eras más pequeño?" Isabel pregunto, recuprando su buen humor característico.

"No, en general, no salía mucho de casa. Sufría bastante de resfriados y neumonías." Respondió con aire nostálgico. "¿Y tú?"

"Por los viajes de mis padres, visite muchos parques más lindos que el de mi barrio, ese no me gustaba. Incluso unos en Sudamérica, por cierto muy hermosos." Ella en cambio respondió con aire soñador.

"Vaya, yo también pude ir a unos cuantos viajes pero solo a Estados Unidos, África y Asia en vacaciones, claro que no fui a los parques." Dijo arrogante el inglés.

"Que Engreído eres. ¿África?"

"Si, cuando la Tía Alice todavía vivía. Esos fueron buenos tiempos. Incluso me heredo algunos terrenos, no sé qué vaya a hacer con ellos, claro que tienen una condición suspensiva hasta que me case." El muchacho pensó que con la suerte que llevaba quizás nunca podría ser poseedor de los terrenos en África y algunas islas que su tía le había legado fruto de todos los negocios que hizo en su vida.

"Wow. ¿Eres rico?" No se nota, pensó la joven.

"Por supuesto que no ¿No escuchaste la parte de que están en condición suspensiva? Solo tengo 18."

"Vamos, pero eso se arregla muy fácil. Firmas un papel con alguna chica y listo, tienes tus tierras." Iba a agregar que Emily se veía bastante entusiasta, pero no quería terminar peleando con el joven una mañana de domingo.

"Si, seguro."

El silencio entre ellos invadió la escena un buen rato. Bratt seguía jugando en los juegos con una chica de cabellos rizados. "¿Has pensado si vas a ir a España en vacaciones?" Isabel rompió el silencio.

"No lo sé. Tus padres parecían muy entusiastas en que fuera a conocer su país." Arthur respondió, tenía muchas ganas de ir pero no lo reconocería.

Isabel estaba muy entusiasmada que el joven fuera, igualmente lo convenció que su país tenía muchas bondades. Más de las que él se pudiera imaginar siquiera. Arthur termino enojándose con ella, porque no paro su parloteo por media hora más o menos. Todo, hasta que por la calle principal se vio Marianne yendo a la casa de Arthur. Los vio en el parque y frunció el entrecejo.

Arthur se levanto de su asiento. "Idiota ¿Qué haces aquí?

"La pregunta sería ¿que haces Tu, aquí, a solas con mi Isabel? ¿La estas convenciendo?" La chica llevaba un elegante abrigo y un paraguas porque la lluvia era inminente.

"¿De qué?"

Marianne levanto una ceja. A veces era tan lento.

"Bueno, Isabel, te vine a buscar. Quiero que conozcas un lugar precioso y sacarte unas fotografías."

"Tu no te la llevas." Bratt apareció por un lado y tiró el brazo de Isabel.

"Por supuesto que si. Tu debes ser el pequeño que ayer apedreó a Lovino. No te preocupes petit, nosotras estamos a otro nivel de relación."

"Podrías dejar de decir esas cosas frente a niños." Arthur reprendió a Marianne.

"Si, veo que hay dos que necesitan protección." Al decir esto, agarro de la mano a Isabel, se fue trotando y riéndose.

"Marianne, ¿por qué le contaste a Lovino lo que me propusiste?" Dijo cuando ya estaban a una buena distancia de Bratt y Arthur.

"Era a él o a Arthur. Alguien tiene que dar una mano, no hay nada como compartir el amour Isabel, cuando lo hagas..."

Isabel suspiro, era imposible hacer que su amiga entrara en razón.

"¿Dónde vamos?" Quiso cambiar de tema.

"A un lugar espectacular."

Realmente lo era. Fueron hasta un mirador, donde la francesa saco miles de fotos de su amiga. Para guardar su rostro inocente antes de que… pusiera en marcha la segunda parte de su plan. Una sonrisa prevertidamente perversa cubrió el rostro de la joven. Después de unas horas fueron a recibir al aeropuerto a Gilbert, que venía muy feliz después de ver a su familia. Pasaron a tomar se un café en uno de los tantos locales dentro del aeropuerto.

Volvía a su casa cerca de las diez de la noche, cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer. La morena no llevaba paraguas por lo que no tardó en quedar empapada, su moño característico se deshizo por el peso del pelo mojado. Llego a la casa calada hasta los huesos.

Cuando iba a introducir la llave en la puerta, ésta se abrió. Emily con un impermeable rosado iba saliendo con su sonrisa característica en el rostro. Solo la saludo con la mano y se marchó.

Isabel entro saludando a todos, tratando de contestar a todas las preguntas inquisitivas de su admirador en miniatura y de Ian, que se había puesto increíblemente hablador. Pasó media hora cuando comenzó a estornudar, se despidió de todos y fue a su habitación.

Entró en su pieza y se comenzó a sacar la ropa, cuando la estaba dejando en el cesto, se dio cuenta que la existencia de dos grandes tarántulas. Una estaba cómodamente disfrutando de la sombra que daba un recoveco en la almohada de su cama y otra, bajo la toalla que recién acababa de sacar de su closet. Como pudo se cubrió con ella y salió al pasillo gritando de miedo.

Arthur salió de su habitación conmocionado, pensando que quizás de verdad se había cumplido su predicción de que la morena iba a quemar su casa.

"Isabel ¿Estas bien?" Se arrepintió de acercarse a ella, pues con la mano libre agarro su brazo apretándolo tan fuerte que el inglés gimió de dolor.

"Hay dos arañas gigantescas en mi habitación. Haz algo."

Ian salió inocentemente de su habitación.

"Deja de hacer tus bromas con Isabel, idiota." Le dijo Arthur a su hermano, mientras se aguantaba gritar por el daño que le hacia la joven al apretar su brazo.

"Oye, yo no hice nada. Ahora que lo pienso, pudo ser Emily, insistió tanto en conocer la habitación de Isabel…"

"¿Qué?" Isabel preguntó.

"Arthur se la mostró para que dejara de parlotear un rato. No lo culpes." Ian seguía con esa sonrisa de santo en la cara. "Pobre de ti, Isabel, si sigues así cogerás una neumonía. Si quieres te presto uno de mis pijamas. Tampoco me apetece entrar a donde hay dos arañas venenosas."

Isabel dio un respingo al recordar a las criaturas. Asintió al ofrecimiento de Ian, así que fue a la pieza de éste a que le prestara pijama. Ian le dijo que vaya a dormir a la pieza de huéspedes; mañana verían que hacer con las tarántulas.

Isabel bajo con Arthur de palo blanco por si había más arañas en la casa, porque la habitación de huéspedes estaba en el primer piso. Al tratar de abrir la puerta, esta estaba cerrada desde dentro.

"Maldito día." Dijo el inglés. Comenzando a tocar insistentemente la puerta, pero nadie contestaba.

Por el espacio bajo la puerta salieron tres arañas pequeñitas. Isabel corrió hacia la escalera cogiendo del brazo al inglés nuevamente que miraba exasperado a la mujer. Tras la puerta de huéspedes James y George se reían. Había sido tan divertido como la francesa les había prometido que fuera. Fastidiar a Arthur no tenía precio.

Arthur cansado subió por la escalera, tratando de que Isabel soltara su brazo que debía tener un color morado horrible. No podía creer que la chica tuviera tanta fuerza. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, Isabel entró alarmada y cerró la puerta fuertemente. Había visto hace unos segundos una araña caminar campante por el pasillo.

"¿No que tu madre era fanática de la limpieza? Tu casa está llena de arañas." Dijo la chica aterrada a Arthur, quien se sobaba el brazo recientemente devuelto.

"Lo es, las arañas solo aparecen cuando Ian está involucrado."

"Bueno, ¿qué voy a hacer? Quiero volver al departamento de Marianne, pero sin ropa es imposible salir con el frio que hace." Recién ahí se percató que todo había sido orquestado inteligentemente para que ella se quedara sola con Arthur en su cuarto.

* * *

Afuera llovía torrencialmente.

"Un brindis, por la noche maravillosa de amour que disfrutará Isabel. Lástima que le atrae ese idiota, pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer?" Dijo levantando una copa de vino. Gilbert la miró extrañado ¿De qué estaba hablando? Igualmente choco la lata de cerveza con la copa. Marianne pensó que también debía dar una mano también entre su amigo y Elizabetha...

Un rayo ilumino la escena.

* * *

Arthur miraba seriamente a Isabel tratando de encontrar una solución al dilema: La echaba de su habitación a patadas o la dejaba dormir en su cama. La segunda opción pareció más correcta para la imagen de caballero ingles que tenía de sí mismo.

Se arrepintió de su decisión a unos minutos que Isabel se tapara con las mantas. Hacia un frio terrible y el pequeño sillon donde estaba sentado leyendo un libro solo ayudaba a que siguiera congelándose.

* * *

_¿Que ocurrirá? :O_

_Marianne realmente esta enamorada de Ian, o solo es una parte de su plan de repartir amour por el mundo?_


	10. Chapter 10

"_Algún tiempo atrás pensé en escribirle, que nunca sortee las trampas del amor…"_

* * *

_**X**_

_Podía entrever entre las numerosas burbujas el cuerpo de la mujer bajo el agua y se sintió un verdadero idiota estando parado observando sin hacer nada. La mujer en la tina se sumergió. Cuando emergió escuchó su melodiosa voz. _

—_Podrías dejar de mirar, haces como si nunca hubieras visto la piel de una mujer. — Isabel tenía la firme convicción que el sujeto era un promiscuo._

—_Soy virgen— Confeso el joven sonrojado. Al ver la expresión de incredulidad de Isabel, agregó. —Es verdad—_

_Entonces ella aun en su fase de negación se levantó de la tina provocando una sonora caída del agua hasta la superficie del baño, dejando verle completamente desnuda. Tomó la mano de Arthur y la llevó a su pecho izquierdo. El chico sonrojado, no sabía que pensar ni que hacer por las acciones de la mujer._

—_Eres virgen— Corroboró. No salía de su asombro. El chico miró el suelo y deslizó la mano hasta quedar como si fuera un maniquí que pendía de un hilo desde el techo._

—_Venga, si no es tan malo. — Dijo la mujer— Yo también lo soy, no hay de que avergonzarse. —_

_Al volver a levantar la vista, Arthur asombrado vio a Marianne. La joven acercó su boca cubierta de un lápiz labial de intenso color rojo hacia el cuello del joven._

"Vamos Arthur, despierta, tenemos que ir a clases." Isabel le gritó.

"¿Qué?" Sobresaltado preguntó a la chica que lo sacudía para que despertara. Hace unos momentos soñó con ella, pero de una forma muy extraña. ¿Qué significaba todo ello? Trato de incorporarse pero sus extremidades estaban adormecidas por la extraña posición en que se encontraba en el sillón.

El frio aún seguía cubriendo la ciudad pero la lluvia había cesado. Isabel al notar en demasía el frio con el pijama que llevaba obligó a Arthur a matar las arañas que estaban en su cuarto, sin embargo al ir a revisar no encontró nada. Cuando fue informada de ello, entro a su habitación y se cambió de ropa para un nuevo día de clases.

Caminaron hasta el campus, los dos con una pinta terrible. Arthur se alejo de ella cuando vio a Emily y Maddie caminando hacia las salas.

La bufanda roja que llevaba esa mañana la hacía ver en extremo pálida además que no la cubría su habitual bronceado, por eso, a Marianne le peso a conciencia al acercarse y verla estornudar.

"Al menos valió la pena, ¿No? Ahora no tendrás tantos prejuicios para compartir tu amour conmigo."

"¿De qué hablas Marianne?" Dijo Isabel. "Si te refieres a si paso algo entre Arthur y yo por tu ingenioso plan, lamento decirte que no."

"¿Qué? ¿Algo no te gusto? No me digas que tiene ey…"

"Marianne, calla, no pasó nada."

"Ahora no digas que no tuviste oportunidad de cumplir con tus fantasías." Marianne le contesto decepcionada. ¿Quizás necesitaba un incentivo mayor? "Dejando eso por hoy de lado, quiero que hablemos de Gilbert. Si no hacemos algo nunca reconocerá que está enamorado de Elizabetha…"

"¿Y que se te ocurre?" Pregunto dudosa la española, olvidando que debía enojarse con Marianne.

"Escucha, ayer pensé…" Mientras le contaba su ingenioso plan las expresiones alarmadas de Isabel se veían desde lejos.

* * *

Las horas de clases habían terminado cuando Isabel se dio cuenta de que no solo ella se había resfriado, sino también Arthur. Los estornudos y las toses de ambos se escuchaban al pasar, que iban en aumento conforme las horas del día avanzaban. Con fiebre llagaron a la casa. La madre de éste estaba aún en la casa cuando escuchó los pasos cansados hacia sus habitaciones de los jóvenes y los llevo al hospital antes de iniciar su turno.

Los pasillos del hospital estaban repletos de gente enferma por el pésimo clima. Los atendieron antes por los contactos de la madre de Arthur. El doctor les dio tres días de licencia médica entre bromas con la seria Sra. Kirkland por la extraña coincidencia por saber que vivían en la misma casa y se habían resfriado al mismo tiempo. Isabel más tarde, al salir de la guardia, llamo a Marianne informándole que no podría ir a buscar su almuerzo esos días porque se quedaría en casa guardando reposo.

Marianne con Gilbert no tardaron en irla a visitar y en hablar mal de Arthur por haberla descuidado de tal manera. Le llevaron mucho helado y Marianne prometió llevarle las comidas diarias para que sanara más rápido.

"No puedo creer, Marianne que hayas ideado todo eso para que Isabel pasara una noche con tu enemigo. Es que no me cuadra." Dijo Gilbert mientras caminaban hacia su casa.

"Es que Arthur beso a Isabel, y le quedó gustando. Todavía no puedo creer que no haya probado el amour de nadie y sea mayor de edad." Marianne respondió. "Debía hacer algo."

"Tal vez solo quiere esperar al indicado, en vez de perder el tiempo con el equivocado." Gilbert le dijo, negando con la cabeza las acciones descabelladas de la francesa. Esperaba que no se le metiera en la cabeza un plan contra él.

"Vamos Gilbert, que anticuado." Se comenzó a reír Marianne por lo que su amigo le había dicho.

Habían pasado dos días, cuando Lovino se presentó en la casa. Iba con el traje del instituto donde cursaba la secundaria.

"¿Cómo estas, Isabel? Gilbert me contó que te habías resfriado. Lamento venir a verte tan repentinamente."

"Gracias por venir, Lovi." Desde la cama Isabel respondió. "Me siento mejor que ayer."

"Maldición Isabel, pensaste en lo que hablamos la otra noche." El italiano se puso rojo, pero su mirada era clara.

"No habrás creído lo que te contó Marianne. No ando pensando en cuando pasara lo que tenga que pasar." Isabel respondió tocada por la vergüenza del joven. Le dieron ganas de abrazarlo, pero andaba solo en pijamas y le pesaba todo el cuerpo.

"Pero no lo harás con el inglés ese ¿Verdad?" El adolescente la miro ansioso.

"¿Qué cosa no hará conmigo?" Arthur entro a la habitación en pijama, llevaba su notebook y un libro bajo el brazo. Por lo coloreado de sus mejillas se notaba que debía tener fiebre.

"Tú." Lovino lo apuntó con el dedo. "Aléjate de Isabel."

"¿Qué?" Arthur frunció el entrecejo. "¿De qué estás hablando?" El chico pareció crecer unos cuantos centímetros cuando dijo esas palabras. El italiano, pensando que lo iba a golpear, camino hacia la puerta.

"Me alegra ver que estas bien. Otro día te vendré a ver, cuando no estés con este cejotas."

"Lovino… espera." Isabel trato de levantarse, pero el chico ya había abandonado la habitación y al parecer la casa.

"No me vayas a decir que te gusta ese chico, con suerte debe tener catorce años." Dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba en ella, abría el libro y encendía su notebook.

"Y si me gusta ¿qué?" Dijo la chica alcanzando el libro que el inglés había llevado hasta su pieza, debían estudiar para la prueba del viernes.

"Realmente te gusta." Dijo perceptivo. La expresión del chico al hacer un pequeño puchero se vio excesivamente tierna. Isabel que estaba ojeando el libro levantó la vista curiosa.

"No dije que sí o no." Se acercó a él y le apretó la mejilla. "Vamos, que no soy tan cruel."

Acercó los labios a los de Arthur. Lo miró directamente a los ojos un buen rato como sopesando razones y finalmente, cerró la distancia que los separaba.

Al terminar el beso más por falta de aire que porque alguno quisiera finalizarlo, Isabel volvió a leer el libro tranquilamente, como si nada fuera de norma hubiese sucedido, con una sonrisa en los labios preguntó. "¿Crees que examinen sobre la Filosofía de J. F. Herbart?"

Arthur totalmente rojo y descolocado por lo que había sucedido preguntó "¿No me vas a dar una explicación de lo que acaba de suceder?"

"Eres un caso perdido, lo que acaba de pasar se llama beso, y no pareció haberte desagradado, no seas tan grave." Isabel dejo de lado el libro un rato, mirando divertida las reacciones del empaquetado inglés. Ahora entendía porque a Marianne le gustaba tanto molestarlo.

"No juegues conmigo." Dijo el chico preocupado por la despreocupación de Isabel. "¿Eso quiere decir que…?"

"No mucho en realidad, solo que tenía ganas de besarte."

Arthur cerró su notebook pensativo, al rato acercó su rostro al de Isabel. Le dio otro beso.

"¿Y eso?" Preguntó entre risas la española cuando se separaron.

"Tenía ganas de besarte." Arthur se encogió de hombros sonrojado y volvió a tratar de estudiar.

* * *

"¿Quién es ese chico?" Preguntó Emily a Maddie. Frente a la mesa en la que estaban en la biblioteca, la mirada penetrante de un joven de pelo rubio platino y un extraño color de ojos las miraba con una sonrisa inocente en la cara. Al lado de él, una chica que cualquier revista de moda habría querido en su staff de modelos, también las observaba, claro que con una mirada asesina.

"Creo que se llama Iván, está en mi clase, es quien lleva hasta la fecha las mejores calificaciones."

"¿Mejor que las tuyas, Maddie? No lo puedo creer. Debe robar las pruebas, tiene un aire vil." Dijo, luego se llevo nuevamente la hamburguesa big a la boca. "Estos días son tan aburridos sin Artie cerca. Creo que lo llevaré a Virginia en las vacaciones para que conozca a mis primos."

"Llegas tarde mon cheri, Isabel se lo lleva a España." Marianne dijo. Se sentó al lado de Maddie y la abrazó. Esta enrojecía a más no poder.

"Isabel de nuevo. Es que no se cansa de sabotear mis planes."

Marianne se rió escuchando las quejas de la norteamericana, mientras acariciaba el cabello rizado de Maddie.

"Vamos que no lo hace porque este en contra tuya. Sus padres invitaron a Arthur porque acompaño en la "noche de terror" a Isabel" Marianne respondió.

"¿Noche de terror?" Pregunto preocupada Emily, sintiendo escalofríos en su espalda.

"Cuando estuvieron presos." Marianne le dijo, e hizo una pausa. Suspiró. "Los padres de Marianne están obsesionados con que Isabel sea una santa y devota, en contraposición a Antonio, su hermano."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Maddie.

"Porque cuando viajo también a los dieciocho años a estudiar a Norteamérica, se descarrió. Le fue muy mal en la universidad y dejo embarazadas a muchas de las chicas con que salió. Todas lo demandaron por pensión alimenticia y como él no trabajaba la demanda se hace efectiva con los padres de éste. Don Raúl y Doña Cecilia tuvieron muchos dolores de cabeza por ello." Marianne estaba al tanto de la situación de Antonio, por lo que le había contado Isabel. "Isabel idolatra a su hermano. Por eso, sus padres, se volvieron tan restrictivos y sobreprotectores. Tuve que rogarles en varias cartas y a través de mi tutora para que la dejaran venir a vivir conmigo este año."

"Vaya, que historia." Maddie dijo muy asombrada. "Solo por curiosidad ¿Cuántos hijos tuvo?"

"No me van a creer. Tiene más de diez."

"No, ¿Y cuántos años tiene?" Emily pregunto asombrada por la fertilidad del sujeto.

"Once años más Isabel. Esta cerca de cumplir los treinta." Recordó con ojos soñadores la francesa, de niña le gustaba el español.

"¿Todos norteamericanos?" Emily volvió a preguntar. No creía que en su país las chicas fueran tan descuidadas. Es decir, daban pastillas anticonceptivas gratis en los centros de salud.

"No que va. A Antonio le gustan más exóticas. Casi todas sudamericanas, fue por ello que Isabel cuando niña viajo a tanto al continente americano. No se cómo lo habrá hecho porque casi todas eran universitarias que imagino se cuidaban. Mal que mal estaban estudiando medicina." Recordaba cuando todo un verano los padres de Isabel se la llevaron a "recorrer" Sudamérica dejándola sin su compañía.

"Ya es hora de ir a clases." Dijo Emily cortando la extraña conversación. Aun miraba al chico con aire inocentón que caminaba hacia la salida del casino. Este al notar la inspección la saludo con la mano.

* * *

Isabel había rendido sin tan buenos resultados la prueba de ese viernes y posteriormente se reunió con Marianne ya que se habían coludido para ejecutar el plan en la noche de ese día.

Isabel invito a Elizabetha al departamento treintaitrés a tomarse un café junto con Emma, y a estudiar para algunas pruebas. Fue en ese descuido pensó la húngara, ir un viernes por la tarde a la casa de Marianne ya que en primer lugar, no llegó Emma, y cuando Elizabetha comenzó a dudar si quedarse allí o no, sintió como tras ella, una fina mano ponía un paño con cloroformo en sus narices. Isabel la sujeto en su caída.

"¿Seguro que esto es legal?" Pregunto Isabel al cargar a su compañera de carrera hasta su antigua habitación. Marianne se encogió de hombros en señal de que no le importaba. Si esta vez iba a la cárcel, iría con Isabel.

Gilbert llegó unos momentos después. Utilizaron el mismo modus operandi, Isabel hablo unas cuantas cosas con él totalmente aleatorias, mientras la francesa ponía una dosis fuerte de cloroformo en su nariz. Marianne quedo de piedra cuando vio que Isabel se pudo a Gilbert. Esa chica realmente era muy fuerte.

"Deberíamos poner ese mueble en la puerta hasta mañana a medio día." Dijo Marianne mientras ponía unas raciones de comida en la habitación. Isabel estuvo de acuerdo, esos dos, se matarían o alguno rompería la puerta y si eso pasaba antes de que arreglaran las cosas, todo su perfecto plan se iría al carajo. Así que corrieron un mueble de cocina que impediría cualquier intento de fuga. Dentro el efecto del cloroformo ya empezaba a mermar en Elizabetha.

Un rato después que los chicos estuvieran bien encerrados, Marianne le sirvió la cena a Isabel.

"¿Qué ocurrió cuando Lovino te fue a visitar? No me has hablado de ello."

"Nada en especial, solo arrancó cuando Arthur entro a la habitación."

"Ese entrometido. ¿Aún estas interesada en Lovino?"

"Como te dije, me quede pensando en los besos de Arthur… no es que no quiera a Lovino, solo es, que estoy confundida."

"¿Y estos?" Marianne se acercó a Isabel y le dio un beso en la boca. Definitivamente la chica era una experta en esos temas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Dijo impresionada la joven, tapándose la boca una vez que la francesa le devolvió el dominio de ella. El sabor a vino francés la impregnaba toda.

"No puedo creer que prefieras a Arthur."

* * *

_¿Alguien dijo trio? ;D_


	11. Chapter 11

_"Conservar algo que me ayude a recordarte, sería admitir que te puedo olvidar."_

* * *

_**XI**_

"Cosas como estas seguirán ocurriendo si no tomas una decisión clara." Dijo Marianne ante la atónita mirada de Isabel. "Vamos, no te lo tomes a mal." Si, seguro que podía tomárselo bien.

"Al final ¿Todo esto es porque quieres que cumpla mi parte del trato?" La morena se comenzó a estresar. Marianne era muy persistente.

"Exacto." Marianne se volvió a sentar para seguir comiendo.

Se escucho un fuerte golpe de la habitación que las saco de sus reflexiones personales.

"¿Crees que se mataran allí dentro?" Pregunto preocupada Isabel.

"¿Quién sabe? Hay que esperar a que el plan funcione." Marianne apoyo su rostro en la mano.

* * *

En eso iba pensando al regresar a su casa la española, quien se encontró a Ian en el vestíbulo listo para marcharse. Era ahora o nunca.

"Ian, necesito hablar contigo."

"Pero voy saliendo."

"No seas tan poco caballero." Y lo arrastró hasta la cocina donde no había nadie y tenía una perfecta aislación del resto de la casa por los olores. Todo fruto del meticuloso cuidado que tenía en todas las casas la matriarca. "¡Quiero saber que sientes por Marianne!"

"Ehhh, ¿Por qué viene esa pregunta?" Una gotita de sudor recorrió la nuca del inglés al mirar los ojos determinados de la mujer.

"Vamos, tienes que decirme. ¿La quieres o no?"

"¿Si la quiero? Si, como amiga."

"¿Y algo más?"

"Defíneme algo más."

"¿Cómo novia?" Preguntó la morena preocupada.

Ian miro el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

"Respóndeme sinceramente." Exigió.

"La valoro mucho, pero Marianne es incapaz de tomarse en serio a nadie. El limite entre la amistad, la amistad con beneficios y el romance, parecen no existir para ella. No sé si podría comprometerme con una persona así."

Bien lo sabía Isabel, pero no se iba a rendir. "¿No has pensado que es solo una pantalla para no quedarse sola? Debes entender que ha pasado muchas cosas importantes sin su familia."

"Eso no es verdad, yo he estado ahí, tu también."

"Pero, escucha, te voy a decir algo y quiero que quede en secreto entre los dos." Espero a la confirmación de Ian antes de continuar. "A Marianne se le ocurrió la excelente idea de que si yo, bueno tu sabes como es Marianne, me acostaba con alguien se la jugaría por ti. Tu me facilitarías mucho las cosas si te las jugaras ahora que sabes sus sentimientos."

"Lo de tu parte del trato lo sabía pero ¿Cómo me dices eso? Ella dijo que me tomaría en serio si tu cumplías ese requisito, por lo tanto solo soy un instrumento para alcanzar un fin, que es "corromperte". No creo que haya más lectura que esa."

"Por supuesto que no. Yo sé que a ella le gustas, te lo puedo asegurar como amiga se hace años que soy y que he tenido que soportar. Ella solo necesita que le faciliten las cosas."

"Pero Isabel, justamente ese es el punto, ella necesita poner de su parte. Lamentablemente tendría que decir que es la única que la puede salvar de si misma."

"Es mi turno para decir ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ella te gusta ¿No?"

"Es mi amiga si, la encuentro guapa, también, pero como dije al inicio de esta conversación, ella no toma en serio a nadie, por lo que yo tampoco la podría tomar en serio."

"Entonces ¿Qué me recomiendas hacer para parar su acoso?"

"Que cumplas tu parte." Se encogió de hombros y se fue.

Isabel no podía creer que Ian hubiese llegado a la misma sencilla conclusión, pero intuía que si cumplía su parte del trato Marianne la volvería a manipular de cualquier otra manera para que hiciese lo que la otra quisiera. Miro su reflejo en la ventana perfectamente brillante de la cocina y suspiró ¿Cuando había sido distinto?

* * *

La habitación estaba en penumbras. A través de la cortina se traslucían las luces del alumbrado público. Eso fue lo primero que vio Elizabetha cuando el efecto de cloroformo no fue suficiente para mantenerla en el letargo de no querer pensar. Trató de recordar donde estaba antes de perder la noción de la realidad sin poder traspasar las brumas que cubrían sus recuerdos. Al sentarse en la superficie, que al parecer era una cama, se percató del sonido pausado de una respiración al lado suyo, pero eso no le sorprendió tanto como cuando logro identificar a la persona como su compañero de batallas de infancia, Gilbert.

"Hey" Dijo Elizabetha sacudiendo a Gilbert. "Vamos, despierta."

"Elizabetha ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Dijo el joven confundido.

"Eso tampoco lo sé, parece que estamos en tu casa, por la vista."

Gilbert de forma precipitada se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana. La vista del sexto piso era magnifica como siempre. Por el ángulo calculo que debían estar en la antigua habitación de Isabel. Con sospecha camino hasta la puerta y trató de abrirla, en seguida apartó su mano, además de estar cerrada el metal estaba viscoso.

"Está cerrado. Me figuro que es un plan de la loca de mi amiga." Gilbert razonó. Por el otro lado de la puerta no se filtraba nada de luz, por lo que debía estar bloqueada la salida con un objeto contundente.

"No puedo creer que Isabel me haya engañado. Que se haya prestado para encerrarme contigo ¿No hay alguna manera de salir?" Elizabetha perseveró en el intento del alemán de tratar de abrir la puerta. Pero nada ocurrió.

Gilbert, se dio cuenta que estar discutiendo en penumbras era muy poco awesome, así que se acercó a la lámpara de la habitación y la encendió, al lado había una nota con la estilizada letra de su amiga francesa. La leyó en voz alta.

_**Sé que tu ira se estará agolpando en el archivo que dice "Marianne One-san" pero debía hacer algo para que mejoraran su relación. Les deje encima del otro velador raciones de mi plato estrella y un buen vino para que brinden en pro del amour. Isabel dice que lo siente mucho, y también les desea una bonita noche de reconciliación. Con amor, Marianne. PD: Cuéntale la historia completa de porque estás enojado con Roderich. **_

La cara de Gilbert y de Elizabetha expresaba lo mismo.

Fastidio. Esa entrometida. El estómago de Elizabetha sonó trayéndolos de nuevo a la realidad. Con enojo comieron todo lo que les había dejado Marianne. Gilbert se aventuró a preguntar si conocía la historia de su hermano completamente pensando que era una excelente oportunidad para criticar al pianista. Elizabetha se encogió de hombros mientras comía un pedazo de salmón que era el plato principal de la cena.

Marianne estaba junto con Ian en su habitación ajenos en lo que pasaba en el cuarto de Isabel. Yacían sobre la cama de dos plazas de la mujer, comiendo palomitas y gaseosa, mientras miraban una de las tantas películas que le gustaban a Marianne. (Y que ya había visto más de 10 veces.) Marianne le había insistido que la acompañara en la casa esa noche por si Gilbert lograba salir e intentaba asesinarla.

"¿No crees que te pasaste esta vez?" Dijo un poco asombrado Ian por lo que le contó la rubia sobre su día. "Tal vez solo debiste dejar pasar el tiempo con Gilbert, y respecto a Isabel, la debiste dejar en un shock demasiado grande, debiste esperar que ella se aclarara."

"Creo fielmente en la terapia de shock." Marianne respondió. "No soporto ver a las personas indecisas, ni confundidas."

"Igual te gusto besarla. Admítelo." Dijo el joven, ya acostumbrado en demasía al modo de proceder de su amiga para escandalizarse.

"Por supuesto ¿Crees que los labios de mi Isabel no son dulces? Aunque prefiero los tuyos. No te pongas celoso."

A Ian ese comentario lo tomó por sorpresa. "¿No eras la que decía que debía probar que tan bueno era?"

Marianne le dedico una sonrisa misteriosa y volvió a poner atención en la pantalla.

* * *

Una noche casi en vela de reflexion, trajo como resultados en Isabel, que Arthur le atraía a nivel físico e intelectual, pero parecía ser un retrasado en el área de los sentimientos. Que Lovino era un amor, pero que no estaba en discusión que era muy pequeño y se sentía más como una hermana mayor que otra cosa, y finalmente sobre Marianne, sabía que el beso no tenía sustento de terrible drama tele novelesco, simplemente era una forma de llamar su atención, demostrar que era mejor que Arthur y sacarla de quicio para que cumpliera su parte del trato. Con todo eso en mente, la muchacha fue a la casa de Marianne ese sábado de nubosidad parcial. Al llegar, Ian abrió la puerta de la casa en pijamas, Marianne lo abrazaba por detrás.

"¿Hola?" Dijo Isabel.

"Hola ¿Por qué miras con esa cara? Ni que fuéramos verdes."

"Vaya es que ayer lo que paso…. Bah… No me vuelvas a tomar el pelo Marianne ¡Escuchaste!"

"No estamos de novios ni nada, por si tuviste una impresión equivocada." Dijo Marianne a su amiga, cuando el chico se fue a cambiar al baño para irse. "Pero me alegra que concluyeras eso... ¡Isabel! Espabila. Te vas tres semanas a España con Arthur ¿Tú crees que tus padres van a estar las veinticuatro horas con ustedes? Y si te atrae, es inevitable lo que va a pasar."

"Marianne, vamos pareces la bruja mala del cuento."

"Solo te pido que la próxima semana cuando te vayas a España, consideres solo un momento que quizás te estás perdiendo de algo sumamente satisfactorio no divirtiéndote con el enemigo. Y si se te ocurre cambiar de opinión, sácale fotos embarazosas, me la debes."

"Okey, okey. Ahora saquemos ese mueble de cocina que está en la puerta. Si los tenemos más tiempo ahí, nos demandaran y nos iremos unos años a la cárcel."

Cuando sacaron el mueble y abrieron la puerta, encontraron con una imagen digna se ser retratada. Elizabetha parecía encariñada acariciándole los cabellos a Gilbert sobre la cama. En seguida, Isabel se disculpó y obligó a Marianne a salir de allí quien parecía embobada con la imagen. Increíblemente parecía que no las iban a demandar. Isabel consiguió nuevamente la sonrisa que desde que se había ido a vivir a la casa de Arthur tan pocas veces había acompañado su rostro.

Elizabetha salió unos instantes más tarde, con la cara bastante roja, no sabiendo si era de furia o vergüenza.

"Isabel, no puedo creer que te hayas prestado para esto." Le dijo con tono de reprimenda. "Pero te lo voy a dejar pasar, por fin pude entender porque ese idiota odia tanto a Roderich."

"¿Y? ¿Pasó algo más?" Preguntó Marianne.

"Pues eso, que se los cuente él." Elizabetha no quería hablar con Marianne parecía una chica bastante acosadora. Relacionarse mucho con ella, era un montón problemas asegurados.

Salió rápidamente por la puerta principal.

Isabel y Marianne se miraron por un instante y se lanzaron a la puerta de la pieza en que estaba Gilbert.

Este estaba sentado en la cama, con la mirada perdida.

"¡Gilbert! Cuéntanos ¿Qué pasó?" Marianne se sentó al lado de él y lo comenzó a mover insistentemente para que reaccionara.

"Solucionamos los problemas." Dijo Gilbert pensativo aun.

"Danos detalles" Isabel se sentó al otro lado y lo comenzó a mover también.

"Está bien, pero quiero ir al baño primero." Ambas se rieron ante el comentario del rubio.

Momentos más tarde, cuando Isabel y Marianne habían hecho un almuerzo de lujo, se sentaron a comer con Gilbert. Lo miraron expectantes.

"Marianne, te voy a matar cuando termine mis estudios. Te lo juro. Si no lo hago ahora es porque vivo contigo." La rubia se rio simplemente, sabía que esas palabras se las lleva el viento. "Elizabetha escucho mi punto de vista de porque odiaba a Roderich. No se como terminamos hablando de nuestra adolescencia, luego discutiendo sobre quien era mejor jugando a los gallitos. Jugamos, la deje ganar. (Si, claro.) Después me conto de su vida junto con sus extraños gustos y terminamos hablando como muy buenos amigos. Creo que teníamos más en común de lo que pensábamos. En la mañana cuando desperté me estaba acariciando la cabeza. Eso fue muy raro. Creo que por eso se fue tan intempestivamente."

"Wow, mi plan fue todo un éxito." Dijo la francesa y abrazo a su amigo. Este con el gesto de Marianne olvido todo el mal que le había guardado durante toda la noche.

"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te la jugarás por ella?"

"¿De qué hablas? Somos "amigos" no es suficiente para ti."

"Sabes que no. Quiero una historia de amor."

Gilbert dio un largo trago a su vaso de jugo observando como un psiquiatra que trata a su paciente demente en la consulta.

Llevaron a Isabel más tarde a su casa, se quedaron en juntarse más en la semana pues sería la anterior a las pequeñas vacaciones en que Isabel se iría a España.

* * *

Isabel entró a la casa encontrándose con Tomas bebiendo elegantemente el té en la mesa del comedor. Estaba leyendo una revista de protocolo, pues estaba postulando a un lugar en la guardia real.

"¿Dónde fue todo el mundo?"

"Papá volvió a enfermar, mi hermano pequeño está en su habitación, todos los demás en el hospital."

"Vaya." A esto se referían de las crisis espontaneas que le daban al Sr. Kirkland.

Fue a su habitación a estudiar para las tres pruebas que le quedaban esa semana. Eran las siete de la tarde cuando escucho la puerta principal abrirse y muchas voces.

Bajo a preguntar si el Sr. Kirkland estaba bien. Ian le respondió que sí, había sido una recaída de su enfermedad crónica casi de rutina. Estaría en casa en dos días más. Se dio cuenta que Arthur no volvió con todos ellos, pero no quiso preguntar.

* * *

Arthur estaba en un café con Emily. Esta le había insistido en que lo acompañara a la ciudad ese sábado, este fue una vez que termino de verificar que su padre estaba bien en el hospital.

"¿Te acuerdas cuando me cocinaste en el internado? Todos se burlaban y me decían que me intoxicaría pero a mí me pareció buena." Dijo la joven al ver el rostro perdido del inglés.

"Pero si mi comida es…"

"¡Mira! Ahí va, ese mismo chico que vimos sospechosamente en la universidad con Maddie." Señalo al rubio platino que pasaba por la calle fuera del café.

"Ah, ese chico tenebroso." Dijo Arthur mientras daba otro sorbo a su té.

"¿Lo conoces?"

"No mucho. Solo sé que esta en la clase de Kiku. Lo acosa permanentemente."

"Vaya, ¿Kiku sufre con ese mal nacido? Esto es un trabajo para mi. Ya sabía que tenía algo maligno en su mirada." Dijo mientras se reía con una risa tan característica como demente.

"Emily ¿no crees que Kiku se puede defender solo…?"

La chica solo se continuaba riendo.

* * *

Estaba con un vestido amarillo esperando el avión. Toda la familia de Arthur estaba reunida al otro lado del puerto de embarque, dándole las últimas instrucciones. El padre de Arthur aun parecía con secuelas de la ultima crisis y eso se notaba en sus ojeras principalmente.

Lejos de ellos por uno de los vidrios se veía a Marianne con Maddie, pues Gilbert ya se había ido a Alemania. Le hacían señas para que se apresurara a abordar el avión. No faltaba nadie más en la fila para ello.

Una vez dentro, y después que la azafata les diera todas las instrucciones. Isabel se relajó y miro por la ventana.

"¿Sabías que Antonio es quien nos va a acompañar la primera semana? Mis padres estarán en un congreso de Relaciones Publicas en Italia."

"Antonio… ¿Tu hermano?" Arthur preguntó.

* * *

_Marianne ¿Como puedes ser tan manipuladora? xD_

_Capítulo de transición, ya se viene, se viene!_

_Shooo! Nunca pensé que tantas personas iban a leer esta historia. **Un beso :***_


	12. Chapter 12

_Luis es Portugal. Lo hijos que acompañan a Antonio en este capítulo son los mellizos Pedro e Itzel [11] (México), Manuel [9] (Chile), Martín [10] (Argentina), María [10] (Venezuela) y Catalina [8] (Colombia). Todos conservan sus nacionalidades._

* * *

_"__La paz y la armonía constituyen la mayor riqueza de la familia_."

* * *

_**XII**_

"Idiota ¿Cómo sabes que es mi hermano?" Isabel se sobresaltó. Quizás el tipo había investigado toda su vida. Escalofríos.

"No, estúpida. Emily me contó sobre Antonio hace una semana."

"Ah, espera ¿Y cómo Emily sabía?" Más sobresaltada aún.

"Marianne le contó argumentando el porque tus papás eran tan sobreprotectores contigo." Dijo Arthur.

"¿Sabrás entonces que vamos a ser niñeras?"

"¿Qué? …No me digas que esta con sus hijos…" A Arthur le dieron unas ganas locas de bajar el avión, pero recién habían sacado la escalera para abordar, por lo que sus intentos de desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad ya no tenían posibilidad de éxito.

"Claro… No creerás que mi hermano es un padre irresponsable que no pasa tiempo de calidad con sus hijos ¿Verdad? Te vas a enamorar de ellos cuando los conozcas." La sonrisa de Isabel se presentó recordando a sus sobrinitos.

La opinión que se empezaba a formar en Arthur distaba mucho de que Antonio fuera un sujeto responsable. Es más, no tenía ningunas ganas de conocer a una persona que había tenido más de diez hijos antes de cumplir los veinticinco años. No podía creer que lo que había previsto como un viaje de relajo, se empezara a transformar en una pesadilla. Todo fue confirmado por la repentina tormenta que cubrió su ciudad natal cuando estaban despegando.

* * *

En el aeropuerto Marianne miraba como el avión se perdía entre las nubes. Maddie estaba a su lado abrazando una mochila con forma de oso de peluche. Marianne pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

"¿Por qué no te quedas hoy en mi casa?"

Maddie asintió tímidamente. ¿Marianne cambiaría a Isabel?

* * *

Arthur e Isabel, hablaron de las calificaciones que habían sacado ese semestre, el ingles con las mejores de su clase. La española trato de convencer a inglés para que le ayudara a que sus padres le dieran permiso para volver a vivir al departamento treinta y tres. Arthur no estaba muy convencido, era darle una victoria a la pervertida de Marianne.

El viaje no fue largo, por lo que en unas horas estuvieron pisando suelo español.

* * *

Un pequeño rubio, pelo semi-ondulado y de ojos verdes estaba parado en uno de los pasillos del aeropuerto de Madrid con un letrero que decía "Bienvenida tía Isabel". Todas las mujeres que pasaban cuchilleaban entre ellas de lo guapo que era ese hombre en miniatura. (Si… solo en la mente de Martín.) Lo que era verdad es que el chico era muy lindo y que estaba solo, triste y abandonado esperando a alguien cuyo vuelo parecía haberse retrasado.

"Antonio, boludo egocéntrico, no podés dejarme aquí solo porque dejaste las llaves dentro del auto… desgraciado." Hablaba solo. Por todas las puertas salían un montón de personas, sin que ninguna fuera la que estaba esperando.

Pasaron quince minutos más de gente extraña que a veces lo pasaba a traer porque no lo veían, y el color pálido de su rostro comenzó a mutar a un rojo furioso. Fue ahí cuando su Tía Isabel apareció entre la multitud acompañada por un joven alto, rubio, de ojos verdes y con una cejas muy pobladas. De presencia le cayó mal, tenía pinta de inglés estirado.

"¡Hola Martín!" Isabel fue a abrazar a su sobrino quien aún tenía el tinte exasperado en su rostro. "¿Cómo has estado guapo?" La morena empezó a tirarle los mofletes.

"Ya tía, estoy grande para eso."

"Pero estas tan lindo." Isabel siguió apretando a su sobrino. Por detrás, Arthur se burlaba del pequeño.

"Y este estirado ¿Quién es?" Dijo Martín, comprendiendo que era en vano luchar contra lo evidente, era irresistible tocarlo.

"Es un compañero de curso y de casa, se llama Arthur." Isabel dijo, dejando de molestar a su sobrino y corriéndose para que el inglés lo viera.

"Va, otro inglés." Martín lo despreció. Arthur empezó a fruncir el entrecejo por las palabras del niño. "No tiene caso que sigamos aquí, vamos a los estacionamientos, que ahí esta Papá tratando de sacar las llaves del auto, se le quedaron dentro al especial."

El pequeño, desenvolviéndose como si tuviera más de veinte años, camino campante por el pasillo del aeropuerto esperando que lo siguieran, y si no, allá ellos. Isabel miro a Arthur quien se encogió de hombros. Ambos siguieron al pequeño después de recoger sus maletas de la cinta.

* * *

"¡Isa! ¿Cómo estás mujer? ¡Estas guapísima!" Dijo Antonio cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de él para que los viera. Abrazó a Isabel. Después de eso recibió un puntapié del pequeño por dejarlo esperando tanto rato solo.

"Vale, perdón Martín, tuve que llamar a Luis para que me trajera la llave de repuesto que está en la casa. Viene con tus hermanos." Después de decir esto, Antonio retomo su atención en su hermana había crecido tanto. Ahí noto la existencia del sujeto que la acompañaba, su rostro cambio totalmente de expresión. "Ah, tú debes ser Arthur, mis padres me hablaron de ti." Estiró la mano para estrecharla. Arthur la estrechó, pero con la duda de por qué el otro pareció tener recelo con él. "Miren, ahí viene Luis."

Una camioneta doble cabina se estaciono cerca de ellos. Un sujeto con cara de estrés bajo de ella. Luis era moreno, de ojos verdes. Tenía el cabello largo semiondulado atado con una coleta.

"Antonio, no vuelvas a dejarme con tus diablillos, no pararon de pedirme que les cantara la misma canción en portugués más de veinte veces." Dijo con el rostro un poco trastocado, como si hubiera salido recién de la casa del terror. En la camioneta había cinco niños. El grupo lo conformaban tres niñas y dos niños, todos parecían estar rondando los diez años y tener mucha energía, de hecho, parecían hiperquinéticos. "Toma, aquí está la llave de repuesto de tu auto. Nos vemos, acuérdate que mañana viajo a Lisboa, si puedes pasa al bar de siempre en la noche." Se acercó al auto y dio dos golpes al techo de éste, así en señal clara, todos los chicos bajaron. El sujeto se despidió de todos, en especial se disculpó con Isabel por no quedarse y compartir más con ella. Se perdió rápidamente entre la congestión vial.

"Tía Isabel" Se escuchó y varios de los chicos se acercaron a abrazar a la morena quien les devolvía el gesto. Arthur era totalmente ignorado ya que no lo conocían. Después de un rato en que marearon a los tres adultos con sus constantes intervenciones, subieron al auto para ir a la casa de los padres de Isabel. Menos mal que el auto de Antonio era una van, pues así no hubo problema de espacio.

"Manu, estás tan flaco." Le dijo Isabel mientras abrazaba al chileno dentro del vehículo, parecía realmente esquelético. Manuel en tanto sonrojado trataba de escapar de los brazos de su tía. Martín en cambio estaba cómodamente posicionado al otro lado disfrutando de los mimos de Isabel.

"No sé cómo lo está, no para de comer. Debería ser obeso con tantas cosas fritas que devora." Dijo Antonio con buen humor desde el asiento del conductor.

Mientras tanto dos de las chicas, Catalina y María estaban cada una a un lado de Arthur en el asiento de atrás. Antonio le había rogado sentarse entre ellas, pues solían ponerse a pelear muy a menudo.

"Arthur, dile que deje de sacarme la lengua." La pequeña María le decía al inglés mientras trataba de hacer que éste reaccionara sacudiéndolo del brazo. Catalina seguía sacándole la lengua y haciéndole morisquetas a María sin importarle que a Arthur le empezara a salir humo de la cabeza.

Del asiento de adelante Itzel se asomó. "Parece que tu amigo colapsó" Le dijo a Isabel señalando el último asiento donde ya estaba medio desmayado el inglés. Su hermano Pedro que también iba en el asiento del copiloto observó divertido la situación.

Isabel miró a Arthur y se rió. No llevaban ni una hora en España, esperaba que el inglés sobreviviera al menos una semana.

* * *

La casa de Isabel estaba a la salida de la ciudad. Era de color terracota, grande y estaba rodeada por áreas verdes. Cuando los chicos bajaron corrieron empujándose por llegar a la casa, directo a los juegos de video.

Antonio fue el último en bajar del vehículo. Dio un pequeño suspiro, pero lo seguía acompañando su sonrisa contagiosa.

Isabel y Arthur todavía no habían entrado a la casa esperando a Antonio.

"¿Y dónde están los demás?" Pregunto Isabel.

¿Los demás? Arthur pensó que con seis era más que suficiente.

"Han salido a vacacionar con sus respectivas familias maternas. Para las vacaciones de verano me los traigo a todos a España para que hagamos un paseo familiar. No te lo puedes perder Isa, quiero ir a acampar con ellos." A Isabel le encantó la idea que propuso Antonio.

"Bueno chicos, tengo que ir a comprar las cosas de comer para la semana y hacer un par de trámites. Cuiden a los chicos." Con la misma sonrisa tan parecida a la de Isabel se despidió, subiéndose a su auto. Isabel lo despedía con la mano, Arthur miraba incrédulo a la española.

"¿No vas a decir nada? Quizás no vuelva."

"Ja já. Vamos que hay que hacer la cena." Tomó del brazo a Arthur llevándoselo a la casa.

* * *

Efectivamente los chicos peleaban por un turno en la consola de juegos que había en la sala. A Arthur le parecieron eternas las horas que siguieron, pues además de hacer la cena y evitar una guerra de comida, tuvieron que hacer dormir a los niños. Solo lo consiguió contándole los cuentos que se sabía, tan populares en su país. Toda una hazaña. Dificultad extra fue que Antonio llamo diciendo que se había encontrado con Luis en el centro de la ciudad y llegaría en la madrugada; o mejor dicho, que no lo esperaran.

* * *

Una vez solos en el salón, Isabel se tiró en el sillón a ver televisión comiendo helado, Arthur se sentó en otro de los sillones. Eran las 10 de la noche. En la pantalla del plasma, mostraron la imagen de una pareja italiana dándose un beso y jurándose amor eterno.

"Isabel, basta de ver esas cursilerías. Cambia de canal." Dijo Arthur cansado, se relajó en el sillón quedando en una posición muy graciosa. Ya no podía más. Especialmente después de tratar de separar una pelea por quien era Peter Pan entre Martín y Manuel.

Isabel no contesto, estaba emocionada mirando la escena. Cuando la protagonista dijo que no podía seguir con él porque su amor era prohibido ya que eran primos, Isabel se puso a llorar.

"Idiota ¿Por qué estas llorando?" Preguntó el chico sorprendido. Le había tocado a ambos leer todos los libros de Shakespeare y eran tragedias mucho más graves. No vio nunca a Isabel verter una sola lágrima.

Isabel se secó la lágrima que había caído. "Es porque la escena se parece mucho a la que compartimos con Lovino hace unos días antes de volver a España." La chica saco una gran cantidad de helado del tarro y se la llevo a la boca.

"¿Qué carajo?" Preguntó Arthur. ¿Eso incluía el apasionado beso que los protagonistas se daban como despedida?

"… ¿Por qué es tan pequeño?" Isabel pregunto al cielo raso.

"Cállate, ¿Por qué me estas contando esas cosas a mí?"

"Tu preguntaste."

Una vez que la película termino y eran las once, Isabel se levantó del asiento estirándose. "Venga Arthur, te voy a llevar a la pieza en que te vas a quedar para que te acomodes." Era la pieza de los padres de Isabel, considerando que las demás estaban ocupadas.

Cuando iban a entrar, Isabel sintió que las manos de Arthur tomaron sus hombros y la hicieron chocar contra la puerta.

"¿Qué haces, imbécil?"

"¿También besaste a Lovino como en la película? Contesta ¿Solo estabas jugando conmigo?"

"¿Qué crees?" Isabel le sacó la lengua. "Es un asunto que a mí solo me concierne."

"Por supuesto que no."

"Por supuesto que sí. Es mi boca ¿No?"

"Mala elección de palabras. ¿Nosotros no quedamos en que teníamos derechos exclusivos?" Dijo el ingles mientras la arrinconaba más contra la puerta.

"¿Cómo eres tan cara dura? Dime que no has besado a Emily en alguna de las ocasiones en que se juntaron después de clases en la semana."

"No he besado a Emily, es verdad. Lo sabes. Eres la única a la que he dado un beso y me usa como juguete para pasar los ratos libres."

"Vamos, yo no hago eso, hombre." Al decir estas palabras dudo un poco. "¿Buscas que me comprometa de alguna forma? ¿Para qué? Si tenemos caracteres claramente distintos. De hecho la mayor parte del tiempo ni nos soportamos, es increíble…"

"Es que tú tampoco lo quieres intentar."

Reflexionando Isabel encontró que a situación que había creado con Arthur, se parecía mucho a los constantes filtreos de Marianne con los demás. Se reprendió por ello. Le estaba exigiendo a Marianne algo que ella ni siquiera había intentado cumplir. Y lo peor era que el joven que tenía en frente si le atraía.

"¿Estás segura que soy yo la que no lo quiere intentar?" Dijo mirando a los ojos a ese enojón. No iba a admitir que era ella quien no le había tomado el peso a Arthur.

Arthur le dio un beso. Que desencadeno en otro y otro. Entraron a la habitación. La sonrisa del rubio fue lo último que se pudo ver desde el pasillo.

* * *

Antonio puso las llaves en la puerta y entro de a puntitas, el reloj marcaba las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Paso a las habitaciones de huéspedes a ver si sus retoños estaban bien, y al contar las seis cabecitas durmientes, respiro tranquilo. Cuando iba a subir al segundo piso donde estaba la habitación de Isabel y la de él, se acordó que había dejado su cajetilla de cigarros con filtro de menta en la habitación de sus padres, pues acostumbraba a fumar uno antes de irse a dormir y esa pieza tenía mejor ventilación. Al entrar ni diez años en la facultad de medicina le brindaron suficiente preparación para ver a su hermana con un inglés en la cama de sus padres. Después de un momento en que su lado b le llamaba a matar a hachazos a ese estúpido roba-hermanas, pudo conseguir volver a su temple, y pasar por la habitación al velador y conseguir lo que buscaba. El sonido del cajón abrirse despertó a los jóvenes quienes lo miraron con pudor y terror.

"Vamos, cálmense, estoy consciente que es normal que esto ocurra, la juventud, las hormonas y esas cosas. Solo vine a buscar mi cajetilla de cigarros." Antonio dijo más para sí mismo que para los jóvenes. "Espero que hayan disfrutado… ¡Oh, no!"

"¿Qué?" Pregunto curiosa Isabel al ver como la cara de Antonio empezaba a palidecer y se agachaba a recoger el envase vacío de la protección que habían usado, era de una marca norteamericana.

"Arthur… ¿Dónde sacarse esto?" Dime que lo trajiste tú de Inglaterra por favor, pensó el español.

"Son de los que había en tu habitación." Respondió Isabel. Arthur estaba demasiado rojo de vergüenza como para hablar en ese momento, para colmo Antonio lívido se sentaba en la cama para superar el shock. La escena era muy graciosa.

"¿De los que estaban en la pecera sobre la repisa más alta?" Antonio pregunto con voz monótona. Isabel asintió con la cabeza.

"Imbécil, habla ya. ¿Qué diablos ocurre?" Como ven, Arthur perdió la paciencia y recuperó la voz, el español se daba demasiados rodeos.

"¿Saben por qué tuve tantos hijos?"

"..."Arthur e Isabel se miraron significativamente. El rubio ya aburrido de que el español fuera tan dramático, movió la cabeza en señal que no sabían, ¿Estupidez, tal vez?

"Claro que no deben saber, yo me entere hace poco. Les contaré, es porque mi viejo amigo, Luis, al que conocieron hoy, los pinchaba con agujas milimétricas. Nunca me di cuenta hasta hace unos meses. Cuando me percate, guarde esos de recuerdo para contarle a mis nietos."

"Venga, me estas tomando el pelo." Dijo Isabel con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo iba a ocurrir algo tan descabellado?

"No Isabel, es verdad, no era una simple broma sin fundamento. Luis lo hacía, según me dijo cuándo lo interpele, porque el primer año que fuimos a estudiar medicina en Norteamérica, como broma le di uno vencido borrándole la fecha. No pensé que lo fuera a usar, Luis era más joven e inocente que yo. Al mes dejó embarazada a una chica brasileña como consecuencia. Creo que de ahí empezó a hacer su venganza. Yo ahora que lo sé no le guardo rencor, de hecho le agradezco, tuve muchos hijos hermosos. Vamos, no me miren así, cuando hice esa broma tenía dieciocho años, era un capullo."

Tanto el rostro de Isabel, como el del inglés, expresaban todo un sinfín de emociones. ¿Eso quería decir que en su primera vez…? No. Era demasiado increíble. Inaudito. Nadie, sinceramente, nadie, podía tener tan mala suerte.

Antonio se compadeció de ellos, y sin tapujos, abrió la ventana que había en el fondo del cuarto y comenzó a fumar uno de los cigarros.

* * *

Despertó en la mañana pensando que todo había sido una pesadilla. Se vistió, miró en el espejo, e hizo su cama. A penas salió del cuarto Catalina llegó gritando porque María en la mañana le había enredado el pelo. Con toda la paciencia la española le desenredo el cabello. Todo era normal. Todo hasta que bajo a tomar desayuno y ahí estaba Arthur con una cara de dos metros. Antonio lo estaba convenciendo mientras hacía caballito a Pedro que ser padre no era para nada una experiencia negativa. Martín y Manuel saltaban del sillón compitiendo por cual llegaba más lejos. Por la ventana se veía que María jugaba a saltar la cuerda con Itzel, y se dio cuenta que nada de lo que había pasado ayer, era una pesadilla. Diablos.

Los ojos de Isabel y Arthur se encontraron, estableciendo la confirmación de todo. Nunca había estado tan consciente de la realidad. Ni la noche que pasó en la cárcel, ni cuando se despidió de Marianne a los doce, ni cuando conoció al primero de sus sobrinos.

No recordó que ahora podía exigirle su parte a la francesa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra, Emily y Kiku estaban mirando una película de acción en la habitación del joven, cuando un ruido en la sala llamo la atención de ambos. Emily se puso en guardia y salió a ver que era. Allí estaba el chico ruso que tantas veces había visto la última semana, acosando a Yao (el primo chino de Kiku). Era la oportunidad perfecta para eliminar el mal, de hecho había ansiado ese momento, ya se había cansado de una guerra de silencio entre ella y el ruso.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Aléjate de Yao." Dijo la mujer poniéndose en posición de combate, como la heroína de Kill Bill.

"Hola. Eres Emily ¿Da?"

"Si y ahora te exijo en nombre de la justicia que dejes en paz a los inocentes."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Dijo Iván mirando fijamente a la mujer que se acercaba con una patada voladora. La esquivó sin problemas.

"¿Cómo que de qué? Déjalos tranquilos."

"Emily-san es suficiente. Le exijo Iván que se vaya de nuestra casa." Kiku intervino antes que la situación se fuera de las manos. Emily parecía bastante reacia a dejar pasar que el ruso siguiera acosando a los chicos orientales.

"¿Y si me niego?" La pregunta iba acompañada de una inocente sonrisa.

* * *

_Se viene la tercera guerra mundial D:_

_No sé si seré tan mala para dejar a Isabel con la duda, ya tiene demasiados sobrinos... pero no se, no sé. __Después se sabrá que es lo que ocurrió efectivamente con Lovino. _

_Moraleja de esta historia: Nunca se confíen en usar condones que les regalen otros o pasen por las manos de otros. Siempre puede haber un amigo bromista (troll) que los pinche. :P Yo, por ejemplo. xD_


	13. Chapter 13

"_Si naces martillo, del cielo te caen los clavos"._

* * *

_**XIII**_

La sonrisa de Iván se transformó en una mueca terrorífica.

"¿Alguien quiere dulces-aru?" Dijo el chino ajeno a todo el alboroto que se había formado. Yao se había ido a la cocina al salir Emily de la habitación de su primo.

"¿No ves que estamos en una etapa importante del conflicto?" Acoto Emily.

Algún desubicado toco la puerta. Kiku mirando tanto a Emily como a Iván se encamino a ella para abrir. Al ver quien estaba tras ella, Iván comenzó a temblar.

"¡Te dije que me esperaras en casa, Natalya!"

"Pero hermano, ¿Por qué estás en la casa de Yao? ¿Y, por qué esta esta chica contigo?"

"¿Como que chica? Soy Emily."

"¿Y qué me importa cómo te llames? Vámonos hermano." Al decir esto, la chica lo agarro el brazo y se lo llevo. Emily observaba bastante sorprendida la escena.

"Deberías alejarte de Iván, ese chico que ya tiene bastantes problemas." Dijo cansado Kiku sentándose en el sillón, el chico le caía mal y estaba seguro que si Emily se enemistaba de forma seria con el sujeto, sufriría.

"No es que tenga problemas, él es el problema." Respondió obstinadamente Emily al consejo que le daba su ex compañero de instituto.

"Si quieres arreglar problemas con él, deberías hacerte amiga de Yekaterina, su otra hermana, está en mi clase." Dijo Yao entrando a la sala con una arrocera. A Kiku se le iluminaron los ojos.

"Yekaterina… Me suena su nombre…"

"Es muy llamativa."

"Vaya, de alguna manera tengo que hacer que los deje de molestar." Cogió su abrigo y salió de la casa. Ambos chicos miraron como la puerta se cerraba. Empezaron a comer en silencio.

Unas horas más tarde se reunió con Maddie, estaba bastante feliz.

"Maddie, no me gusta que te quedes en la casa de Marianne. Es una pervertida." Emily dijo, al observar sospechosa la alegre actitud de su gemela.

"Vamos si no es tan…"

"¡Es verdad! También te tengo que contar, que ese desgraciado, tu compañero de curso, el vil, me lo encontré hoy en la casa de Kiku, estaba acosando a su primo… ¡En su casa!... Tengo que hacer algo."

"Emily, yo creo que deberías dejar las cosas como están…"

Pero Emily no la estaba escuchando, porque ya estaba formando un plan en su heroica cabeza. Claro que le sonaba el nombre de Yekaterina, había sido una de las chicas con las que converso sobre lo de la instalación de las cámaras en la casa de Marianne.

Tomo su celular y marco el número de la mujer.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del mundo.

"Hahaha… ¿Te puedes creer que paso eso ayer?… ¡Vamos Luis! No te culpes, fue algo absurdo pero… ¿Cómo? …Si, eso es lo único negativo…un inglés… puff, solo saldrá bonito en los genes de Isabel… ¿Algo parecido a Martín? …No… Él es único… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Hombre, si la madre de Martín no me ha dejado…"

Isabel estaba al lado de su hermano repartiendo las cartas españolas para otra ronda. ¿No podía tener la boca cerrada? Ni siquiera estaba confirmado, además esa mañana había tomado postinor-2.

"Tía, me volvieron a salir solamente oros." Dijo Pedro.

"A mí solo espadas. Por la chucha, revuelve bien." El amoroso Manuel abrió su boca.

"Oye, no trates así a la Tía, boludo." Martín la defendió, aunque a él también le habían salido exclusivamente espadas. Comenzaron a pelear.

"Vamos idiotas, dejen de golpearse." María al lado opuesto de la mesa miraba aburrida la repetida escena. Catalina tomaba jugo y no prestaba atención a sus hermanos.

"Lo siento, devuélvanmelas para repartirlas de nuevo." Isabel respondió a las quejas. Tenía la cabeza en otro lado…

Abrieron la puerta principal, venía llegando Arthur con dos bolsas e Itzel con una. Arthur se había ofrecido a salir a comprar porque necesitaba aire, Itzel se había ofrecido también para guiarlo. Al ver que los dos que faltaban habían llegado, Antonio le dijo a su viejo amigo que lo llamaría más tarde y colgó.

"¡Atención todos!" Grito Antonio.

"Si, Jefe." Los chicos hicieron saludo militar, y posteriormente se pusieron a reír.

"En serio, tengo algo que informarles." Ahí todos pusieron atención. "A Joao le dieron permiso de visitar a su papá y está en Lisboa. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a reunirnos con él?"

Hubieron varios murmullos de confusión ¿No se quedarían más días en la casa de sus abuelos?

"¿En serio? Hace años que no veo a Joao" Dijo Pedro optimista, tenían casi la misma edad, y por la amistad de sus padres se habían conocido desde muy pequeños.

"Si, así que chicos mañana en la tarde vamos a Portugal…. ¿Qué les parece? Iríamos en auto. Cuando lleguemos podemos hacer un partido de futbol como el del año pasado."

Viajar en auto era lo mejor. Los paisajes, la comida que les compraba su papá, lugares nuevos. Los seis chicos muy animosos aceptaron la proposición de su padre.

"¿No les molesta que los dejemos solos?" Dijo Antonio. Miró significativamente a Arthur e Isabel. Isabel le devolvió una sonrisa agradecida.

"Por supuesto. Te llevas a todos estos chicos tan guapos." Dijo Isabel "Ahora tendré que esperar a que sea verano para volver a verlos."

Llegó la noche de ese día entre varios quehaceres y preocupaciones. Cuidar a seis niños de una edad similar no es tarea menor. Arthur podía ser todo lo cruel, cínico y gruñón que se desee, pero no era malo con los niños, por lo que les contó nuevamente un cuento para que se quedaran dormidos. Después, fue a la sala donde Isabel con Antonio tomaban un café.

"Si, cuando llegue había un gran sol en la ciudad. Marianne me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Su comida es espectacular." Isabel dijo con los ojos soñadores.

"Vaya, cuando visite Gran Bretaña hace muchos años, llovía, de hecho me resfrié porque llevaba ropa de verano. Fue como lo que paso con nuestra armada invencible. No hubo sol toda la semana que me hospede en Londres."

"Antonio ¿No revisaste el clima antes de viajar?" Isabel dijo con humor y después abrazo a su hermano. Hace meses que no lo veía, y mañana se iría, perdiendo quizá la oportunidad de compartir más con él antes de volver a Inglaterra.

"Uh, Isa, no te pongas así que me da pena dejarte también." Dijo Antonio. "Pero es mejor que estés sola haciendo carácter si es que pasa lo que tiene que pasar para enfrentar a nuestros padres. Fue tragicómico cuando les conté de mi primer, bueno, primeros hijos con Guadalupe, la mexicana. Nunca olvidaré ese jarrón que voló sobre mi cabeza. Fue legendario. No pensé que mamá tuviera tan buena puntería."

"Siendo realista, no creo que Isabel este esperando nada. Se supone que tomo la píldora." Seriamente Arthur afirmo. Se servía una taza de té.

"No pierdes la esperanza de salvarte ¿eh? Pero cuando las cosas quieren pasar, pasan igual. Yo no desecharía la idea de comenzar a ahorrar para comprar ropa en miniatura."

"Espero que no tengas razón hermano, considerando la seguidilla de eventos desafortunados que han ocurrido desde que conocí a Arthur, no me extrañaría. Nada personal." Isabel dijo lo último mirando a Arthur que se había atragantado con el té.

"Idiota, eres tú la que tiene mala suerte."

"¿Qué? Si no recuerdas…"

"No se pongan a pelear... despertarán a los niños. Mejor ayúdenme a preparar algunas cosas si es que les da hambre durante el viaje."

Después de preparar una cantidad enorme de comida. Cansados, cada uno se fue a dormir a su habitación.

El estrés consumía a ambos jóvenes. Cada uno en sus reflexiones y con algunas pesadillas por sugestión hizo que haya sido una noche mediocre en términos de descanso.

En la mañana todo era caos. Entre maletas, cepillos de dientes perdidos, autorizaciones notariales de las madres, mantitas para el frio, se pasaron las horas rápidamente. Pareció que ya era hora de almuerzo cuando los seis chicos subieron al auto junto a su padre. Se despidieron calurosamente. El optimismo exacerbado de todos allí le estaban provocando dolor de estómago.

"Adiós Arthur. Isabel, llámame mañana en la noche para saber que ocurrió. ¡Te quiero!" Antonio gritó desde el auto. Les mando un beso.

Los jóvenes observaron como el auto avanzaba por la calle y se perdía entre la sombra de los árboles de la acera.

"Te dije que son maravillosos ¿No?" Dijo Isabel al entrar a la casa.

"Son hiperquinéticos." Arthur reclamó.

"Vamos, no sabes apreciar el espíritu infantil. Ni siquiera has estado en nuestra "Cumbre latinoamericana" de los veranos. Realmente es genial."

"Lo que tú digas. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"(…)

"Vamos al centro de la ciudad. Hay un montón de lugares fascinantes, te vas a maravillar. Hay un lugar donde sirven comida exquisita."

* * *

El centro estaba repleto de gente ese día, sumando un sol de mil demonios, por lo que a Arthur no le resulto tan maravilloso el recorrido, además las constantes insinuaciones de muchas mujeres lo tenían un poco cohibido, en su país todo era más formal y distinto. Y qué decir de los hombres respecto a Isabel… eso había logrado acentuar su dolor de estómago. ¿No entendían que ellos…?

Unas horas más tarde estaban parados frente a una tienda de churros. Isabel comió un montón de ellos, especialmente los rellenos con salsa de frambuesa.

Arthur observaba sorprendido como Isabel devoraba tal cantidad de comida. El recién llevaba un churro y no le había gustado mucho.

"Vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Come, están riquísimos."

Alguien les hizo sombra, ambos miraron quien se les había acercado.

"¡Isa! ¡Qué guapa estás! ¿Cómo te ha ido en Inglaterra?" Un chico que tenía pinta de ser bastante alocado saludo a la española. "Mira que cuerazo."

"Basta Ricardo, que me vas a hacer sonrojar." Isabel dijo, luego se rio. "Me ha ido bien, aprobé los ramos del semestre. He estado conociendo la cultura inglesa… a fondo."

"Pff, te habrás cogido a un par de ingleses. Se llevan lo mejor de España los desgraciados."

"Hey, estoy aquí." Arthur dijo con notorio acento británico.

"¡Disculpa! ¿Es que no ves lo buena que está mi amiga?" La abrazo. "Voy a llamar a los chicos que están en la ciudad para que celebremos. La noche del jueves es una buena oportunidad, está prohibido que digas que no." Se fue, pues andaba con dos muchachos que le hacían señas desde la puerta del local. Se despidió de un beso en la cara.

Pasaron unos minutos y el joven volvió; le entregó un papel con un número.

"Joaquín insiste que lo llames, aquí está su número. Me dijo que si no te lo daba, no me dejaría tranquilo esta noche. ¡En qué momento se me ocurrió vivir con él!"

Sorprendida tomó el papel entre sus manos. Ante la mirada atónita del inglés, Isabel lo iba a guardar en su corta-viento. Este se lo quitó y lo rompió en mil pedacitos, cayendo artísticamente sobre la superficie de la mesa del local de churros.

"No me digas que estas celoso… Es un número de teléfono para nada relevante."

"Isabel ¿No te has planteado seriamente lo que hablamos antes de que llegara Antonio a la habitación esa noche?"

"Mmmph… Ah, lo de intentar tener "algo"." Decía mientras se llevaba otro churro a la boca.

"¡Diablos! No puedes ser tan despreocupada."

"Pero, ¿Estás seguro que quieres tener algo con la mejor amiga de tu enemiga?" Además de un hijo, por supuesto.

"Imbécil ¿No te ha quedado claro?" El inglés enrojeció al pronunciar aquellas palabras y recordar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

"Vamos Arthur, no tienes sentido del humor. Por supuesto que ya todas las cartas están barajadas. Pero el que seamos "algo" no quiere decir que yo voy a dejar de ser amiga de Marianne, o que si tengo la oportunidad de hacer bromas a costa tuya, lo voy a hacer." Isabel pensó que el chico estaba bastante demente para enamorarse de la amiga de su enemiga.

"De mi parte va la misma advertencia, no porque seamos "algo" voy a dejar de tener malos sentimientos hacia Marianne."

Que conversación más extraña, pensaba una señora que estaba con su hijito y que había oído por "casualidad" la charla entre los jóvenes. Se daban miles de vueltas para decir que se gustaban y que debían respetarse tal cual como era cada uno. La juventud de hoy.

Al salir de la tienda de churros, la penumbra estaba llenando la ciudad, las luces del alumbrado empezaban a encenderse. Caminaron hasta una farmacia que estaba frente a una plaza bastante concurrida. Tanta gente hablando al mismo tiempo y tan feliz, le empezaron a provocar dolor de cabeza al joven inglés, acostumbrado a la etiqueta de su patria. La informalidad del español le tenían los pelos de punta.

La farmacia estaba semivacía. Había tres personas antes que los atendieran. La fila era engañosa, pues a pesar que eran pocas personas, se demoraron mucho tiempo en atender a cada una. El dolor de cabeza de Arthur se acentuaba. Al final, luego de una larga espera, ambos se acercaron al mostrador donde una alegre mujer, les preguntó qué es lo que andaban buscando.

"Algún fármaco para el dolor de cabeza." Contesto el inglés.

"Dos test de embarazo de marcas distintas." Dijo la española.

"¿Qué?" El chico preguntó. Así no más, sin rodeos ni anestesia.

"Claro. Estos están en oferta, querida. Respecto a los analgésicos ¿estos están bien?" Dijo la empleada señalando los productos.

"Si, están perfectos."

Arthur estaba caballerosamente sentado en el sillón grande de la sala leyendo un libro, a pesar de la interesante lectura miraba el reloj constantemente. Casi sentía los segundos marcarse en sus oídos. Después de una larga espera, Isabel salió del baño del primer piso con su sonrisa relajada característica.

"No."

"¿No?"

"Si, no. Respiraremos tranquilos por ahora."

Arthur pocas veces sonreía, pero esta vez hirió a Isabel en todo su esplendor.

"Escucharon lo que dijo, ¡No!"

Isabel miro sin entender. El chico le hablaba al aire.

No ahondó mucho en eso, porque recordó que debía solucionar un problema con Marianne. Se apresuró a escribirle un correo, con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

_Mi parte está hecha. Si no te encuentro casada, por lo menos, con el bromista alcohólico, sufrirás mi ira._

_Con amor, Isabel._

No pasaron ni dos minutos y recibió la contestación de Marianne.

_¿De verdad? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Sacaste fotos? No te preocupes mon cheri, sé que me pasara si no cumplo mi parte. _

_Con muchísimo amor, Marianne._

Isabel negó a la pantalla. Cerrando el notebook. Pensó en que debía celebrar de alguna forma. La fiesta del jueves, sería ideal. Sus padres le habían llamado diciendo que volvían el sábado, así tendría tiempo para reponerse.

"¿Qué haces?" Pregunto el inglés entrando a la habitación de Isabel.

"Hablaba con Marianne."

"¿No le habrás contado a esa pervertida…?" Arthur pregunto ansioso.

"Nada de detalles, pero si, lo sabe." Isabel que estaba sentada en su cama se desperezo y recostó. "Pero no te enojes, ves, hay que ver lo bonito de la vida. Hay muy buenas noticias ¿Alguna vez pensaste que Ian y Marianne terminarían juntos?"

"¿Terminarían? ¿Están juntos?" Dijo Arthur.

"Es como un hecho. Pero ¿Alguna vez lo pensaste?"

"Veamos." Dijo Arthur sentándose en la silla del escritorio. "Puede ser, a veces los abrazos que se daban no eran de amigos normales. Bueno, ninguno es muy normal que digamos, como para tener una relación de amistad sana."

"La vas a tener de cuñada, ten cuidado con lo que digas. ¿Así que decías que era yo la de la mala suerte?"

"Cállate, idiota."

Aún estando enojado con Isabel, Arthur no se fue de la habitación. Sabía que tenía más pros que contras el quedarse.

* * *

Era un nublado día miércoles en que Marianne caminaba con un abrigo azul turqui por la calle. El paraguas blanco, bailaba pues su dueña iba cantando y moviéndolo al ritmo de los tarareos. Toco el timbre de la casa. Ian salió con un abrigo negro a la calle. Saludo a Marianne, debían conversar según ella le había pedido. Fueron a un café bastante concurrido del centro de Londres.

"¿Así que quieres ser mi novia?" Dijo Ian sopesando las palabras de la francesa.

"Exacto."

"Entonces debes cumplir algunas condiciones. Soy muy exigente y no quiero que me hagas sufrir."

"¡¿Qué?!" Pregunto Marianne. Eso no se lo esperaba.

"Primero, dejarme leer todos tus diarios. Segundo, de alguna manera conseguir que Isabel vuelva a vivir contigo, no me fio que estés sola viviendo con Gilbert, aunque le conozco. Y por último, que dejes de ver a Maddie."

"¿Eso es todo?" Eran bastantes cosas… no sabía si podría cumplir tan solo una.

"Si, esas son mis condiciones. Lo tomas o lo dejas."

"Dame una semana."

"Esta bien, eres tu la que quiere formalizar." Tomo un último sorbo del café con licor, y se retiro del lugar.

Marianne miraba ansiosa la puerta. ¿No podía ser novia de alguien sin dejar de ser ella misma? Es decir, dejar de ver a Maddie, por dios, ni que hicieren tantas cosas malas cuando se juntan… Esta bien, a quien quería engañar.

De todo, lo que parecía más difícil era dejar ver sus diarios. Todos sus diarios. Contenían información que no pretendía divulgar, cosas que ni siquiera Isabel sabía. Hablando de ella, estos eran momentos en que le hacía falta.

* * *

_Próximo capítulo, penúltima entrega y las prometidas escenas xxx _

_xD que me doy color. ¡Saludos!_


	14. Chapter 14

_"La belleza que atrae rara vez coincide con la belleza que enamora."_

* * *

_**XIV**_

* * *

Estaba a punto de renunciar a jugársela por Ian. Era imposible que los padres de Isabel dejaran volver a vivir con ella, si estaban llevando tan bien la relación con Arthur, la idea era que lo odiaran para que se inclinaran por Marianne. Así que en ese punto sencillamente no encontraba solución al problema.

La compañía de Maddie, una vez recuperada no era fácil de dejarla. Definitivamente no era un punto en discusión.

Y sus diarios, cuestión recomendada por Gilbert al ver la vida caótica de Marianne, tenían demasiada información que ni ella misma creía que hubiese sucedido.

Marianne se acercó resuelta y abrió uno de ellos, en su habitación. Al comenzar a leerlo le trajo varias memorias que había bloqueado. Cerró de golpe el libro que había abierto. No podía, sinceramente no podía hacerlo. Marcó el número de Maddie con nerviosismo poco característico en su elegante persona.

* * *

Emily estaba en un aprieto en ese momento. Aunque podría decirse que más que un aprieto era una situación difícil hasta para una heroína como ella. Se encontraba bajo el cuerpo, no menor, de Iván en la casa de éste. El ruso la miraba fijamente con cierta inocencia mezclada con intimidación. Lo peor de la situación es que estaban solos en la casa. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Emily reflexionaba al no ver reacción por parte de Iván.

Se había contactado con Yekaterina, la hermana del ruso, para que esta le diera ingreso a su casa y así buscar algo que lo incriminara. Esta inocentemente pensando que era amiga de su hermano y quería tener tiempo de calidad con él, se había comprometido a llevar lejos a Natalya, su hermana menor. Emily con todo su sigilo característico, había entrado campante a la casa de su nuevo enemigo y allí, en su habitación había revuelto todo y no había encontrado nada incriminatorio. Solo un par de maquetas a escalas de algunos tanques, algunas muñecas, y girasoles cosa que la aterró más que darle algún material para encararlo. Cuando giró la manija para salir de la habitación de Iván dio de lleno con su pecho. Éste creyendo que era un ladrón rápidamente la inmovilizó en el suelo.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" Preguntó Iván con su característica dulce voz.

"No voy a decir nada." Dijo Emily haciendo un mohín.

"Vamos, si no te voy a hacer nada ¿Da?" –Grave- Pensó el ruso. Estuvieron bastante tiempo en una batalla de miradas hasta que la norteamericana rompió el silencio.

"Bien, solo venía a buscar alguna prueba para tener donde basarme para que dejes de molestar a los chicos. Ahora puedes bajarte de encima. Pesas mucho." Pero Iván hizo caso omiso a la petición de Emily, que empezó a enfurecerse.

"¿Por qué crees que yo haría eso?" Preguntó el joven moviendo su cabeza hacia el lado para darle un aire más inocentón a su pregunta.

"¿El dejar de molestar? Porque es lo correcto."

El ruso se puso a reír. Emily miró curiosamente a su captor. Parecía un niño pequeño.

"Estaba pensando…" Dijo el chico mientras le agarraba un mechón del pelo rubio semi-ondulado a la norteamericana "…quizás tú quieres tomar su lugar."

A Emily le dio un escalofrió. Más cuando el chico la besó.

* * *

Isabel estaba muy feliz ese día. Por fin podría reunirse con sus amigos en España y también, salir a bailar. Esa misma tarde había informado a su hermano de la buena noticia de que podría seguir disfrutando de su etapa universitaria. Su hermano en cambio, estaba un poco decepcionado porque ya se había ilusionado con un sobrino.

Arthur de mala gana y malas maneras le hizo entender que no tenía ninguna motivación de salir ese día a celebrar con un montón de gente desconocida. Se retractó cuando se enteró de con quienes iba la morena. Ahí dejo de bordar (Si, Arthur borda.) y acompaño a Isabel, sin dejar de decir bastantes frases sarcásticas. Isabel tenía muy buen humor, así que ni el acento británico, ni lo que le decía el inglés le borraron la sonrisa.

No cabía en su cabeza que la cantidad de personas allí, que era poca, hiciera tanto ruido. Cinco personas. Todos ellos españoles. Todos ellos excesivamente ruidosos. Había salido hace momentos a la azotea para descansar los oídos. Miraba la hermosa vista desde el piso octavo de ese edificio central. Tenía un vaso de ron en la mano. El reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada cuando Isabel también salió a la azotea a hacerle compañía o eso creía él.

La sonrisa optimista la acompañaba como siempre y él pensó que ese era un rasgo tan encantador como irritante.

"Maravillosa vista ¿No?" Dijo Isabel. "Con los chicos hemos pensado salir a un lugar a bailar…"

No tenía ganas, pero era eso o volver solo a la casa. Cosa que por supuesto no haría.

Los amigos de Isabel eran distintos, sí, pero igual de perturbadoramente sonrientes.

Una vez en el local las cosas se salieron un poco de control. A Arthur no le gustaba bailar, de eso estamos claros, pero a Isabel sí. Ya lo había demostrado una vez. Por eso, el rubio se sentó en unos de los bancos del bar, mientras no perdía de vista el grupo donde la morena bailaba. Del número de propuestas para bailar que el rechazo, fueron proporcionales a las que Isabel acepto.

Cuando el reloj dio las seis menos veinte, se acercó a la morena que en ese momento bailaba con un desconocido que a todas luces, se estaba tomando demasiadas prerrogativas para con ella. La abrazo por la espalda y le hablo al oído para que se fueran de allí. Eso molestó al que acompañaba a Isabel, pues supuso erróneamente que quería irse a bailar con ella. El sujeto estaba convencido que Isabel moría por él.

"Óyeme ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas ciego o qué? Estamos bailando y pasándolo bien." Dijo el acompañante de la española. Ya con unos tragos encima intentó golpear a Arthur, pero en un descuido el golpe le llegó fuertemente a Isabel, que casi pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo. No basta decir, que la acción no fue muy bien recibida por el inglés que termino todo ello con un derechazo en la mandíbula, que seguramente el hombre no recordaría quien se lo había propinado al día siguiente. Al ver que una gran cantidad de personas presenciaron el incidente, Isabel tomo el brazo a Arthur y lo llevo fuera de la pista de baile.

La oscuridad del lugar y la música distorsionada ayudaron a que Isabel no escuchara lo que Arthur quería decir, por eso no se sorprendió cuando la tomo de los hombros y la llevo hacia afuera. Le señaló un taxi y subieron para volver a casa.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó el chico tratando de ver como estaba el rostro de Isabel.

"No pasa nada, fue solo un rasguño." Inconscientemente se llevó las manos al rostro. La mejilla izquierda le dolía mucho.

Una vez dentro de la casa y encendiendo la luz vio el hematoma en el rostro de la mujer. Se sintió impotente por no poder prever la acción del sujeto, por eso se dirigió a la cocina y buscó hielo.

"Un rasguño. Claro." Ironizo Arthur posando el hielo sobre la mejilla de Isabel. Esta estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala.

"Auch, podrías ser más delicado."

Una vez que el hematoma bajo lo suficiente, Arthur se levantó del sillón cansado y dejo en la cocina el trozo de hielo que ya había bajado su masa en gran medida. Cuando se estaba lavando las manos Isabel entro a la cocina y miro su reflejo en la estufa. El golpe se veía bastante mejor.

"Espero que no le digas a tus padres que te golpeé para volver a vivir con Marianne." Dijo Arthur mientras dejaba el paño de cocina con que se había secado las manos encima de uno de los muebles.

"Gracias por la idea. No te preocupes, sabes que no haría eso." Respondió riéndose.

"Si no hubieras bailado con él nos habríamos evitado todo este drama."

"Todo fue en primer lugar, porque tu no quisiste bailar conmigo."

"Simplemente no me gusta hacerlo."

"Entonces no te quejes."

La luz de del sol naciente ya estaba asomándose por las ventanas.

"Me quejo porque deberías saber lo mucho que me cuesta reprimir los malos pensamientos cuando estás con otros. Tan solo me gustaría que tuvieras espacio para mí, cuando miraras fuera a mi persona y no pudieras ver a nadie más, pero pienso que si eso pasara tú ya no serías tú..."

Ella se vio reflejada en las palabras de Arthur, por lo que le dio la espalda y miro el amanecer que le entregaba la ciudad para que el joven no viera la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro. Arthur avanzó hasta quedar a su misma distancia de la ventana para mirar el amanecer.

"Eres un idiota."

Siempre había temido eso. Siempre había temido que terminara dependiendo de algo externo para poder sentirse pleno. Lamentablemente ocurrió lo que más temía pero ya dentro de ese miedo no se sentía tan mal. En fin, seguiría adelante. Esa chica era quien había decidido aceptarlo a pesar de su genio, por lo que sacrificar un poco no le haría daño a nadie.

Ya cansados, al rato se fue cada uno a su habitación. Durmieron hasta la hora de almuerzo, Isabel cocinó dejando a Arthur impresionado. (Aunque no lo demostró.) En la tarde la visita sorpresa de los amigos que la noche anterior los había invitado a la fiesta no les permitió pasar más tiempo juntos, porque se fueron pasadas las dos de la madrugada a seguir la fiesta. Isabel se negó porque debía estar presentable al día siguiente en que sus padres volvían, y por supuesto Arthur era completamente indiferente a salir con gente que no conocía muy bien.

Eran las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente, sábado, cuando Arthur se despertó, desperezándose y fue hasta el baño.

Se desvistió perezosamente. La ducha le entregaba una temperatura ideal. El sonido del agua chocar con en suelo de la ducha lo distrajo de todos sus recurrentes pensamientos. Así, de esa forma estuvo bastantes minutos, hasta que miro la silueta entre el humo del agua caliente y los vidrios de la estructura. Sonrió. Issabel también mientras abría la puerta deslizable de la ducha. La joven iba a entrar por completo, pero el ruido de la puerta principal cerrarse la distrajo de su tarea.

"¿Cerraste la puerta?" Pregunto bajito Arthur mirando solo el rostro de la morena, pues no se aguantaría la cara de vergüenza si miraba hacia abajo.

"No." Dijo Isabel con pánico.

"Isabel, ¿Cariño? Voy a entrar." Se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

"Eh, no, espera…" Respondió Isabel mientras corría a cerrar con pestillo la puerta. Por lo mojado de sus pies resbalo y cayó de lleno en el suelo. Arthur estresado corrió también y resbalo cayendo sobre Isabel.

La mamá de Isabel inocentemente entró al baño mirando a los jóvenes desnudos y mojados en el piso. No esperaba eso, pues iba a ver a su hija simplemente. La impresión fue demasiada por lo que quedó inmóvil, mientras el padre de la joven se incorporaba a la escena mirando con humor la expresión de su mujer.

"Vamos Cecilia, creo que debemos dejar que los chicos terminen para que nos podamos saludar tranquilos." Tomo de los hombros a la mamá de Isabel y la llevó fuera del baño. Cerró la puerta.

Arthur se levantó sonrojado, y ayudo a levantarse a Isabel, que estaba igual que él. Esta se sobaba el estómago, pues al caer Arthur el peso de él se concentró allí. Levantó la vista y choco con la vista admirada de Arthur.

Por primera vez pudo ver completamente desnudo el cuerpo de Isabel. Las gotas del agua del pelo caían y bajaban por su cuerpo. A pesar de que muchas había sopesado sin querer, como sería la mujer sin ropa, se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que era mucho más guapa que cualquier pronóstico. Se acercó a ella mientras esta buscaba una toalla para secarse el pelo y vestirse. Arthur le dio un beso en el cuello y apretó su cuerpo al de él. Esta miro hacia atrás divertida por la reacción del inglés.

"No te pudiste resistir."

"¿Qué? Eres tan…"

Le dio un beso apasionado mientras recorría con su mano el cuerpo del chico. No quería que le siguiera dando una reprimenda, y al comprender los efectos que tenía sobre el joven sonrió satisfecha en medio del beso. Isabel aún de espaldas se apoyo contra la pared, y cuando las cosas se iban a poner más interesantes, el papá de la joven toco insistentemente la puerta.

"Los escuché, eh. Vengan a servirse desayuno con nosotros." La voz del padre de Isabel sonaba enojada.

Arthur rojo de vergüenza soltó el cuerpo de Isabel. Ella miró hacia atrás y se fijo en el pequeño problema que tenía el inglés en esos momentos. Sonrió. Buscó su ropa y le lanzó una toalla al Arthur.

"Es mejor que termines esa ducha. Con agua helada."

* * *

"No puedo seguir viéndote, cariño. Es eso o la furia de Isabel." Dijo Marianne mientras miraba por la ventana.

"No entiendo. ¿Por qué ella no quiere que nos sigamos viendo?" La inocencia con que pregunto Maddie sobrecogió a Marianne que se acercó a ella y la abrazo. Manoseando.

"¿Cómo va a ser posible que no te pueda ver más? Ian es tan cruel." Sollozo dramáticamente en el hombro de la americana. Esta le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda como consuelo aunque no entendía nada.

"No puede ser tan malo, no entiendo por qué nosotras no podemos seguirnos viendo, es tan retrógrado."

"Es imposible que los padres de Isabel me den permiso para volver a vivir con ella, mis diarios no los puedo mostrar, y no puedo dejar de verte… ¿Qué voy a hacer? No es posible que cumpla mi parte…Voy a perder a mi Isabel…"

En ese momento sonó el móvil con una melodía excesivamente romántica. Maddie miro curiosa a Marianne, quien sacó el celular del bolsillo y contesto la llamada.

"Hola… Isabel… ¿Qué? ¿Tus padres dejaron que volvieras a vivir conmigo?... ¿Cómo? No puedo creerlo…¿Qué sucedió qué? Jajajaja…Bueno, es la mejor noticia que he recibido desde hace mucho tiempo amiga. Nos vemos la próxima semana."

"¿Qué sucedió?"

Un milagro.

* * *

Estaba en la pieza de Ian con un bolso para viajar. Estaba demasiado pesado como para levantarlo, pero las rueditas facilitaban su movilidad. La muchacha se acercó a Ian y abrió la maleta pasándole uno de los diarios.

"Este fue el primero, puedes ver la fecha, no falta ninguno." Dijo cabizbaja.

"Bien." Dijo Ian tratando se esconder lo sorprendido que estaba al recibir los diarios. Pensaba que la chica desistiría.

"Isabel me llamó ayer y dijo que sus padres le habían dado permiso para volver a vivir a mi casa."

"Wow." No pudo soportar exclamar por la sorpresa.

"Pero Ian, me puedo comprometer a no quedarme a solas con Maddie, pero no puedo dejar de verla. Eso sería dejar de ser yo misma. Sabes lo que significa darte los diarios y el que Isabel vuelva a vivir conmigo…" No pudo seguir hablando porque se le estaba quebrando la voz. En definitiva, le gustaba Ian, y le encantaba ser amiga de Isabel. No entendía porque las cosas no podían ser más sencillas… Y el mantener su sistema de vida la iba a separar de las personas que más quería.

"Marianne, para. Está bien. Así está bien, nunca pensé que cumplirías ni siquiera uno de los requisitos." Pero no llores, pensó el inglés.

"¿Y…?" Preguntó Marianne, estaba enojándose por la poca fe de su amigo en ella.

"Es suficiente, fue una gran muestra de confianza que trajeras estos diarios hoy."

"¿Entonces…?" Los ojos de Marianne iluminaron con anticipación. Realmente lo había pasado tan mal con todo eso de las condiciones que le había impuesto Ian.

"Aunque soy un verdadero imbécil por aceptar ser tu novio…" No pudo seguir hablando porque Marianne se tiró encima de él.

* * *

Semanas más tarde Marianne e Isabel esperaban a Gilbert en el aeropuerto.

"¿Habrá avanzado la relación de Gilbert con Elizabetha?" Preguntó Marianne mientras comía un helado.

"No creo. Hable hace poco por Skype con Gilbert y me dijo que hasta ese día no había visto a Elizabetha por ningún lugar." Respondió Isabel, quien miraba por los grandes ventanales del aeropuerto el sitio por donde debía divisarse el avión del germano.

"Vaya, tanto esfuerzo para nada." Dijo la francesa.

"Ahora que lo pienso la estrategia fue bastante ridícula, no sé cómo podía funcionarnos."

"Eso sonó tan Arthur. Te juntaste "mucho" con él en estas vacaciones. No quiero perderte." Marianne exclamo abrazando fuertemente a su amiga que se dejó no más, porque el luchar contra la francesa era una empresa destinada al fracaso. Sólo Arthur era quien seguía llevándole la contraria.

"Ya calla, que es verdad. ¿Viste a Emma en estas vacaciones?"

"Si. No me vas a creer lo que pasó. Tu hermano la contacto por internet, por medio de tus mismas redes sociales. Creo que la invitó a España."

"No…¿De verdad? Antonio no me contó nada."

"Fue hace menos de una semana. A Emma le gustó parece porque cuando lo comentó con su hermano para que la acompañara, éste le hizo una escena que ni te digo."

"Vaya, me pondré en contacto con ella para que me cuente… y para advertirla…Quiero mucho a mi hermano, pero…"

"¡Mira, Isabel! Ahí viene el avión."

Efectivamente el avionq ue esperaban ya era visible y estaba aterrizando en la pista de vuelo. Isabel agarro el brazo de su amiga para dirigirla hacia las puertas donde verían a Gilbert llegar. Unos minutos más tarde el chico rubio platino hizo aparición caminando tranquilamente con su maleta. Isabel se lanzo a sus brazos y Marianne la siguió.

Volvían a vivir juntos.

"Chicas, que gran bienvenida. Digna de alguien tan genial como yo."

"Es que eras el que faltaba, Gilbert. Ahora si podemos volver a inaugurar el departamento." Dijo Marianne.

"Creciste unos cuantos centímetros." Acotó Isabel, estaba tratando conscientemente de no ser tan distraída.

"Claro, los hombres crecemos hasta los veinticinco años, bien Isabel, no esperaba que lo notaras. Ahora, ¿Por qué no vamos a tomarnos unas cervezas?" Dijo Alegre rodeando con cada uno de sus brazos a sus amigas.

"Antes de cualquier celebración, quiero información. ¿Cómo estás del corazón?"

"Marianne, basta. Sólo te puedo decir que no ha pasado nada de lo que te imaginas. No, tampoco eso que te estas imaginando ahora, pervertida." Dijo Gilbert colorado mientras veía la perversa sonrisa que tenía su amiga en el rostro.

"Vaya, que lento. Isabel te aventajó en estas vacaciones, ya puede gritarle al mundo que conoce el amour a fondo." Dijo orgullosamente Marianne.

"Oh, ¿Así que ese inglés fue al que elegiste, Isabel?"

"Lovino era demasiado pequeño." Dijo Isabel con cansancio.

"Hablando de Lovino y Feliciano. ¿A que no saben dónde se fueron a vivir?"

"¿Se fueron?" Preguntó Isabel sorprendida. No esperaba volver al departamento y dejar de ver a los hermanos italianos.

"Si, Isabel. A ellos los contraté porque conocí a sus padres en la embajada de Alemania. Estaban tramitando irse a mi país. Estas vacaciones me los encontré allí. A Feliciano pareció caerle bien mi hermano." Demasiado bien, pensó Gilbert.

"Oh, ni si quiera me pude despedir de ellos a mi manera. Eran tan lindos. ¿Ves Isabel? Debiste aprovechar la oportunidad." Dijo Marianne subiendo al taxi que los llevaría al departamento treintaitrés.

"¿Y hay alguna otra novedad…?" Preguntó Gilbert una vez instalados en el departamento nuevamente.

"No más que lo de Emma… espera, sí. ¿Te acuerdas de la famosa Emily? Esa, la que instaló las cámaras en el departamento." Marianne respondió.

"Ah, ella." Dijeron tanto Gilbert como Isabel. "¿Qué ocurrió?"

"No debería contarles, pero Maddie el otro día me dijo que…"

* * *

_¿Qué le habrá pasado a la hiperquinética de Emily...?_

_¡Salud! Por el próximo episodio. :´)_


	15. Chapter 15

_"Un amigo es uno que lo sabe todo de ti y a pesar de ello te quiere."_

"_Encendiendo la luz del balcón sonriente _

_Davale vida a millones de formas_

_Al viento encorvar las hojas,_

_A la sombra del querido protector,_

_Al perfecto disfraz del amante,_

_Y tú, sin forma, ideal colérico _

_Dada esta noche, plagada de luz..."_

* * *

_**XV**_

* * *

"… me contó que Iván la encontró en su pieza. Terminaron teniendo una noche loca de pasión, Maddie me contó pocos detalles, el resto me lo tuve que imaginar, lo importante es que ahora el sujeto no se le quita de encima. Ella dice que lo odia, pero Maddie cree que no es verdad, porque la ha escuchado llamarlo por teléfono en las noches. Vaya mentirosa. Yo creo que muere por él, solo lo digo por mi ojo de cupido. Los locos se entienden."

"Vaya, pobre, ese tal Iván es una patada en el estómago, a pesar de lo que nos hizo no podría desearle tener una relación con él." Dijo Gilbert mientras abría la lata de cerveza. "Justicia Divina. Isabel, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por niñitas gritonas que se entrometan con tu recién adquirido británico."

"Pero si Isabel ya no está con Arthur." Dijo Marianne pensando que Isabel se había olvidado de contarle un gran detalle a Gilbert.

"¿Qué?"

"Antes de volver a su casa él simplemente terminó conmigo. Se enojó porque volvería a vivir con Marianne. Dijo que todo ya estaba calculado para que mis padres lo odiaran." Dijo Isabel tomándose con ligereza lo que había sucedido.

"No le creas Gilbert. Ella solo está diciendo lo que quieres oír. La verdad es que Arthur tuvo que terminar porque los padres de Isa la encontraron en una difícil situación. Él encima de ella desnudos en el baño de la casa de los padres de Isabel ¿Te puedes creer? Dentro de estos días, acuérdate, no tardará en volver por aquí con el rabo entre las piernas." Hizo toda una descripción atinada de la situación de su amiga gesticulando. "Ya hicimos una apuesta por cuando vendría a retomar el romance con la hermosura de Isa, no cualquier día se encuentra una chica tan linda. Yo me fui por antes del lunes. ¿Te quieres sumar?"

"Veamos." Sonó el timbre. "Yo apuesto que quien toca el timbre es él y viene para volver con nuestra Isa. ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?"

"Veinticinco euros."

"Vale. Hecho."

Gilbert fue con presteza a abrir la puerta, pero su corazonada le fallo por poco, era el hermano de Arthur, Ian.

"Hola Gilbert. Tanto tiempo." Ambos estrecharon sus manos fuertemente, habían sido varias semanas sin verse.

"Exactamente. Por lo que veo han cambiado varias cosas." Dijo Gilbert al ver como Marianne se le lanzaba literalmente a los brazos del inglés. Este solo le seguía la corriente divertido, sin perder nunca el semblante rudo. Una proeza admirable.

"No puedo creer que hayas terminado con mi hermano." Dijo Ian a Isabel que se estaba intentando escabullir de la escena hacia la cocina.

"Yo no terminé con él, él terminó conmigo." Dijo con aburrimiento.

"Mira que no lo he visto sonreír desde que volvió a la casa. Ni siquiera por los locos intentos de escaparse de la casa de Bratt que tienen a mis padres de cabeza lo han hecho reaccionar, y eso que son bastante ingeniosos y ridículos. Deberías hacer algo, está loco por ti."

"Basta." Isabel lo calló al recordar al hermanito menor de los Kirkland, porque igual se había encariñado con Bratt, le recordaba a sus pequeños sobrinitos.

"Que mala persona, vas a hacer llorar a Isabel." Dijo Gilbert mientras abrazaba a la morena mujer malinterpretando la expresión de su amiga.

Pero no, Isabel no lloraba por esas cosas, ni siquiera había llorado cuando se despidió de su amiga de toda su infancia, ni cuando se murió su mascota, ni cuando sus padres barrieron el suelo con Antonio. Por lo que solo podías ver seriedad en su rostro cuando ella no estaba sonriendo. Ahora que lo notaba no había llorado hace bastantes años lo que le extrañó considerando la rara vida que estaba llevando, llena de altibajos.

"¿Entonces, vamos a salir hoy a ahogar las penas?" Dijo Ian con una gran sonrisa en la cara. El panorama pareció atraerles a todos. Lo pasaron genial rememorando viejos tiempos y actualizando la información de lo que había pasado en sus vidas.

* * *

El grupo de los habitantes del departamento treinta tres no supo más de ninguno de los Kirkland hasta que llegó el lunes, día en que debían iniciar el segundo semestre. El campus estaba repleto y fue ahí, cerca del parque que Isabel vio a Arthur después de varias semanas sin encontrarse, iba acompañado de Maddie y Emily, los tres se estaban riendo de un chiste interno. Marianne miro preocupada la reacción de Isabel, pero esta seguía con la sonrisa proveniente de la última broma de la francesa.

Marianne miró de reojo a Arthur.

"¿Estás segura que estás bien?" Preguntó mientras pasaba su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de Isabel, y la mano derecha por lugares indebidos.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes ¡Vamos! Nos espera un nuevo semestre de clases. Quiero conocer a mis nuevos profesores, hay una nueva asignatura que…" Respondió. Marianne la vio poco convencida.

Siguieron por el camino. Arthur miró un rato después el lugar donde estaban las europeas con un ligero sonrojo.

Emily lo abrazo en el acto por lo mono que se había puesto, Maddie seguía riéndose de la última broma de su hermana sin notar la interacción, ni ver a Marianne ni Isabel cerca de ellos.

* * *

Era hora de almorzar cuando se encontró con sus amigas Elizabetha y Emma, a Isabel con esta última le urgía preguntarle de primera fuente lo que había pasado con su hermano, pero una bomba más grande la distrajo de su inquietud.

"¿Así que Gilbert se quedó en la casa de Elizabetha una noche? No me lo creo, él me habría contado." Incrédula la pobre Isabel miraba atónita a Emma que hablaba bajito desde que Elizabetha fue al baño, podía volver en cualquier momento.

"Es verdad, Tino, un chico que vive cerca de ella me contó. Él no es de andar contando información que no sea verdadera."

"No puede ser…" Isabel miró a Gilbert que comía en el casino central de la universidad junto con algunos de sus compañeros de carrera. Parecían enfrascados en una conversación profunda. "Tendré (Tendremos) que interrogarlo hoy en la noche." No le parecía preguntarle a Elizabetha porque la última vez que habían tratado de hablar del tema –Gilbert– no había sido la conversación más amena entre ambas.

"Exacto. Después me cuentas que te dijo." Dijo sonriendo la belga.

"Y ahora que recuerdo ¿Qué pasa entre tú y mi hermano?"

"Pues conversamos solamente, no que vaya a ser tu cuñada o algo por el estilo. Me sorprendió que me haya invitado a conocer otros países…"

"Te quería prevenir, antes de que caigas en sus redes. Mi hermano es un amor pero…" PERO.

No se dio cuenta cuando ya le había contado toda la historia de la vida de su hermano a la belga que la miraba estupefacta, pero más allá de asustarse o juzgarle, se rió de lo pintoresco del relato. Igual le encantaría que fuera su cuñada, pensó Isabel. La abrazo con eso en mente. Elizabetha llego cuando esa extraña situación estaba ocurriendo.

Más tarde, Isabel se decepcionó que Arthur en todo el día no se le haya acercado a aclarar la situación, ni siquiera a saludarla. Así, decepcionada y todo, volvía con Gilbert a su casa después de las clases del día. Marianne debía estar esperándolos en la casa con una comida espectacular por lo menos, para celebrar el inicio del nuevo semestre.

"¿Te quedaste en la casa de Elizabetha?" Pregunto Isabel con su inocente voz. Gilbert giró su cabeza demasiado rápido con los ojos furiosos.

"¿Quién fue el chismoso?" Dijo Gilbert.

"Vamos, igual tarde o temprano nos íbamos a enterar."

"Bah, ya sabes que pasó ¿Para qué quieres preguntar pormenores?"

"No sé lo que pasó ¿O pasó lo que Marianne pensaría que pasó?"

El silencio y la cara de Gilbert fueron suficientes para transportar a Isabel al mundo de Marianne.

Solo salió de sus ensoñaciones cuando Gilbert abrió la puerta del departamento y la hizo pasar. Dentro de éste había un olor que auguraba la cena que habría ese día, ambos casi babearon hasta llegar a la cocina. Marianne estaba con un cuchillo en la mano cortando unos puerros. Y sorpresivamente, cerca de ella, estaba Arthur mirando con desagrado como la francesa realizaba esta tarea sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina. Tanto Isabel como Gilbert pararon en seco al advertir la presencia del chico.

"Isabel, ganaste la apuesta. Los cien euros están encima del refrigerador, querida." Dijo Marianne y al pronunciarlo cortó con más fuerzas los puerros. "Queda un rato para que esté lista la comida. ¿Por qué no esperan en el living? Todos, Si, Tú también Arthur." Los empujo hasta fuera de la cocina y cerró la puerta.

"Bueno, yo tengo que hacer un par de llamadas urgentes antes de cenar." Dijo Gilbert y prácticamente corrió hasta su pieza y cerró la puerta bruscamente dejándolos solos.

Isabel se quedó mirando un rato al inglés que hacía lo mismo para con ella. Un largo rato, hasta que el muchacho se decidio a hablar.

"Vengo porque creo que estábamos bien hasta lo del baño…" Dijo Arthur mirando ahora al suelo.

"¿Y quieres volver?" Dijo ella, pues no había otro motivo por lo que el inglés estaría ahí.

"Claro Isabel. Nosotros…"

"¡Está lista la cena!" Gritó Marianne de la cocina. La cara de Arthur muto de sonrojo a enfado. Estúpida Marianne.

"Mejor hablemos después de la cena, me muero de hambre." Respondió Isabel aguantándose la risa por lo oportuna que era siempre su amiga cuando se trataba de Arthur.

La comida de Marianne alivio toda muestra de hostilidad de todas las partes, realmente esa chica cocinaba delicioso. Al parecer Marianne también se había enterado de los malos pasos en que andaba el germano porque lo interrogo sobre el cuándo, cómo y por dónde. Cuestión que Arthur no soportó, quejándose e interrumpiendo a Marianne en varias ocasiones. Gilbert e Isabel ya estaban acostumbrados a las preguntas insidiosas de la francesa por lo que optaron por tomarlo con humor, por supuesto, Gilbert mantuvo todo lo que había pasado en el más estricto de los secretos. Marianne no soportó las evasivas de su amigo y terminada la cena se lo llevó a la habitación de él seguramente para una de sus temidas terapias de shock.

Isabel, no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que estuvo frente al inglés en su habitación, ahí fue cuando sonrió porque la respuesta al volver o no ya la tenía tomada hace bastante tiempo. A pesar de todo ese cabeza hueca…

"Yo también creo que la decisión fue precipitada." Dijo la española mientras jugaba con su pelo.

"¿Entonces aceptas volver?" Arthur preguntó aunque la respuesta era obvia. Sonrió de una manera que Isabel no pudo resistir emularlo.

Le pesó aquella petición cuando en una fría noche posterior, sintió el tibio y curvilíneo cuerpo de Marianne meterse entre las sábanas de la cama de Isabel y colocarse entre él y a la española.

"¿No te apetece hacer un trio mon cheri?" Con ese acento gutural y la risa característica de la guapa mujer francesa en su oído realmente parecía una película porno. No debió ver esas cintas que le prestó su hermano.

No cuando eran francesas.

Ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento y antes de explotar en un ataque de ira y verguenza.

¡Cuanto odiaba esa cantarina risa!

La detestaba.

_**Fin. **_

_**¡Gracias por leer! **_

_**Si les saque una sonrisa me doy por pagada ;)**_


End file.
